


Rescue What's Left Of Me

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Michael Novotny Bashing, Mpreg, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet in a different way.  Justin is the older one this time.  The brunet wants to form a family and once he has it he will protect it no matter what just like Justin would.  This starts with Brian wanting to be the stud of Liberty Ave.  The gang is just forming. Hope you guys like it. Thanks to my betas Helen and Lois.





	1. Quiver And Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Let me know if you guys like it. Review! I love them.  


* * *

“Oh look,” Emmett said. “Michael and Brian are sitting over there. We could go sit with them.”  
  
“We don’t really know them,” Ted pointed out.  
  
Emmett sighed. “We talked with Michael last night and you danced with him.”  
  
“He was being nice,” Ted pointed out. “Plus I think they are together.”  
  
“No,” Emmett said. “Last night I saw how much Michael likes Brian but I think is a one sided thing.”  
  
“Great,” Ted said feeling worst. He really liked Michael but apparently the man was pinning away for someone else.  
  
“Just come on,” Emmett said pulling his friend with him. “Hey, Michael.”  
  
Michael looked up. “Oh, hi.”  
  
“Do you mind if we sit with you?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Okay,” Michael said giving them a small smile.  
  
Emmett quickly sat with Brian just so Ted could sit next to Michael. Brian arched a brow and looked from one man to the other.  
  
“So,” Emmett said. “What are you guys doing later?”  
  
“Not much,” Michael told them.  
  
“I’m going to Babylon,” Brian said. “I have guys to see and fuck.”  
  
Ted stared at Brian his mouth was hanging open. He quickly closed it when he realized it. He looked at Michael and quickly stared at the table. He felt the heat coming from the man and it made him shaky. He really liked Michael.  
  
“Are you always this blunt?” Emmett asked.  
  
Michael smirked. “He didn’t used to be like this before he…”  
  
“Mikey, shut up,” Brian told him.  
  
“I’ve seen you around,” Emmett said. “I’ve heard things.”  
  
Brian laughed a bit. “Oh, have you?”  
  
“Well, I have to keep informed of everything around,” Emmett said. “I’m new here.”  
  
“You are?” Michael asked.  
  
“Yes,” Emmett said. “I got here about a month and a half. I met Ted two weeks ago.”  
  
“There is not much to tell about Brian,” Ted said. “He’s been fighting for control over Liberty Ave.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Emmett asked frowning. “Like a gang?”  
  
Michael and Ted laughed while Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
“There is this guy, Cole Penn and he’s the stud of Liberty Ave,” Ted explained.  
  
Emmett nodded because he already knew that bit of information. Then the light bulb turned on and he looked at Brian. “Oh, so you’re like the new thing.”  
  
Brian smirked.  
  
“Well honey,” Emmett said smiling at Brian. “You’re hot enough. I would so totally fuck you.”  
  
“Emmett!” Ted said.  
  
Brian laughed about it and then leaned closer to the tall man. “If would be doing the fucking,” he whispered. He was so close to Emmett that he almost kissed the man.  
  
“Brian,” Michael said strongly. “Leave him the fuck alone.”  
  
Brian stared at Emmett for a few more seconds before he moved away. That’s pretty much when Emmett remembered how to breathe again. The brunet could surely turn anybody on.  
  
“There he is,” Ted said nodding towards the front door.  
  
Everyone, except Brian, turned to look at Cole entering the diner with some guy. He looked towards Brian and smirked.  
  
“He’s an asshole,” Brian pointed out without bothering to see the man.  
  
“What you want to turn into,” Ted pointed out. “Good luck to you,” he said with two thumbs up.  
  
Emmett laughed with Michael while Brian glared at Ted. The waiter came and took their order and they ate. Michael didn’t mind so they waited for them even though Brian made a few comments about it. When they were finished they decided to go to Babylon.  
  
They all walked there instead of taking their cars. Michael had his arm wrapped around the brunet’s arm as they walked in front of everyone else. Emmett noticed that the dark haired man had a dreamy expression in his face and he shook his head. He wondered if Brian knew that his friend was head over heels for him.  
  
As they walked down the street a guy driving a Harley Davidson stopped right next to them. The guy wasn’t wearing a helmet but he had a pair of boots and a leather jacket. He had bronze skin and blond hair that reached his shoulders. When he looked at them he gave them a grin.  
  
Emmett stopped walking and stared at the man. “Well, hello gorgeous,” he said with a giant smile in place.  
  
The guy, who still hadn’t turned the motorcycle off, looked at him and arched a brow. “Want to feel something powerful between your legs?” the guy asked, smirking and revved the engine.  
  
Emmett turned a bit red but he smiled nonetheless.  
  
“We should keep going,” Ted said.  
  
All of them had stopped walking as soon as Emmett had.  
  
“Come on sweet thing,” the guy told him.  
  
Brian smirked as he looked at Emmett. He could tell that the man was actually thinking about it. Then two other guys on motorcycles came behind the guy that was trying to get Emmett to go with him.  
  
“Hey, Slater,” one of them said. “What gives? Where the fuck did you go to man?”  
  
“I stopped for a snack,” Slater replied as he stared at Emmett. “So how about it? Are you going to join me?”  
  
“Emmett, you don’t know him,” Ted said.  
  
The guy threw in his best sexy smile for effect. “Come on, let’s take a ride. I promise you will have fun.”  
  
“What the hell?” Emmett said as he went over to the guy and got on the motorcycle.  
  
Brian started chuckling while Ted and Michael seemed to be about to pass out.  
  
Slater got out of there and the guy that had talked to him as well. But the third looked at all of them. He came closer and smiled. He put his feet on the ground and revved the engine.  
  
“I think he’s trying to show off,” Brian said.  
  
“Do you need a ride?” the man asked, looking straight at the brunet.  
  
Brian smirked as he looked at the guy who was wearing a pair of black leather pants with black leather boots. He had a small silver chain around his neck and a silver nipple ring. He wore black gloves and his black helmet. The brunet noticed that there was a six-pack on the making. He wondered why the hell the guy wasn’t wearing any shirt but he wasn’t complaining. The man had his hair tied back in a pony tail, a few strands escaping away and falling in his face. He stared into the blue eyes and took a step forward but stopped.  
  
“Brian, no!” Michael hissed.  
  
The brunet arched a brow as he looked at his best friend. He wasn’t going to go with the stranger but he hated when someone told him not to do something.  
  
“You don’t get a say in this, Mikey,” Brian said.  
  
“But Brian,” Michael tried.  
  
The man took his helmet off. “So, do you want to go for a ride or not?” he asked suggestively.  
  
Brian looked at the man with a smirk in place. He moved toward the man and nodded. “I don’t need a helmet,” he said to the sandy haired man.  
  
“The name is Justin by the way,” the man informed him as he put his helmet back on.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Michael asked. “Brian!”  
  
Brian laughed as the man drove them both away.  
  
Ted looked at Michael. “Do you still want to go to Babylon?”  
  
“What?!” Michael asked somewhat in shock.  
  
Ted sighed and wondered when he would find a guy he liked and liked him back.  
  
***  
  
Justin reached the garage and parked the bike. The two others were there already. There was a bald guy by the door. Justin looked at him and nodded and the man started closing the garage doors. The sandy haired man took off his gloves and helmet and put them away.  
  
“So,” Brian muttered looking around. There were a few cars around and they were new just like the bikes.  
  
Justin arched a brow. “Yeah?”  
  
“What are we doing here?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin chuckled and moved towards the brunet. He pressed his body against the taller man. “We’re here to fuck.”  
  
Brian smiled at that. “So, why are you running around Pittsburgh half naked?”  
  
Justin smirked as he moved back. He shrugged. “The bikes came today and I was here when they did. I knew that if I went to get a shirt they would have been gone by the time I came back.”  
  
“So you seized the moment,” Brian said.  
  
Justin grabbed the brunet by the belt and pulled the man to him. “I tend to do that,” he whispered and then pulling Brian by the back of the neck he brought him close for a kiss. The brunet groaned as Justin’s hand moved down and rubbed the brunet’s package. Justin slipped his tongue inside the taller man as his hand moved from Brian’s neck to the man’s ass.  
  
“Justin!” someone hissed.  
  
Justin pulled away.  
  
“Do you plan to fuck him here?” the bald man asked.  
  
“Why?” Justin asked. “You want to watch, Tony?”  
  
Tony shook his head and went through a gray door.  
  
“Come on stud,” Justin said grabbing the brunet’s hand.  
  
Brian frowned and was going to pull away when Justin turned around with a serious face.  
  
“Do not look at anyone. Just stare at my butt. That will help,” the older man said and grinned.  
  
As soon as Brian was past the gray door he was tempted to look around to see what was going on. He saw that the place didn’t have great lighting. There were a few tables around and some guys were playing cards. There was a pool table and a bar at the end of the wall. He saw a few people sporting holsters with guns. He swallowed and suddenly felt Justin’s hand squeezing his. Then they were going up a set of stairs. The brunet didn’t know what the fuck he had gotten himself into.  
  
“Is Emmett around here?” Brian asked.  
  
“He has to be with Slater,” Justin assured him. “Don’t worry. He would treat him right. Here is my room.”  
  
Brian entered the room and heard the lock. He turned around and then the light went on. Justin took off his chain and put it on his dresser. Brian looked at it and saw that there was a gun on top of it.  
  
“Do you want something to drink?” Justin asked.  
  
“Uh, sure,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin moved to his mini fridge and pulled two beers. He took the caps off and gave one to the brunet.  
  
“Thanks,” Brian said.  
  
Justin nodded and they started drinking. “You scared or something?”  
  
“What?” Brian asked. “No, of course not.”  
  
“You seem to be having second thoughts,” Justin pointed out.  
  
Brian only shook his head.  
  
“How old are you?” Justin asked.  
  
“What the fuck?” Brian asked frowning.  
  
“I’m only making sure you’re legal,” the blue eyed man told him.  
  
“I’m twenty two,” Brian almost barked. “And like you’re any older.”  
  
“Twenty nine,” Justin told him. “I’ll be thirty in a week.”  
  
“You’re shitting me,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin shook his head. “I have the scars to prove it.”  
  
“What scars?” Brian asked because so far he could see nothing but miles of creamy, soft skin.  
  
“Never mind that,” Justin said.  
  
Justin put his beer away then he went and grabbed Brian’s beer out of his hand. Brian frowned and then Justin came at him and pushed him back into the bed. Justin took off his boots and then his socks. He kneeled and did the same for Brian. Justin got on top of the brunet and straddled him. They kissed and groped each other. Then Brian turned them around and he kissed Justin’s neck and chest. He played with the nipple ring for a few minutes.  
  
“Mmm,” Justin groaned and started pushing the brunet down. “Suck me.”  
  
Brian got on his knees and opened the leather pants. He frowned and looked from Justin’s patch of curly hairs up to the man’s face. “Um, you’re a blond?”  
  
Justin chuckled at that. “I’m as hard as a rock and this is what you focus on?”  
  
“But your hair is light brown,” the brunet pointed out.  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. “There is this thing called dye.”  
  
“Right,” the brunet whispered.  
  
“Before I grow any older,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian frowned and finished taking the blond’s pants off. Then he moved to get himself naked. Justin watched him under heavy eyelids. The brunet licked the blue eyed man’s chest and moved down slowly. He started by fisting the older man’s cock and then he took him in his mouth. Justin arched his hips.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it,” Justin groaned.  
  
The brunet moaned and his hand reached down to touch himself. He was so hard and all he wanted was to be inside of Justin already. But after a few more minutes he was yanked up by his hair.  
  
“You give great head,” Justin whispered as he tried to even out his breathing. “But it’s not in your mouth that I want to come in.”  
  
Brian nodded and was about to move to grab his pants when Justin stopped him.  
  
“What are you doing?” Justin asked.  
  
“Getting the condoms,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin nodded and kneeled on the bed. He watched as Brian bent over and he smirked. He couldn’t wait to be inside the brunet fucking him hard. When Brian got back in the bed he put some condoms in the bed and a small tube of lube.  
  
“You’re a good little boy scout,” Justin said laughing.  
  
Brian smirked at that. The blond pulled Brian to him and kissed him hard. They both groaned feeling their bodies pressed together. Justin pushed Brian back and got on top of the younger man. He moved his head back and stared at Brian for a few seconds then moved to the man’s neck. His tongue licked a path down the brunet’s body. He stopped at the man’s chest and sucked, licked and bit down on the man’s nipple making him groan. Brian groaned and his hips buckled up rubbing himself against Justin’s hip.  
  
Then the older man kept going down slowly. Taking love bites all over the brunet. He licked where hip and thigh met and Brian shook. Then he took a playful bite on the spot and the brunet groaned. He did the same to both sides before he was licking around the boy’s navel. He pulled away momentarily and smiled when he looked at the man. Brian had his eyes closed and his body was moving wantonly. He wanted the brunet to quiver and shake in his arms.  
  
He moved down into Brian’s pubes and inhaled deeply. He started licking around and Brian’s cock poked him against his cheek. Slowly he started licking Brian’s hard shaft up and down. Brian’s hips would push up and down with a steady rhythm but sometimes there would be an upward sharp movement. He let his breath hit the hard member making Brian groan. He grabbed the young man’s hips and pressed them down in the bed. Then he licked the head of Brian’s penis a few times and tasted the sweet salty pre cum.  
  
“Fucking hell,” Brian said arching up. His skin had already breaking a sweat and he wanted to come so badly. Usually he had more control but now it had all slipped away.  
  
Justin sucked Brian into his mouth and just hummed around the leaking dick. Then he stopped humming and his head bobbed up and down. After a while he stopped and started humming again. Brian’s hands were already tangled in Justin’s hair pulling hard. Justin moved his head all the way down swallowing the brunet completely. The pale skin man swallowed around the head and next thing he knew he was pulling back but only a bit so he could swallow Brian’s juices.  
  
“Oh god,” Brian groaned. “Oh fuck, fuck,” he repeated as he emptied himself.  
  
Justin pulled back and smiled. He stole a kiss off Brian quickly before he went back to work on the brunet. He had plenty more planned. The older man lifted one of Brian’s legs into his shoulder.  
  
“What are you doing?” Brian asked when he opened his eyes. His breathing was accelerated and he was trying to calm down.  
  
The blond kissed the inside of the man’s left thigh, right in the middle and started making his way down. He took little nibbles, licks and kisses making the brunet tremble. When he was real close to Brian’s member he did the same to the other thigh.  
  
“Mmm,” Brian groaned after a few minutes. He felt like he was in some sort of heavenly dream.  
  
Justin smirked and lowered down where he started licking Brian’s flaccid cock but it didn’t take him long to have the brunet standing tall again. That’s what he loved about youth so much. He nuzzled Brian’s cock and then licked the head of it before he moved down to the brunet’s sac. The brunet started to push his hips up. Justin held him to the bed and then moved down. He licked Brian’s hole and the brunet jumped up. The blond licked around the orifice slowly and let his breath hit him. He watched as the puckered hole twitched a few times.  
  
Brian opened his eyes taking a few deep breaths. Then his hips arched up as Justin pushed his tongue inside of him. In his twenty two years of life, of which eight of them he’d spend a good amount of time learning about sex, he’d never been rimmed. His first time had been with an older man who’d barely had taken his time to open him before he had his cock shoved deep up his ass. He’d given plenty of rim jobs and he knew guys liked it but never had he been the one at the receiving end. After his first time he never wanted anyone near his ass and he vowed no one would be able to get him into that position again, until now apparently.  
  
“No,” the words escaped Brian’s mouth when Justin’s tongue was gone.  
  
Justin had pulled away but he started using his fingers. He started with his index finger, slowly until he was rubbing against the man’s prostate. He fisted his own cock as he watched the brunet squirming in his bed. He added another finger and then another. He stopped and reached to get a condom and the lube. After he put it on he lubed himself. He looked at Brian and for a moment all he saw was fear in Brian’s eyes. He leaned forth and kissed the man slowly.  
  
The blond grabbed his cock and placed himself at the brunet’s entrance. He started to push inside slowly and they both groaned. When Justin was imbedded all the way he stopped, letting the brunet adjust.  
  
“You’re so fucking hot and tight around my cock,” Justin groaned. “So fucking tight, Jesus!” he hissed.  
  
Brian wrapped his legs around the blond’s waist. Justin pushed his upper body up resting the weight in his hands. Then he started to move slowly, loving how good it was being inside the brunet. Brian threw his head back, his eyes shut and his mouth opened trying to get all the needed air. His hands were caressing Justin’s chest up and down.  
  
Justin bent his head down and sucked on Brian’s earlobe then moved to bite the man’s shoulder. He moved to the left side and when he licked the man’s neck Brian’s body rocked. The blond had found a weak spot on the brunet and he abused it again and again until Brian didn’t know what he was saying. Their bodies were stuck together by sweat, saliva and pre cum. Justin was hammering inside the younger man.  
  
“Ah, yeah,” Justin grunted as he heard Brian groaning and moaning. “Do you like that kid?”  
  
Brian’s head thrashed from side to side. His fingers dug into the blond’s skin. He opened his eyes and stared at the man. He lifted his head up and Justin bent down and kissed him. Justin let his upper body get lower giving Brian enough friction. The brunet arched up and with a yell of satisfaction he orgasm; his cum splashing between them.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Justin hissed and pounded faster. A few more deep thrusts and he was climaxing. He came deep inside the brunet; exactly where he wanted.  
  
***  
  
When Justin had pulled away Brian stayed on the bed thinking about everything that had happened. He couldn’t believe that he had let the blond fuck him. He had vowed never to let anyone inside of him ever again. Justin was by the dresser drinking his warm beer. He turned back to look at the brunet with a questioning face. Brian frowned and looked away.  
  
“So,” Justin said. “What do you do kid?”  
  
“I’m not a kid,” Brian protested.  
  
Justin smirked. “Okay.”  
  
Brian stared at Justin. “I should go home.”  
  
“Nah,” Justin said as he walked to the bed and sat on the edge. “We’re not done yet.”  
  
Brian looked at him with a smile. He thought that now he would get to fuck Justin.  
  
“I’m going to give you that ride I promised you,” Justin said in a husky voice.  
  
The younger man’s body shook with anticipation. He moved towards the blond and pulled him into his arms. They kissed more savagely this time and Justin pushed Brian on his back. His hands were traveling over Brian’s body back and forth. He couldn’t stop touching the brunet.  
  
“You’re gorgeous,” Justin told him.  
  
“I know,” Brian said smirking.  
  
Justin looked at the brunet and laughed a bit. “Yeah, I guess you would.”  
  
“Are we going to do this or what?” Brian asked as he caressed Justin’s hips.  
  
“Kids today are so impatient,” the older man whispered to himself.  
  
“Not a kid,” Brian stressed out.  
  
“Mmm,” Justin murmured and moving down he bit the brunet on the hip.  
  
Brian groaned and tried to move away but Justin grabbed him and pinned him down. Justin smiled and his hand moved to the man’s ass. He pushed two fingers inside the brunet and grunted. Brian yelped, a bit surprised by the action. Justin fingered the brunet and kissed him. His tongue moved at the same pace as the fingers. The taller of the two was already breaking down. Justin stopped and turned Brian around on his knees and shoulder. Then grabbed a condom and put it on. He used the lube on himself yet again and pushed two fingers inside the brunet again.  
  
“I’m ready to take you,” Justin muttered. “You want me deep in you?”  
  
Brain closed his eyes and fisted the sheets. The brunet gasped when suddenly, the blond was inside of him. His hips arched up and he shouted Justin’s name.  
  
“I know,” Justin muttered. “You’re such a good boy.”  
  
Brian gasped and tangled his fingers on the dark green colored sheets. Justin grabbed the brunet by the hips and he controlled the pace of their fuck. Brian groaned and hissed. He moaned and yelled. He cursed and begged. He touched himself and filled the sheets with his juices. He gripped the older man inside of him and milked him dry.  
  
“God,” Justin muttered as he was pulling out of the brunet. “You’re fucking wonderful.”  
  
The brunet turned around and saw Justin tying up the condom. Justin threw it towards the general direction of the trashcan and then moved on top of the brunet. He kissed him hard and caressed the damp skin.  
  
“You drive me crazy,” Justin muttered.  
  
Brian kept quiet.  
  
“You don’t talk much do you,” the blond whispered and laughed. “That’s okay.”  
  
“We’re here to fuck and nothing else,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin nodded slowly.  
  
“I’m not here to make a boyfriend or anything like that,” Brian said.  
  
“I don’t usually do this kind of one night stand thing,” Justin told him. “I like relationships.”  
  
“Then why aren’t you in one?” Brian asked.  
  
“My job,” Justin told him. “It’s a pain in the ass.”  
  
Brian nodded slowly and didn’t ask. He really didn’t want to know.  
  
Justin reached for his cigarettes. “I used to go out with a guy about two years ago. We’ve been together for five years but he was obsessed with himself.”  
  
Brian smirked.  
  
“Not that something like that is a bad thing,” Justin said smiling. “But in his case it was bad.”  
  
“So you guys broke up because of that?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin shook his head. “He said he wanted more from me. You would think he was talking about me sharing my feelings or me compromising to be there more.”  
  
“What was it that he wanted?” Brian asked and reached for a cigarette.  
  
“He wanted money and fame,” Justin said. “He’s an artist.”  
  
“Is he famous?” Brian asked wanting to know.  
  
“Why is it that gay men like gossip so much?” Justin asked and laughed when Brian scrunched up his nose. “He’s famous in his own mind.”  
  
Brian laughed at that and accepted the lighter that Justin was giving him. “So, for two years you haven’t fucked anyone?”  
  
“Are you out of your mind?” Justin asked. “I said I don’t do a one night thing frequently. I prefer to meet someone and try to have something meaningful but they all run away because of my work.”  
  
“You should change professions,” Brian pointed out as he let out the smoke.  
  
“You might be right about that,” Justin said crushing the cigarette on the ashtray. “I mean, right now it would be so worth it.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked opening his eyes, big as saucers.  
  
“I would like to see you again,” Justin said and shrugged. “But I can’t.”  
  
“Why?” Brian asked, curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
“I’m leaving,” Justin said. “I’m going to Miami tomorrow and then after that I don’t know where I would be.”  
  
“Business,” Brian said.  
  
“Yeah,” the blond muttered. “I wish I could stay fucking your brains out though. That tight, hot little hole, mmm, so good.”  
  
Brian’s smiled for some reason before he swatted the blond’s arm playfully.  
  
“I’ll guess we’ll have to make the best out of it tonight,” Justin said.  
  
“I want to fuck you,” Brian said.  
  
Justin chuckled at that. He caressed the brunet’s face. “No one fucks me kid.”  
  
“I’m not a kid,” Brian groaned annoyed.  
  
Justin smiled from ear to ear and nodded slowly. “I forget,” he whispered.  
  
***  
  
Brian opened his eyes slowly and for a moment he wondered where the fuck he was. He pulled the covers away and closed his eyes when the sunlight hit his face. He groaned and sat up in the bed. He got up and his clothes were neatly folded on the chair near the desk. He took a step and the door behind him opened and Justin stood there with a towel around his hips. The blond smiled when he saw the brunet.  
  
“Want to take a shower?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian nodded slowly. Justin moved to the side and let the brunet go by. The man got his shower but not without a special visit by the blond. The brunet knew he was going to be sore for days. He would have to stay away for a while because there was no way in hell that anybody was going to find out that he’d been fucked more times that he could remember.  
  
“Do you go to school?” Justin asked.  
  
“I have a job,” Brian told him. “I graduated from college already. I skipped two grades in high school. I’ve been working at Ryder’s agency for almost two years,” Brian said smiling brightly. “I’m one of the best.”  
  
“That’s good to hear,” Justin told him as he found something to wear.  
  
Brian got dressed as quickly as he could. He was looking at the blond from the corner of his eye. Justin had put on a pair of dark jeans and a black wife beater. He’d put on a holster put his gun in it and then put on a button up, dark brown shirt. His black boots and then stuck a knife down one of them. He watched as Justin opened one of the drawers and had taken out two magazines before putting them in his pockets. Brian really didn’t want to know what Justin did.  
  
“Well,” Brian said when he was dressed. “I have to go.”  
  
“I’ll take you home,” Justin told him as he grabbed his chain and put it on.  
  
“You don’t really have to,” Brian informed him.  
  
“I know,” Justin replied with a smirk. “Come on.”  
  
Brian followed him. The room they have gone by was now empty. Then they were back at the garage. The place was empty except for one black, with white stripes mustang and Tony that was sitting at the far corner eating and listening to the radio.  
  
“Oh baby girl,” Justin said running his hand over the surface. “You lovely thing.”  
  
“Do you two need a moment?” Brian asked.  
  
“Don’t get jealous Brian,” Justin said.  
  
“I don’t do jealousy,” Brian informed him.  
  
Justin chuckled and opened the door to the car. He got in and the keys were already there waiting for him. He started the car and smiled. “Daddy’s going to take care of you.”  
  
Brian got inside and threw the door shut.  
  
“Hey,” Justin protested. “Go easy on her.”  
  
The brunet rolled his eyes. “Can we go?”  
  
“Fine,” Justin told him. “Put your seatbelt on, please.”  
  
Brian did and watched as Justin drove. When they were back on Liberty Justin asked Brian where he lived and they headed there.  
  
“Right here,” Brian said. “That’s my building.”  
  
Justin stopped but didn’t kill the engine. “I had a nice time Brian.”  
  
“I bet,” Brian told him.  
  
“Maybe if I’m around here again I’ll look you up,” Justin informed him.  
  
“I don’t fuck anyone twice,” Brain said automatically.  
  
Justin laughed and neared him. “But my darling boy, you didn’t fuck me. I fucked your tight little ass and don’t you forget it.”  
  
Brian’s hole twitched with Justin’s husky voice. “Whatever,” the brunet said and pushed the door open.  
  
Before Brian could leave, Justin pulled him towards him. He kissed him hard. His tongue pushed past the younger man’s lips. Then he pulled back and gave the brunet a cheeky smile. Brian got out quickly and then watched Justin get out of there. He shook his head and went towards his building.  
  
“Brian,” Michael called to him, seeming to appear out of nowhere. “Where have you been? Who the fuck was that?”  
  
Brian groaned and wished he was still in Justin’s bed hiding under the covers.  
  
***  
  
“Look who it is,” Emmett said as he sat in front of Brian who was having breakfast.  
  
Ted sat next to his friend. “We haven’t seen you in a while.”  
  
Brian frowned and took a sip of his juice. He finished chewing and swallowed. “I’ve been busy working.”  
  
Emmett nodded slowly. “So how was your night? Ted told me you chose to walk in the wild side like me.”  
  
Brian groaned. “Do you see me asking about your personal business?”  
  
Emmett laughed. “You don’t have to ask me. I can tell you.”  
  
“I don’t want to know,” Brian told him.  
  
“Was it that bad?” Ted asked.  
  
Brian glared at him. “Of course not. We spend the whole night fucking.”  
  
“So another one for the books then,” Ted quipped.  
  
Brian shrugged and kept eating.  
  
“So where is Michael?” Emmett asked.  
  
Brian shrugged. “I’m not his damn keeper you know.”  
  
“I’m only asking because you guys are always together,” Emmett pointed out.  
  
The brunet tried to ignore them.  
  
“How long has he been in love with you?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Em,” Ted protested.  
  
Brian looked up and smirked at Emmett. “He’s not in love with me. He’s my best friend. We have been since we were little. He…he cares about me and worries. That’s all.”  
  
“You tell yourself that,” Emmett said. “The first time I saw you two I thought for a brief moment that you were a couple.”  
  
“Oh shut up,” Brian told him. “I don’t do shit like that. I don’t do relationships.”  
  
Ted looked back wondering where the waitress or waiter was. The place was packed and there were only two people attending the customers. He waved at one of them that made a gesture that soon he would be there.  
  
“Hey,” Michael said smiling, as he sat next to Brian. “I went to the loft to find you.”  
  
Brian didn’t say anything.  
  
“Hello guys,” Michael told them smiling.  
  
“Hey, Michael,” Ted said as his whole face lighted up.  
  
Emmett rolled his eyes. Brian smirked seeing how into Michael the man was.  
  
“So, guess what?” Michael asked turning to look at his best friend. “I bought these passes for the comic convention tomorrow. We can go together.”  
  
“Isn’t that just great?” Emmett asked sarcastically but it was lost on Michael.  
  
Brian stared at Michael like he was seeing the man for the first time. Emmett rolled his eyes and wondered when Michael’s crush on Brian would last. Ted frowned because he liked Michael and the guy was so totally hooked on Brian. Michael kept smiling like an idiot in love.


	2. It's Just A Nine Month Bug

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my betas. Hope you guys like it.  


* * *

Brian came into the diner to find the three stooges sitting at a booth already. He went and joined them.  
  
“Hey, Brian,” Emmett said.  
  
“Hey,” Ted whispered.  
  
“Hello,” Brian said, sitting down with a big smile.  
  
Then Debbie came to take his order. He smiled at her after she told him that she would get it right away. She worked there part time and he liked it because they got extra food and sometimes it was free.  
  
“What’s with you?” Michael asked. “Did something happen at work?”  
  
“No,” Brian told him shrugging. “Why?”  
  
“Did you just fuck someone?” Ted asked.  
  
Brian shook his head again. “What is with you people?”  
  
“Never mind you,” Emmett said. “We were talking about me.”  
  
“Well sorry, you big queen,” Brian said.  
  
Emmett rolled his eyes. He was getting used to the brunet more everyday. “So he said he was going to try and come see me. Isn’t that great?”  
  
“I’m happy for you, Emmett,” Ted told him truthfully.  
  
“Isn’t that kind of crazy though?” Michael asked. “I mean he’s so far away. He can fuck as many guys as he wants to and you would never find out about it.”  
  
“So?” Emmett asked. “I haven’t been an angel you know. And Slater and I don’t have a relationship. It’s just a thing. We had fun that night.”  
  
Brian’s ears perked up at the mention of Slater. It had been a month and he still had dreams of Justin. In some of them he had the older man under him begging for more while he fucked him. He cleared his throat and jumped back in the conversation where Michael was planning a get together where they could meet Slater.  
  
“No way,” Emmett said laughing. “Michael, I’m serious. Slater and I are not together. We just fuck and very good at that.”  
  
Ted laughed.  
  
“Here you go, Bri,” Debbie said putting Brian’s burger and fries in front of him with his drink. “Are you boys going to Babylon later?”  
  
“Yeah, ma,” Michael said.  
  
“You watch out for Brian,” Debbie told him.  
  
“I’m not a fucking kid,” Brian told her.  
  
“Watch your language,” Debbie said hitting the brunet in the back of his head. “You don’t talk to me that way.”  
  
Emmett giggled as she walked away.  
  
“Hey, didn’t you say you were going to watch what you ate?” Michael asked.  
  
Brian shrugged. “I exercise enough.”  
  
“What gym do you go to?” Ted asked and then took a sip of his coffee.  
  
Brian stared at them and then laughed as he shook his head.  
  
“Oh,” Ted said getting it.  
  
Emmett and Michael rolled their eyes.  
  
“So tonight is King of Babylon,” Michael said. “Are you guys going to enter?”  
  
Brian laughed. “Right, like that’s going to happen. When they do Ugliest Queen of Babylon you guys feel free to participate.”  
  
“Oh shut up, asshole,” Emmett said. “Do you always have a smart ass comment to say?”  
  
Brian stared at Emmett. “Does the truth hurt?”  
  
“Just because you think you’re the hottest thing in here does not give you the right…” Emmett said.  
  
“Its okay, Emmett,” Michael said. “Brian doesn’t mean anything by it. He’s just joking.”  
  
“He doesn’t know how to joke,” Emmett informed them.  
  
“I’m going to head out. Come on, Emmett. We’ll see you at the club,” Ted told them.  
  
Emmett waved goodbye to Michael.  
  
“I’m glad they left,” Michael said.  
  
“You don’t like them either?” Brian asked smirking.  
  
“It’s not that,” Michael said. “I haven’t been able to spend alone time with you.”  
  
Brian looked at his best friend and Emmett’s words were circulating his brain. He felt nauseous and his stomach flipped on him. He sighed and wondered what the fuck he was going to do with Michael. He looked at his friend, gave him a weak smile and kept on eating.  
  
When the brunet looked up again, Michael was watching him with a little smile. It was starting to worry him that Emmett might be right about the whole thing. Brian smirked because he thought it was hilarious. Maybe he could milk it for all his worth and get Michael to do things he never liked doing with him, like going to the baths and orgy parties. There are plenty of possibilities, the brunet thought. But then he decided he would never do that to his best friend.  
  
“So, uh, have you met any interesting guys?” Brian asked.  
  
Michael frowned a bit and shrugged. “No one.”  
  
“You should go out and find someone,” the brunet told him.  
  
“Why?” Michael asked. “You say love is crap.”  
  
“But that’s me, Mikey,” Brian said and smiled. He popped a fry into his mouth and arched a brow at his friend.  
  
Michael shrugged. “I prefer hanging out with you. It’s fun and you know it.”  
  
“Mmm mph,” Brian muttered and grabbed his soda. “Well, let’s go to Babylon tonight. Maybe we’ll find you someone hot.”  
  
Michael sighed; all he wanted was to spend time with the brunet. He wondered if Brian knew how much he loved him. He wanted to tell him but he didn’t know how. He knew Brian loved him as well. They knew each other so well. They were perfect for each other.  
  
“You’re hot, Mikey,” Brian told him. “You can have anyone you want.”  
  
Michael beamed at that. Brian hoped that his friend’s infatuation would die sooner rather than later.  
  
***  
  
Brian came out of the bathroom feeling a lot better than when he woke up. He and Michael had gone to Babylon and they had met up with Emmett and Ted. They had a few drinks, danced a bit and drank some more. Brian had fucked two guys in the backroom; one of them was a trick that Cole had been eyeing all night and he was pretty proud that he was the one that snuck him away.  
  
The brunet walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There wasn’t much in it but a few bottled waters, some beers, a half gallon of milk and one of guava juice, plus a few fruits. There was a jar of peanut butter that Brian wondered how long had been there. He wasn’t one for going to the grocery store and buying food. He ate out most of the time. He grabbed the milk and closed the door.  
  
Brian grabbed the box of cornflakes and sat down in the kitchen island to eat. When he opened the milk he frowned. He looked at the date and groaned.  
  
“Well, fuck me,” he said and got up, leaving everything where it was.  
  
He went back to his bedroom and threw the towel around his waist on the floor. He got dressed quickly. A pair of faded jeans, his favorite boots, his wife beater with a black shirt over it and he was out of the door. He smiled when he got out of the building and his Jeep was waiting for him. Ryder had told him he deserved it after he’d managed to win an important account. His boss kept telling him that he had potential and that he would be at the top in no time.  
  
When he got to the grocery store he groaned. There were people everywhere. He walked to get the milk. When he had it in his hand he noticed the chocolate milk. He grabbed one of those too. He thought of what else he needed and decided to stock up for a while so he didn’t have to come back. He went back near the entrance and grabbed a cart.  
  
First he went to get another box of cornflakes. He ended up with a box of Frosted Flakes, one of Pop, one of Captain Crunch, two of Lucky Charms and one of Cocoa Puffs. Then he moved to get some bread and since he was near the bakery he went to see what he could get. He had a sweet tooth for all sorts of candy. He got some éclairs, some glace doughnuts as well as the powdered ones, a strawberry cheesecake and a double chocolate cake.  
  
Brian didn’t remember that well what else he was supposed to get but by the time he went to check out, his cart was full. He paid for everything and walked to his car. On the drive home he had opened a bag of mini Oreos and was munching away.  
  
When he got home he carried the bags to the elevator and went to his apartment. Once he was in there, Michael was inside. He groaned wondering what his friend was doing there. He had given the man his key for emergencies only.  
  
“Michael,” Brian said.  
  
“What is all this?” Michael asked.  
  
“What?” Brian asked. “It’s food, Mikey.”  
  
“I know that,” Michael told him and helped him.  
  
Between the two of them they put everything away.  
  
“Do you want me to make breakfast?” Michael asked.  
  
Brian smiled. “Sure, make me an omelet with ham and onions and peppers, the green ones. And some slices of tomato and potato and when it’s done, some cheese on top so it melts,” the brunet explained. “The white one, though.”  
  
Michael frowned. “Mr. Picky wants what?”  
  
“Oh shut up,” Brian told him. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I got bored at home,” Michael said.  
  
Brian scoffed. “That’s just great, Mikey. Should I expect you each time that happens?”  
  
Michael shook his head with a smile. He knew Brian was being sarcastic and he really didn’t care. “So I was thinking,” Michael said as he started cooking.  
  
“What?” Brian asked as he cleaned the kitchen island.  
  
“Emmett is looking at apartments,” Michael said. “He has been staying with a cousin or something like that. He’s looking for a roommate because he doesn’t have much money.”  
  
“And?” Brian said throwing the rancid milk down the drain.  
  
“I was thinking this is like a sign,” Michael said. “I could move in with him.”  
  
“You don’t know him that well,” Brian said.  
  
Michael sighed. “So you think it’s a bad idea?”  
  
“No, no,” Brian said. “I think it’s great; you’re ready to move out of your house. I think you should do it.”  
  
Michael smiled brightly. “I’ll do it.”  
  
Brian nodded slowly and hoped that Emmett would keep Michael entertained enough.  
  
***  
  
Emmett, Ted and Michael entered the diner and Brian was sitting alone having lunch. Emmett walked ahead and put his hand on the brunet.  
  
“What the fuck do you want?” Brian asked angrily.  
  
“Back away from the rabid animal,” Ted joked and laughed.  
  
Emmett raised his arms up in surrender.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and sat across from Brian. “We found a place.”  
  
“Good for you,” Brian told him coldly.  
  
Emmett sat with Michael and looked up at Ted. Ted bit his lower lip, looked at Brian and then went and sat with the guys.  
  
“Michael wanted to talk to you about it,” Emmett said. “He says he’s not sure.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
“They can afford it,” Ted said. “I calculated it.”  
  
Brian stared at the oldest man of them all.  
  
“I’m an accountant,” Ted pointed out.  
  
Brian really didn’t care at all. “What do you want me to do about it?”  
  
“I thought you would like to see it,” Michael pointed out.  
  
“I don’t have time now,” Brian said flatly.  
  
Emmett looked at Michael and arched a brow.  
  
“What’s wrong, Brian?” Michael asked. “Is everything okay at work?”  
  
“Peachy,” Brian snapped.  
  
“So,” Debbie said coming to them. “What is going to be?”  
  
“We’re leaving,” Ted said getting up. “Come on guys. We have to act fast before someone else takes it from under you.”  
  
“I’ll see you, Brian,” Michael said frowning.  
  
“What’s wrong, honey?” Debbie asked.  
  
“Nothing ma,” Michael assured her.  
  
Debbie sat in front of Brian. “My baby is moving on.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “He should have a long time ago. He’s not a kid.”  
  
Debbie looked at Brian and sighed. She smirked and leaned forward. “You don’t fool me Brian Kinney. I know you, remember, since you were a kid. I know you’re happy for him.”  
  
“Uh, uh,” Brian muttered and finished his meal.  
  
“I’m going to go back to work,” Debbie said.  
  
“Can I get a few strips of bacon?” Brian asked.  
  
Debbie nodded and went to get them. When she put them on front of Brian the brunet smiled up at her. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek before she started cleaning the lipstick away from his cheek. She hated that Brian and Michael had grown up so fast. She loved them so much, she even saw the brunet as her own. She sighed and went back to work before she got too emotional.  
  
***  
  
“Home, sweet home,” Brian said, entering the loft with the trick behind him.  
  
The guy smiled and looked around. “Not bad.”  
  
Brian went to the fridge and grabbed two beers out. He gave one to the man. Then he walked to the bedroom. Then the trick came inside the bedroom and the bottle of beer was gone as well as the man’s shirt. The brunet put his away and took off his shoes and socks. He walked over to the man who was about his same height and kissed him hard.  
  
“Mmm,” the trick moaned. “Those lips of yours are driving me crazy.”  
  
Brian smirked and attacked the man’s neck.  
  
“I can’t wait to have you,” the trick moaned as he wrapped an arm around the brunet. “I’m going to fuck your tight hole.”  
  
Brian pulled his head back and smirked. “I’m a top.”  
  
“That’s what they all say,” the man whispered. “I’ll have you begging for it.”  
  
“No, I don’t think so,” Brian told him.  
  
The trick squeezed Brian’s ass.  
  
“Stop it,” Brian said and pushed him away.  
  
The man, who was older and more muscular, moved closer to the brunet. “It’s okay, pet. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
  
“You have to leave,” Brian told him.  
  
“Excuse me?” the man asked putting his hand on Brian’s chest. “Relax, we’ll take it easy.”  
  
Brian cringed when the man ran his hands up and down his chest. “You have to go.”  
  
“What? You’re serious?” the man asked. “We haven’t even started.”  
  
“I don’t care,” Brian told him. “I changed my mind.”  
  
“You’re a fucking cock tease,” the man yelled at the brunet.  
  
“Fuck off,” Brian hissed.  
  
The guy punched Brian in the face. Brian glared and his chest heaved as he tried to breathe. He was a bit scared but a lot pissed off.  
  
“Get out,” the brunet said in a shaky voice. “Just get the fuck out!” he yelled more firmly.  
  
The trick walked away, grabbed his shirt and walked to the door. He slid it open and went through it. Brian walked to it and closed it. He locked it and set the alarm. He went to the bathroom and stared at his face. He sighed, happy that there was no damage and then took off his clothes quickly. He jumped in the shower and put the water as hot as he could stand it.  
  
He stayed under the shower for a long time. He couldn’t believe how shitty his night had turned out. He was definitely not going to bring any tricks into the loft for a while; at least not ones that had an advantage on him. He knew the man had been a top, he just had wanted to dominate the man and show him what he could do. That just went to hell, the young man thought.  
  
When he got out he put a pair of sweats on. He grabbed his cell phone and called Michael but the man didn’t answer. He sighed and went to the kitchen where he got the ice cream out. He put some in a bowl and searched for the pack of Cameos he had bought. Then he sat down in the sofa and turned on the TV. He ate for a while before he started to doze off. The last thing he thought of was how it sucked to be alone.  
  
***  
  
Michael came into the loft after having called Brian’s work to set up a lunch date with Brian and finding out that the brunet had called in sick. He’d seen the call Brian gave him the night before but he’d been out with Emmett and Ted celebrating their new apartment and somehow forgot that his phone had been turned off.  
  
“Brian?” Michael called and went to the bedroom.  
  
Brian opened his eyes and stared at Michael. “What?”  
  
“You look horrible,” Michael said.  
  
“Thank you, Mikey,” Brian growled. “Leave me alone.”  
  
“They said you were sick,” Michael said putting his hand on Brian’s forehead. “Holy shit. You are burning up.”  
  
“I’ve always known I’m hot,” Brian said.  
  
“That’s not funny,” Michael said. “Get out of bed. You’re going to the hospital.”  
  
“I don’t want to,” Brian protested.  
  
“Brian, you never get sick,” Michael fought him on it as he tried to get Brian out of bed.  
  
Brian was too tired to fight his friend. So he let Michael take him to the shower and help him. He let Michael dress him and then take him to the Jeep and drive him to the hospital. Brian entered the emergency room with a pair of jeans, his tennis shoes and shirt and right then he knew he had made the biggest mistake not bringing something warmer. He was going to freeze his ass off.  
  
“Hi,” Michael said to the nurse behind the glass at the small office. “We need to see a doctor.”  
  
“Can you sign here and we will call you soon enough,” the nurse, Tina, told them.  
  
Michael signed them in and they sat down and waited. Ten minutes later they were being called.  
  
“How old are you?” the same woman asked once they were through the door and sitting in front of her.  
  
“Twenty two,” Brian told her.  
  
“Do you have insurance Mr. Kinney?” she asked.  
  
Brian sighed and nodded.  
  
“Did you take any pills today?” she asked him.  
  
“No,” Brian told her.  
  
“Any pains?” Tina asked and looked at the brunet.  
  
“I had a headache for a few days,” Brian told her. "It's gone now."  
  
“Did you take anything for that?” she asked jotting something down.  
  
“No,” Brian told her.  
  
“Any other kind of pains?” She asked.  
  
“My back,” Brian told her. “And my stomach.”  
  
Tina looked at him and then and Michael. She looked back at Brian and gave him a little smile. “Have you been coughing or sneezing?”  
  
“No,” Brian assured her.  
  
“Have you have trouble keeping your food down?” Tina asked and raised a brow while she reached for the thermometer.  
  
“A few times but that’s after I eat really fast,” Brian told her.  
  
She put the plastic over it and shoved it in Brian’s mouth. She started jotting down a few things and when she was done she took the thermometer out and proceeded to do everything else she needed. Michael was standing behind the brunet looking at everything she did.  
  
“Are you sexually active?” the woman asked.  
  
“Yes,” Brian told her.  
  
“Do you have a partner?” she asked.  
  
“No,” Brian informed her.  
  
“Do you practice safe sex?” Tina asked.  
  
“Of course I do,” Brian snapped.  
  
Tina nodded and jotted it down. “Do you smoke, use alcohol or any other drugs?”  
  
“I smoke and drink,” Brian told her. “But that’s it.”  
  
Michael said ‘liar’ in his head but kept quiet. From time to time they would smoke pot but that’s all they had ever tried so far.  
  
“Are there any illnesses in your family?” she asked him. “Like diabetes, asthma, cancer, mental illness, etc.”  
  
“Not that I know of,” Brian hissed. “Is all this necessary?”  
  
“Yes,” she assured him. “Any operations?”  
  
Brian shook his head.  
  
“Are you allergic to any drugs?” she asked.  
  
“No,” Brian answered.  
  
“We’re done,” she told him smiling. “You can wait over there,” she said pointing at the waiting room where they came from. “The doctor will be with you soon.”  
  
Brian and Michael went back to the waiting room. Brian rested his head on Michael’s lap and the rest of his body occupying at least three seats. There weren’t many people around. Half an hour later he was called.  
  
Michael stayed back and paced around until he got tired of waiting. When he asked for the brunet they told him that he’d been placed in a hospital room and were waiting for the results to be back. He walked to the room and smiled when he saw the brunet. There was an empty bed next to Brian. He hoped they didn’t place anyone there, even if they could always pull the curtains around.  
  
“Brian,” Michael whispered.  
  
Brian looked up at Michael as he lay on the hospital bed. There was an IV line connected to his hand and it was dripping awfully slowly.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Michael asked.  
  
“I’m better, Mikey,” Brian told him. “I want to go.”  
  
“I know you do,” Michael said. “But let’s just wait and see what happens, okay?”  
  
Brian sighed.  
  
“Since when were you sick?” Michael asked.  
  
“Last night,” Brian told him. “It must be something I ate.”  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
“I’m hungry,” Brian said.  
  
“That’s good,” Michael said. “Do you want me to bring you something?”  
  
“A burger,” Brian told him. “With double bacon.”  
  
“I don’t think so, Brian,” Michael said. “I’m going to go call Ma.”  
  
Brian groaned and watched his friend go. Two hours later when Brian opened his eyes he was surrounded by people. Ted, Emmett, Debbie and Michael were all there.  
  
“Hey, there sleepy head,” Debbie said caressing his face.  
  
Brian sighed and moved back. He felt like shit and the last thing he wanted was someone hovering over him. “What’s going on?”  
  
“You fell asleep,” Michael said.  
  
“I brought soup,” Debbie told him. “It’s still warm. Do you want some?”  
  
“No,” Brian hissed.  
  
Debbie frowned.  
  
“Excuse me,” the doctor said. “I’m Doctor Henry Panache.”  
  
"What's going on?" Debbie asked.  
  
"Could I speak to Mr. Kinney in private?” the doctor asked.  
  
“But we’re his family,” Debbie said.  
  
“Come on, Ma,” Michael told her. “It will be okay,” he said sure that Brian would tell him whatever it was.  
  
When they exited the room the doctor closed the door. He pulled a chair closer to the brunet.  
  
“Am I dying?” Brian asked. The doctor in front of him wasn’t the one that had come to him at first. It had been a woman with red curly hair and big brown eyes. She had been very nice and for some reason she was gone now.  
  
The doctor smiled and shook his head. “It’s nothing that bad. We have to talk about a few things.”  
  
Brian nodded and sat up.  
  
“You’re gay, Brian,” the doctor said. “Am I correct?”  
  
Brian swallowed. “Yes, I am,” he said not sure what that had anything to do with his current situation and then he started thinking about HIV and a lot of other things and that maybe he’d failed to be as safe as possible.  
  
“You’re a bottom or a top?” the doctor asked.  
  
Brian frowned but answered anyways. “I’m a top.”  
  
“Have you ever bottomed?” the man asked.  
  
“One or twice when I was younger,” Brian told him.  
  
Henry frowned when he heard that. “Did something happen to you, Brian?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Brian asked.  
  
“Were you attacked?” the doctor asked concerned at that point. “Raped?”  
  
“No way,” Brian told him. “Just tell me what’s going on.”  
  
“I was looking at your chart and it says you’re single,” the doctor said. “You know how recently we’ve discovered a few men that can have babies?”  
  
Brian felt his stomach turning every which way.  
  
“You’re pregnant,” the doctor informed him.  
  
Brian was sure he was going to puke.  
  
“This is a very sensitive matter,” Doctor Panache said. “It’s very risky.”  
  
“What do you mean I’m pregnant?” Brian asked. “I mean…there was this guy that fucked me about...three months ago but he used a condom each time. He did, I saw him.”  
  
“Condoms are not one hundred percent safe, Brian,” the doctor said. “There have been pregnancies occurring even when people use them. It’s for a number of reasons. A faulty condom, it broke, it was expired, etc.”  
  
Brian felt tears coming to his eyes. He couldn’t be pregnant. He had his job to think about. How he just started and how far he was going to go. He couldn’t have a kid tying him down. He just couldn’t.  
  
“There are options to this,” the doctor said. “You can terminate the pregnancy but there is a high risk you never will be able to have kids again.”  
  
The brunet stared at the doctor like he was speaking Chinese.  
  
“Also it can be dangerous for your health, Brian,” the man said. “I’m not going to lie to you, either way is risky but having the baby is the safer bet.”  
  
Brian rubbed his face and a few tears fell down. The doctor got up and put a hand on Brian’s shoulder.  
  
“Mr. Kinney…Brian,” he said. “Do you want me to call your family in here?”  
  
“No,” he said. “Just…don’t tell them.”  
  
The doctor nodded. “I’m going to keep you here until tomorrow. We need to do a few more tests and then you and I will be seeing each other soon.”  
  
“Why?” Brian asked.  
  
“I’m the resident specialist,” the man told him. “I was called when your results came back.”  
  
“Oh,” Brian whispered.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Brian,” the doctor said. “Get some rest.”  
  
Brian nodded and as soon as the man was gone, everyone was back inside asking a bunch of questions. “It’s nothing. He said I was a bit dehydrated and that I had to take it easy. He was just being a big drama queen about it.”  
  
“Thank god,” Debbie said kissing Brian on the forehead. “I’ve told you a hundred times to take it easy.”  
  
“I know, Deb,” he said smiling.  
  
“I’m glad, Brian,” Michael said smiling and hugged his friend.  
  
“Okay,” Debbie said. “Everyone out. He has to rest. Brian, eat your soup.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “Later,” he told her.  
  
After they were all gone the brunet turned in his side and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with his hand protectively around his stomach.


	3. Watch How News Travel

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my betas Lois and Helen. I hope you guys enjoy it.  


* * *

There was a knock on the loft door and then Michael came inside. Brian was in the kitchen and he turned to look at his friend with an arched brow.  
  
“Hey, I left you a message last night,” Michael said. “You never showed up at Woody’s or Babylon.”  
  
“I had to work late,” Brian said. “I was exhausted.”  
  
What Brian was saying was partially true. He had worked two hours late, not really late until the night, but still, when he got home, he took a shower before he was in the land of the dead.  
  
“We missed you,” Michael said. “I think Ted likes me.”  
  
Brian smirked. “Yeah, he does.”  
  
“What should I do?” Michael asked. “I don’t like him and I don’t want to hurt him.”  
  
“Just pretend you don’t,” Brian said. “It works, trust me.”  
  
“What if he says something?” Michael asked coming closer. “What the fuck is that, Brian?”  
  
Brian looked at the scrambled eggs he was preparing. “What?”  
  
“I think they’re rotten,” Michael informed his friend.  
  
“No,” Brian told him, turning the stove off. “That’s just eggs and tuna.”  
  
Michael frowned. “What?”  
  
Brian put it on a plate. “Do you want some?”  
  
“Not really,” Michael said going to the fridge and pulling out the juice.  
  
Brian went to the fridge and pulled the chocolate milk. He served himself a glass and sat down to eat but not before he used ketchup to drown his eggs and tuna scramble.  
  
“You are going to die after you eat that, Brian,” Michael told him.  
  
“It’s good,” Brian said after the first bite.  
  
Michael shook his head. “Are you sure you’re not sick again?”  
  
Brian sighed. “I wasn’t sick, Mikey…well, not like you think...I am.”  
  
“Wait,” Michael said. “What? You mean you’re still sick? Brian,” he whined. “The doctor told you to take it easy.”  
  
“I’m pregnant,” Brian said.  
  
Michael stared at Brian for a few seconds before he glared at his friend. “What the fuck are you talking about, Brian?” he asked angry.  
  
Brian was surprised. “Michael?”  
  
“God, Brian,” he hissed. “What the fuck happened? I mean you…did someone do something to you?”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “No,” he answered. “It was that night when Emmett went with that guy in the motorcycle and I went with Justin. He’s the father.”  
  
Michael’s anger surfaced. “You let that man fuck you?!”  
  
“What about it, Michael?!” Brian asked getting angry as well. His best friend had no right talking to him like that.  
  
“You’re a top,” Michael said. “Why would you let him?”  
  
“You don’t know what happened, Mikey,” Brian said and drank from his milk. He shrugged it off. “I wanted him and that’s that.”  
  
Michael stared at the glass of juice he’d served himself. He walked closer to the brunet. “There are options. You can have an abortion or you can put it for adoption. You always said that you didn’t want any kids.”  
  
Brian stopped eating for a moment and thought about his parents. He always said he didn’t want a family like that because it was hell for him. He thought how his parents were always drinking and his father would beat the shit out of him while his mother looked away. He didn’t think he could go through with an abortion and giving his kid away didn’t assure him that his son or daughter would be safe. The best he could do was to keep the baby with him. And he would love it and never hurt it. He would give his baby everything it would need and always let her or him know how much he cared.  
  
“No,” Brian said. “I’m not giving my baby away.”  
  
Michael frowned. “But Brian…”  
  
“I said no, Mikey,” Brian hissed.  
  
Michael watched as Brian kept on eating. For a long time nobody said anything then Michael sighed.  
  
“If this is what you want I’ll help you,” Michael said rubbing Brian’s back.  
  
Brian looked up at him and smiled.  
  
“We’ll do it,” the man whispered.  
  
“Thanks Mikey,” Brian answered. “And please don’t tell anyone.”  
  
“Why not?” Michael asked.  
  
“I’m not ready for anyone to know,” Brian told him.  
  
Michael bent down and kissed Brian on the lips. “Whatever you want, Brian.”  
  
Brian smiled at that, happy that his best friend was on his side.  
  
***  
  
Brian and Michael entered the department store. Brian was there to look at prices so he could compare them with the ones on the internet. He had found a lot of things for the arrival of the baby. He had bought a few books and was reading like crazy. As soon as they were in the baby section they started looking at things.  
  
“Look at this,” Michael said lifting a teddy bear. “We should buy this.”  
  
Brian didn’t like it. “Why?”  
  
“For the baby, Brian,” Michael said smiling. “I’m going to buy it.”  
  
“Please don’t,” Brian told him.  
  
Michael arched a brow and then smiled. “You don’t like it.”  
  
“No,” Brian admitted.  
  
Michael laughed and shrugged. “I’ll find another one. It will be the perfect one for her.”  
  
Brian looked at his friend like he was from another planet. “You’re enjoying this too much.”  
  
Michael laughed. “What?”  
  
“You think it’s going to be a girl?” Brian asked.  
  
“Well, yeah,” Michael said smiling. “I like girls. They are easy to handle, right?”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
“Are you going to stay in the loft?” Michael asked.  
  
“Why?” Brian asked as he kept walking with Michael.  
  
“Because it’s big enough for you alone,” Michael pointed out. “Maybe you need another apartment.”  
  
Brian sighed. “Right now I can’t,” the brunet told him.  
  
“If you need money maybe I can help,” Michael told him. “I’ve been getting more hours and maybe I’ll get that manager assistant promotion.”  
  
Brian shook his head. “Its okay, Mikey,” the brunet assured him.  
  
The ad exec was working hard and saving as much as he could. He had cut down in his life style so when the baby got there he would have enough money. He knew that the loft was no place to raise a kid but at least for the first year it would be okay and he still had a whole year on the loft contract. He just couldn’t pick up and leave.  
  
“Are you sure?” Michael asked.  
  
“I’m happy that you’re helping me,” Brian assured him as he threw his arm around his friend’s shoulders.  
  
Michael put his hand on Brian’s stomach. “I’m happy for you, Brian.”  
  
Brian smiled. “Yeah,” he whispered.  
  
“Let’s go see the cribs,” Michael told him.  
  
Brian nodded and they walked together there. People looked at them thinking they were a couple. Michael would have loved to hear that and Brian would have completely freaked out about it. He loved Michael like a brother and nothing more. He was happy that Michael was helping him but that’s as far as it went, yet he couldn’t see how Michael was playing house everyday more.  
  
***  
  
“Do you want to dance?” Emmett asked Michael.  
  
“No,” Michael said. “I’ll stay here with Brian.”  
  
Brian sighed. “You can go with him, Mikey.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Michael told him. “I don’t mind.”  
  
Emmett shrugged and looked at Ted. “You’ll dance with me, right Teddy?”  
  
“Of course, Em,” Ted assured him.  
  
“Let me have a bottle of water,” Brian said.  
  
Michael asked for the same.  
  
“Mikey, you don’t have to do the same,” Brian said. “You can have a beer. Someone should be drinking.”  
  
Michael shrugged. “Moral support?”  
  
Brian laughed at that, his friend was hilarious.  
  
“Hey,” a guy said nearing Brian.  
  
Brian sighed. “I’m not interested.”  
  
Michael watched the guy walking away and turned towards the brunet. “What’s going on?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Brian asked.  
  
“I mean, are you feeling okay?” Michael asked. “We can leave if you want to.”  
  
Brian shook his head. “I’m fine.”  
  
“You never turned down sex, Brian,” the dark haired man said. “And now that you’re…you must be like super horny. I read it somewhere.”  
  
Brian laughed at that. "Most of the time I'm too sick to even think about sex. Plus I don't want to risk the baby's health."  
  
Michael frowned.  
  
“I don’t know anything about these guys and I have to watch out for someone other than me,” Brian said. “Condoms really are not that safe, take me for example. This wouldn’t be happening if they were.”  
  
Michael bit his lower lip. “Brian,” he said moving closer. “If you need help…you know me.”  
  
Brian frowned, getting what Michael meant right away. “No, Mikey. You’re my best friend.”  
  
“Yeah but,” Michael tried again as he put a hand on the brunet’s chest.  
  
“It’s okay,” Brian told him. “As soon as the baby is out, I’m fucking all of PA.”  
  
Michael frowned.  
  
“But thanks for the offer,” Brian said and gave Michael a peck on the lips. “I’m going to the bathroom. Be right back,” he said.  
  
Michael nodded and watched him go.  
  
“Hey, Mikey,” Emmett said coming back. “What’s going on?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Michael asked.  
  
“What’s with Brian?” Emmett asked. “He’s been turning away tricks all night and he’s not drinking or smoking. And ever since he got out of the hospital he looks like he’s dropped a lot of weight.”  
  
“Is he sick?” Ted asked.  
  
“No way,” Michael said. “It’s not that, guys.”  
  
“What is it then?” Ted asked and signaled to the bartender for two more beers.  
  
Michael frowned and shook his head.  
  
“You can tell us,” Emmett said. “Maybe we could help.”  
  
Michael sighed. “I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone. He would kill me.”  
  
“Come on,” Emmett said. “I won’t tell a soul.”  
  
Ted kept quiet letting Emmett work his magic. He knew the man could make anyone talk.  
  
“I mean maybe he needs help with something and we could all do that, Michael,” Emmett said. “We don’t want anything happening to him.”  
  
“Well,” Michael said. “He’s…he’s pregnant.”  
  
“What?” Emmett asked opening his eyes wide.  
  
Ted started coughing as he started choking on the last bit he had from his old beer. “Shit,” he hissed.  
  
“You can’t tell anyone,” Michael said. “Promise.”  
  
“I promise,” Emmett said quickly.  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Ted quipped. “Fuck,” he said and swallowed.  
  
“What happened?” Emmett asked. “I thought Brian was a top.”  
  
“He is,” Michael said, his face changing into one of anger. “That fucking asshole must have given Brian something.”  
  
“Who? What?” Ted asked a bit confused.  
  
“That fucking bastard,” Michael hissed. “The asshole that Brian went with that night on the motorcycle.”  
  
Emmett opened his mouth wide. “You’re serious?”  
  
“Brian never lets anyone top him,” Michael stressed. “And now he’s pregnant by him. I don’t know. I don’t like it.”  
  
Ted and Emmett looked at each other.  
  
“Does Justin know?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Who the fuck?” Michael asked.  
  
“That’s his name,” Emmett pointed out. “Justin.”  
  
“No,” Michael said. “And it’s going to stay that way.”  
  
“Have you asked Brian?” Emmett asked. “Because I have Slater’s number and if you want…”  
  
“Drop it,” Michael hissed. “Brian and I will take care of the baby, nobody else,” the man said. “I have to go,” he said when he saw that Brian was coming their way.  
  
Emmett and Ted watched as Michael went and exchanged a few words with the brunet. Brian nodded and then they left Babylon.  
  
“I’m calling Slater,” Emmett said.  
  
“You can’t,” Ted pointed out.  
  
“Why the fuck not?” Emmett asked pulling out his cell phone.  
  
“Well,” Ted said and thought of why not. “I don’t know. Brian is the one that has a say on this.”  
  
“But I think Slater's friend should know too," Emmett said. "He should be here helping Brian. He was there when the kid was made. It's his responsibility too."  
  
“You don’t even know him,” Ted pointed out but Emmett had already dialed the number.  
  
“Hello?” Emmett said as he started walking out of there so he could talk on the phone. “Slater?”  
  
Ted sighed and wondered what the worst that could happen was.  
  
***  
  
Brian stood down from the examination table and lowered his shirt. He was still in shock after having seen the baby in the ultrasound monitor. Well, he didn’t get to see much but he could see and hear the heart beating. It made it more real now.  
  
“You have to gain some weight Brian,” Henry told him.  
  
“I will,” Brian assured him.  
  
“Are you taking it easy at work?” Doctor Panache asked.  
  
Brian nodded. “Yeah, I’m not staying after work like I used to. I’m even leaving early when I can. I’m having breakfast, snacks, lunch and dinner. And I’m taking my vitamins.”  
  
“Good,” Henry said smiling. “You know we could use the other baby’s father health history, Brian.”  
  
Brian sighed not sure what he was going to do. “I’m going to try and find it," he said. Part of him wanted to find Justin and the other part was terrified. He thought that maybe Justin wouldn't care or even worse, that the sandy haired man would try to take his baby away from him.  
  
Henry nodded.  
  
“I’m not promising anything,” Brian told him. “He was just a one night thing.”  
  
“I bet this was a surprise,” the doctor said.  
  
Brian smiled a bit. “A good one,” the brunet assured him.  
  
“I’m happy to hear that,” Henry told him. “I’ll see you in two weeks. Do you have any questions?”  
  
Brian shook his head. “Not right now.”  
  
“Then I guess we’re done for today,” Henry informed him.  
  
“Thanks, doctor,” Brian said.  
  
When Brian came out, Michael was waiting for him. The man could have gone inside with him but Brian had lied, saying only immediately family could because he wanted to be alone. Michael was starting to piss him off. Everything he did, Michael wanted to be there.  
  
“Are you ready to go?” Michael asked. “I could drive if you want to.”  
  
“No,” Brian said. “I’m okay.”  
  
“I was reading this book,” Michael said. “They are a bunch of names with different meanings.”  
  
Brian nodded slowly. “I guess I would have to see it later.”  
  
“We could name her Jessica,” Michael told him. “I think it’s pretty.”  
  
Brian sighed and looked at his friend. If anyone was going to be naming his daughter it would be him and not ‘them’. He sighed and wondered if Michael would follow him if he ran away and also how long it would take him to catch up with him.  
  
“Do you want something to eat?” Michael asked and rubbed Brian’s tummy. “We have to keep our little girl happy.”  
  
Brian sighed. “Yeah, sure. I could eat.”  
  
Michael smiled widely at the brunet, never noticing the frown on Brian’s face.  
  
***  
  
Brian sat on the diner reading the paper when Emmett and Ted arrived.  
  
“Hey, Brian,” Emmett said. “How are you doing?”  
  
Brian arched a brow but didn’t answer.  
  
“So,” Emmett said. “Have you talked to Justin?”  
  
That’s when Brian lowered the paper to the table. “What for?”  
  
“Well, I talk to Slater, you know,” Emmett said. “I thought you did the same with Justin.”  
  
The brunet huffed. “I don’t. I’m not into relationships.”  
  
Ted hit Emmett’s stomach with his elbow. Emmett glared at his friend. Brian wasn’t even paying attention to them. He just wanted his breakfast before he was out of there.  
  
“If you want his number I could give it to you,” Emmett pointed out.  
  
Ted rolled his eyes.  
  
Brian shook his head and then stared at Emmett. “What is it to you?”  
  
“Nothing,” Emmett assured him. “I thought you liked him.”  
  
“It was just a fuck,” Brian informed them. Then he looked at his watch and sighed. “Deb, my breakfast.”  
  
“Keep your pants on. I’ll be there in a second,” she shouted at him.  
  
“Jesus,” Brian said.  
  
“So,” Ted said. “How are things?”  
  
Brian didn’t answer. He just stared at the man.  
  
“Uh,” Ted didn’t like the way that Brian was looking at him.  
  
“Are you better now?” Emmett asked.  
  
Brian’s head snapped to look at Emmett. “What do you mean?”  
  
“You know,” Emmett said. “You were in the hospital a while back.”  
  
“Oh,” Brian said and licked his bottom lip. “I’m better.”  
  
“That’s good,” Ted commented.  
  
“So,” Emmett said changing his tactics. “Did I tell you guys that my cousin is having a baby?”  
  
“He…is?” Ted asked very slowly as he looked at his friend not sure what Emmett was trying to do.  
  
“Oh yeah,” the man answered. “He’s two months pregnant. You should see how happy they are. I think they are going to get married. Isn’t that something?”  
  
“It’s all bullshit,” Brian hissed.  
  
Emmett, for moment, thought that Brian was onto him.  
  
“Love is not real,” the brunet said. “It’s just something you say to have sex.”  
  
“Oh, Brian,” Emmett said. “You’re so wrong. Love does exist and it’s beautiful.”  
  
Brian frowned and looked down. He listened as Emmett kept talking about loving your friends and family, about having someone special in your life. He put his hand on his lower belly and wondered if his kid would hate him for not giving him a normal family. He didn’t have anyone special in his life. Briefly he considered asking Emmett to talk to his friend so he could talk with Justin but decided not to do so.  
  
He didn’t need anyone’s help to go through his pregnancy. Plus he had Michael to help him and that’s all he needed. In the back of his head he still thought that no one would love him because he wasn’t worth it like his father told him when he was little.  
  
“Here you go,” Debbie said putting Brian’s plate in front of him.  
  
“I’m not hungry anymore,” he said getting up and paying for the food anyway.  
  
“You have to eat,” she told him.  
  
“I’m going to be late for work,” Brian told her.  
  
Debbie frowned and turned towards the other two men at the table. “What would it be boys?”  
  
Emmett looked at Ted and smiled. “I so did the right thing.”  
  
“I don’t want to know,” Ted assured him.  
  
“What are you guys talking about?” Debbie asked eyeing them.  
  
“I’ll take his,” Emmett said pulling Brian’s order towards him.  
  
“Just oatmeal,” Ted said.  
  
Debbie nodded and went to get it. She wondered if Brian’s mood change had been because of them, but didn’t think so. Lately Brian was like that all the time. She hoped that the boy was okay. She loved him like a son and she worried about him a lot.  
  
***  
  
Slater knocked on the door and then went inside. “Justin, I’ve been calling you.”  
  
“I know,” the man muttered from under the covers.  
  
“I need to talk to you,” Slater informed him.  
  
Justin rolled in bed and sighed. “What the fuck do you want at this hour?”  
  
Slater sat on the edge of the bed. “I have to tell you something I found out about you. I’m shocked and appalled Justin.”  
  
Justin rubbed his head and sat up. He reached for his cigarettes and got up. “Have you seen my lighter?”  
  
The other man looked around. Justin stood in front of his dresser and picked his gun and put it on the front of his waist band. “So,” he said as he looked at Slater through the mirror.  
  
Slater, who was looking around for the lighter, looked at the shorter man. “You’re not going to believe it.”  
  
Justin used one of the lighters he had on top of his dresser. “What?” he asked.  
  
“Remember Emmett?” Slater asked.  
  
Justin nodded slowly as he took a drag from his cigarette.  
  
“Well, he called me,” Slater said smirking.  
  
“Just fucking tell me,” Justin said getting annoyed.  
  
“That kid you brought with you is now pregnant and all fingers point to you,” Slater told him.  
  
“Mmm,” Justin muttered. He opened the top drawer and put his cigarettes inside as well as his gun, making sure that Slater wasn't seeing what he was doing. “How the fuck do I know it’s mine?”  
  
“That’s what I asked him,” Slater said. “And Emmett explained to me how Brian is a top and he fucks anything that moves and he would never let anyone fuck him. So then he was asking me if you did anything to him like slip him something in his drink or I don’t know,” Slater related and laughed. “Did you?”  
  
“Of course not,” Justin said. “He wanted me fucking his tight hole, plain and simple.”  
  
“What are you going to do?” Slater asked. “Because if you’re going there, I might go with you.”  
  
“Slater,” Justin said grinning. “You really like this Emmett character.”  
  
“He’s fun,” Slater said. “A fresh breath of air from all these leeches that always want something from you.”  
  
Justin went back to the bed. He thought about going to see the brunet and decided to do so. He’d been thinking about the younger man ever since he had left Pennsylvania. There was something about Brian that had captured his mind. “I guess we’ll have to pay them a visit and find out what the fuck is going on.”  
  
Slater smiled.


	4. My Kid

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my betas Lois and Helen. I hope you guys like it. Justin is back in town.   


* * *

“Wait,” Slater said talking to Justin.  
  
Justin stopped the car on the side of the road and waited.  
  
“Yeah, okay,” he said on the phone. “Okay, no problem. Thanks, Emmett,” Slater said and hung up. “He told me that he went to the diner and Brian was there. He’s going to wait for us outside.”  
  
They were going to meet Emmett at the diner to begin with. Now it turned out that the man responsible for their visit to PA was there as well. Justin drove there as he tried to control his heart. He parked the car in the alley and got out. The two of them walked to the diner and Emmett was outside pacing.  
  
“Hey hot thing,” Slater said.  
  
Emmett smiled from ear to ear. Justin rolled his eyes and was about to enter the diner when Emmett stopped him.  
  
“Look, Brian told Michael that he was pregnant and made him swear that he wouldn’t say anything,” Emmett said really fast. “And then Michael told us and we promised not to say anything so you can’t go in there and tell him that you know about the baby because then Michael would know I broke my promise and he would never tell me anything and Brian would know Michael broke his promise and really, why go through all this trouble.”  
  
“Jesus man,” Justin said.  
  
Slater laughed. “Just go in there and sit with him. We’ll be in there in a few minutes. Don’t worry,” he said.  
  
Emmett nodded and did.  
  
Justin sighed. “I don’t know about this. What if…”  
  
“You can always get the baby tested after it’s born,” Slater pointed out.  
  
“That’s not what I mean,” Justin said. “I don’t want him growing up around me.”  
  
Slater nodded slowly. “I guess…it can be dangerous.”  
  
Justin sighed. “But then I want to enjoy it. I’m thirty and I don’t have kids or anyone for that matter.”  
  
Slater rubbed his chin.  
  
“Fuck it,” Justin said. “Let’s just go in and see what happens.”  
  
Emmett was making small conversation with the brunet who was more interesting in wolfing down the waffles in his plate. Slater sat down next to Emmett and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
“How is it going?” Slater asked smirking.  
  
“Slater,” Emmett said trying to act surprised. “Wow.”  
  
Brian looked up and stared at them. Then he looked to the side and saw Justin standing there. The shorter man had his hair untied and it almost reached his shoulders.  
  
“Hey kid,” Justin said and grinned. “Can I sit down?”  
  
Brian felt like he was three inches tall. His heart started beating so fast that he thought someone would have to come and pick it up when it flew across the diner once it ripped out of his chest. He swallowed and felt like he couldn’t breathe.  
  
“So?” Justin asked.  
  
“Sure,” Brian said so low that Justin barely heard him.  
  
Justin sat down and moved as close to Brian as he could.  
  
“So how have you been?” Slater asked Emmett.  
  
Emmett smiled. “Good but now that you’re here I’m better.”  
  
Brian stared at his food and couldn’t move.  
  
“Aren’t you going to finish your food?” Justin asked the brunet.  
  
Brian looked at Justin and back at his food. “I’m done,” the brunet said. “Can you let me out? I have to go.”  
  
Justin got up and watched the brunet. “I’m going after him,” he said to Slater who nodded and stayed with Emmett.  
  
When Justin got out of the diner he saw the brunet getting in a black Jeep. He sighed and quickly went to get his car. By the time he had backed away from the alley, the brunet was gone. So he did the only thing he could and that was drive to Brian’s building. He still remembered the way. He smiled when he saw the Jeep there and he parked behind it. He got out and went to the front entrance. He read the names on the buzzer and found Brian’s floor. He rang someone else claiming he had a package.  
  
Once inside he took the elevator to Brian’s floor. When he got there he found two apartments. He knocked on the one across from the elevator. When the door opened, Brian was there.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Brian asked, surprise to see the blond standing there.  
  
“I don’t know,” Justin said going inside. He was grinning like a fool.  
  
Brian frowned and went after the older man.  
  
“I went out of my way to see you and you’re acting like you don’t care,” Justin said looking around. “This place looks good.”  
  
Brian looked back at the open door. Then he walked closer to Justin. “You’re nuts, you can’t come in here just like that.”  
  
“Like what?” Justin asked arching a brow.  
  
Brian sighed.  
  
“You know I was polite enough to offer you something when we were at my place,” Justin told him.  
  
“Do you want something to drink?” Brian asked annoyed.  
  
“Sure,” Justin said.  
  
Brian closed the door first and then went to the kitchen and got Justin a beer. He still bought them but the only one drinking them was Michael when he dropped by. He opened it and when he turned around, Justin was there standing behind him. “Uh, here.”  
  
“So,” Justin said after taking a sip. “How have you been?”  
  
“I meant it,” Brian said. “When I said I didn’t fuck anyone twice.”  
  
“Don’t you think you would have to at least fuck me once before that applies,” Justin whispered as he came close to the brunet.  
  
Brian felt himself hardening as Justin caressed his neck.  
  
“Tell me,” Justin whispered. “Have you thought of me?”  
  
The brunet fisted his hands. “No,” he gasped out.  
  
“Mmm,” Justin muttered as he put the beer on top of the kitchen counter.  
  
“So, I think you should go,” Brian whispered.  
  
“I've thought of you," Justin muttered. "Thought of how good it was having your tight ass wrapped tightly around my cock."  
  
Brian gasped when the older man licked his neck. Then Justin moved closer and started sucking the brunet's earlobe. It was his sensitive side and Justin had memorized it. The older man undid Brian’s pants and pushed them down before he moved to the brunet’s shirt. Once he had the man naked he moved back to enjoy the view.  
  
The younger man wondered how the fuck he was the one that ended up naked at his own home. Justin pushed Brian against the kitchen island. Then he kissed the brunet hard and fast. Brian moaned and he felt like it was an injection of liquid fire. His body was hit with a wave of heat in seconds. He ripped the buttons off Justin’s shirt and got rid of it. Justin pushed his holster off and when it hit the floor, the gun made a loud thud. That didn’t stop them. Justin got rid of his wife beater before they moved to Justin’s pants.  
  
The smaller man got hold of a condom before his jeans were pooling around his ankles. Justin went back to kiss Brian as his hands started to jerk the brunet.  
  
“Justin,” Brian groaned.  
  
Justin turned Brian around and pushed him against the counter. He ripped the lubed condom open and put it on. He spitted on his index and middle finger before he was pushing said digits into the brunet.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Brian hissed.  
  
The blond busied himself kissing Brian’s neck while he opened the younger man. When he though Brian was ready he pulled his fingers away. Then he placed himself at the brunet’s entrance. He pushed inside the brunet and groaned.  
  
“Wait,” Brian gasped out as his hand moved back and clamped down on Justin’s thigh. “God, please wait.”  
  
“Shhh,” Justin said as he gripped Brian’s hips.  
  
After a few minutes the brunet relaxed and Justin pushed inside all the way. He had to wait again until the brunet was ready. Then he started fucking him with long slow strokes. Brian opened his legs more and leaned closer to the cold surface. He moaned as Justin rubbed against his sweet spot over and over again. He didn’t know how much he needed it until that moment.  
  
“God,” Justin groaned. “You’re perfect,” he gasped. “So…tight…fuck, fuck.”  
  
Brian bit his lower lip and his hips arched up. “Touch me,” he moaned.  
  
Justin grabbed Brian’s cock and groaned as he found out how wet the younger man was. He started pounding faster and faster until he was right on the edge. He bit down on Brian’s back and emptied himself. Brian let go of everything and his cum adorned Justin’s fist.  
  
“Fuck,” Justin said as he pulled away slowly.  
  
Both of them ended up lying on the floor. Justin tied off the condom and then got rid of his boots and pants. Then he was on top of the taller man kissing him and touching him everywhere. His forearms on the floor so all his weight wasn't on the brunet.  
  
“God, I want to eat you up,” he whispered as he licked behind the brunet’s ear.  
  
“Mmm,” Brian sighed.  
  
“We should get up,” Justin pointed out.  
  
Brian swallowed hard. He was thankful that his belly didn’t show any signs of a pregnancy. He stared at the shorter man wondering if he should tell him the truth.  
  
“So?” Justin asked smirking.  
  
“Um,” Brian said sitting up.  
  
Justin got up and started picking his clothes and possessions.  
  
Brian watched the older man walking away and his mouth watered as he watched Justin’s ass. He sighed and looked down at himself. He put his hand on his stomach and thought about his baby. He wondered if Justin was going to stick around. If he could trust the brown haired man to form part of the happy family he was trying to build.  
  
“Hey,” Justin said. “Come on, let’s get into bed. I want a tour,” he said from the bedroom. “Of all of you.”  
  
Brian walked to the bedroom and thought he would see how things went before he told Justin that he was pregnant.  
  
***  
  
Brian was on his side with his elbow on the bed and his head resting on his hand. He was staring at the blond that was currently sleeping. He bit his lower lip as his free hand went up to caress Justin's face. He had a little smile in place even though he didn't know it. He'd been staring at the blond for more than half an hour now. He wondered if his kid would look anything like the man in front of him. A man he didn't know anything about.  
  
"You have soft hands," Justin told him.  
  
Brian pulled his hand away with a gasp.  
  
"Hey," Justin said grabbing Brian's hand.  
  
He pulled it to his mouth and kissed the brunet’s hand. Then he gave Brian a wide smile.  
  
"I want you," Brian said moving closer. "I want to fuck you."  
  
"Brian," Justin muttered. "Don't ask me again."  
  
Brian felt like crying for a second but pushed it all back. He didn't know what was happening to him. He was about to act like a five year old when he didn't get his way. The brunet cleared his throat and moved on his back. Justin sighed and wanted to make it up to the man.  
  
He knew that Brian had to be sore because the night before they had spend it fucking. He should let Brian fuck him but he didn’t want the kid to use it as an excuse to push him away, also it was not easy for him to give up control.  
  
“Why not?” Brian asked.  
  
“Do you want to get rid of me that badly?” Justin asked jokingly.  
  
“It’s not that,” the brunet assured him. “It’s just that you have such a great ass. I look at it and get so fucking horny. I want to fuck you hard and fast and have you begging for more.”  
  
“Sounds like you have thought about it,” Justin said getting on top of Brian.  
  
“I have,” Brian admitted.  
  
Justin kissed the man under him. He caressed every piece of skin that his hands came in contact with. Brian turned them around and straddled the man. He rubbed his erection against the blond. The shorter man pushed his tongue inside Brian’s mouth. He loved the feel and taste of the man on top of him. He didn’t know why it was but he loved to kiss Brian’s mouth like no one ever before.  
  
Then Brian was rubbing his ass over Justin’s hard cock. He wanted to fuck and he knew that it was quicker to have Justin fucking him than beg the blond for it to be the other way around. He wasn’t giving up just yet on his wishes but at the moment he had more pressing matters.  
  
“Fuck me,” Brian said when pulled his lips away.  
  
Justin brought two fingers to his mouth and covered them with saliva. “Lift up,” he commanded.  
  
Brian did and gasped when Justin’s pushed a finger inside of him. His head dropped on the crock of the blond’s neck. He then bit down on Justin’s shoulder when the older man pushed another finger inside of him. He knew he was a bit sore, yet he wanted more. He started rotating his hips trying to get the digits to touch his prostate. Every time he managed it he grunted and moved faster.  
  
"You like that, kid," Justin said huskily.  
  
Brian was beyond the point of protesting. He would remind Justin later on not to call him a kid. His eyes opened when Justin pulled his fingers out. He looked down to see what the shorter man was doing. He saw Justin putting on the condom and when the blond looked up at him, he gave him a lustful look.  
  
“Ride me, kid,” Justin told him.  
  
The brunet lifted up and grabbed Justin’s dick. He placed it at his entrance and started pushing down. His eyes closed yet again and he moaned when the head of Justin’s member breached past the rings in his hole.  
  
“Easy,” Justin whispered as his fingertips caressed the brunet’s hips.  
  
Brian threw his head back and pushed down the rest of the way. He took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes when he started moving.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin groaned. “That’s it.”  
  
The brunet placed his hands on top of Justin’s chest as he rode him. He whimpered when Justin started jerking him off. Justin’s thrusts became nothing but mere jabs as he tried to cum deep inside the brunet.  
  
“Oh,” Brian gasped and knew he was about to cum.  
  
Justin held on to the brunet’s hips. His whole body arched up as the brunet slammed back down into him. He started caressing Brian's nipples and Brian moaned with pleasure. The younger man scratched Justin's chest and screamed the blond's name before he splashed his cum all over them.  
  
Seconds later Justin was climaxing. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Brian moved away. Justin tied up the condom and threw it to the floor.  
  
“You okay?” Justin asked as he cuddled with the taller man.  
  
Brian purred and nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered.  
  
Justin caressed Brian’s face. “I’m going to go out and get something to eat.”  
  
Brian frowned. “There is food in the fridge.”  
  
“I don't want to cook," Justin said. "And you look way too comfortable. I don't want to make you get up and cook us something."  
  
Brian smiled at that. "There is a Deli about two blocks from here, once you get out go to the left."  
  
"Sounds perfect," Justin told him.  
  
Brian watched as Justin got off the bed and put his clothes on. He frowned when he saw the older man taking his guns. He looked away and knew that if Justin wanted to become part of his life, he would have to leave the guns out of the equation. He didn't even want to know what people Justin was involved with.  
  
"Do you want hot chocolate or coffee?" Justin asked when he was dressed. He knew that Brian probably couldn’t have coffee but he wasn’t supposed to know that.  
  
"Hot chocolate," Brian told him.  
  
"What else?" the blond asked.  
  
"I want an egg, ham and cheese sandwich," the young man said. "And they should put lettuce and tomato on it too. And I want the cheese to be cheddar."  
  
"Okay," Justin said.  
  
“No wait,” the brunet said. “I want bacon too and no tomato. Forget that.”  
  
The blond smirked and nodded.  
  
"Oh, and they sell these chocolate covered doughnuts," the brunet said and smiled.  
  
The light brown haired man got one knee on the bed and leaned towards Brian. He kissed him on the forehead and gave him a big smile. “Okay, whatever you want kid.”  
  
“I’m not a kid,” Brian told him closing his eyes.  
  
The sandy haired man chuckled. "You are my kid."  
  
Brian felt his heart jumping up and down with happiness. He hoped he wasn't blushing.  
  
"How am I going to get back in?" Justin asked.  
  
Brian told him where the keys were and what the code was. Then he closed his eyes again with a big smile. He liked the way Justin was treating him. He could so get used to it.  
  
***  
  
"Brian," Michael said.  
  
"Mmm, it took you long enough," Brian muttered; he was still half asleep.  
  
Michael frowned and then smiled. "What are you dreaming about?"  
  
"You want me to show you?" Brian asked smirking.  
  
The brunet opened his eyes and frowned.  
  
“What’s going on?” Michael asked.  
  
Brian sat up. “Oh, hey,” he said pulling the covers to the middle of his chest.  
  
“Did you have a trick over?” Michael asked noticing that the room smelled of nothing but pure sex.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Brian asked.  
  
"I came to check on you," Michael said.  
  
Brian sighed. "I'm not a little kid, Mikey."  
  
Michael nodded slowly. "How's the baby?"  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Brian asked annoyed.  
  
"I know that, Brian," Michael told him sighing. "I just worry about you."  
  
"You don't have to," Brian pointed out.  
  
"Then who is going to do it?" Michael asked sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Brian wanted to blurt Justin's name but kept quiet. He didn't even know if Justin was staying. He sighed as he thought of what he was going to do.  
  
"Are you okay?" Michael asked as he caressed Brian's face.  
  
Brian pulled his head back. "Uh, look I'm going to sleep some more; why don't you go home and call me later."  
  
"I can stay and clean or something," Michael said.  
  
Brian swallowed. "I uh..." he didn't know how to tell his friend that he was waiting for Justin.  
  
Then the door opened and closed. Michael frowned and got up quickly to see what the fuck was going on. He could swear that he had locked the door.  
  
"Brian, I brought you a large hot chocolate because you didn't tell me how big you wanted it," Justin said as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
“Who the fuck are you?” Michael asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Justin arched a brow. “I’m Justin and I'm bringing breakfast," the sandy haired man said.  
  
"How did you get inside?" Michael asked.  
  
"I have a key, isn’t it obvious," Justin said showing them to Michael before he put them on the counter. "Who are you?"  
  
"How the fuck?!" Michael asked, angry.  
  
Justin didn't like the guy's attitude one bit. "I think you should go."  
  
"I'm Brian's best friend," Michael informed him. "You should be the one to go."  
  
The light brown haired man wanted to shoot Michael right then. The fact that Michael thought he had any right to decide what went on with Brian bugged him.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Justin said.  
  
"Michael," Brian said as he came out of the room in a pair of sweats. "He has the keys because I gave them to him."  
  
"Why?" Michael asked.  
  
Brian was now walking towards the food. "So he could bring me breakfast."  
  
As soon as Brian was close enough Justin kissed the brunet's neck. "Mmm, tell him to leave," he muttered.  
  
Brian looked at Justin and sighed.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Michael asked crossing his arms.  
  
"What business is it of yours?" Justin asked. “And if you must know, we were fucking.”  
  
Michael seemed to be turning as red as a tomato. “Can I speak with you, Brian?”  
  
Brian stared at his friend. “What?”  
  
Michael stared at them hard.  
  
“I’m going to the bathroom to snoop around while you two talk,” Justin said.  
  
Brian smirked at that. “Sure,” he said.  
  
Brian watched him go and then turned to his friend. “What is it?” he asked and started opening the bags that the shorter man had brought.  
  
“What are you doing?” Michael asked coming closer to his friend. “Have you lost your fucking mind?”  
  
“Why?” Brian asked as he closed the bag because he found a few bagels in it. He deduced that Justin was having that.  
  
He opened the other bag and smiled. He inspected it and was satisfied that it was like he’d asked for it. Then he grabbed the bigger cup and pulled it close to him.  
  
“That is Justin,” Michael whispered. “The Justin.”  
  
The brunet sighed.  
  
“Brian, you said you had to be careful,” Michael said.  
  
“What?” Brian asked opening the smaller cup to see what it was. It was coffee and he closed it quickly. Then he took a bite of his sandwich and stared at his friend. “What?” he asked with his mouth full.  
  
“You said you were going to be careful because of the baby,” Michael hissed. He looked back and then leaned closer to the brunet. “You don’t know where the fuck he’s been.”  
  
Brian sighed. “We used protection.”  
  
“Like the time you got pregnant,” Michael pointed out.  
  
Brian glared. “Jesus fuck, Mikey,” the brunet hissed. “I just…god, I was so…he…god.”  
  
The brunet didn’t know how to explain things to his friend. He didn’t know what the older man did to him to make him turn into a puddle. He forgot what the word ‘no’ was or how to pronounce it. He just couldn’t resist the man, plain and simple.  
  
“What?” Michael asked.  
  
“I haven’t had sex in almost three months,” Brian told him. “He came out of nowhere and next thing I know we’re fucking like the world is about to end. I just…I wanted him.”  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes at the brunet. “I offered you to help you out, Brian.”  
  
“Michael,” Brian said sternly. “You’re my friend and nothing else. That’s what we are. You don’t have to do this for me, okay?”  
  
“But Brian…” Michael stuttered. “I…we could…”  
  
“Are you guys done talking?” Justin asked as he came towards them.  
  
The shorter man had nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. He had thought of taking a shower but didn’t because he wanted Brian with him. He grabbed the bag with his two bagels and opened it.  
  
“Do you want any, Michael?” Justin asked.  
  
“No,” Michael spat out. “I have to go. I’ll call you, Brian. We’ll talk about this.”  
  
When the door was closed, Justin stared at Brian.  
  
“Are you with him?” Justin asked.  
  
“He’s my best friend and nothing more,” Brian said. “I know you don’t have to say it. He likes me, but whatever attraction there is, it’s all him.”  
  
Justin swallowed the piece of bagel he’d been chewing. “Good, I’m not going to be forced to eliminate the competition,” he said sarcastically.  
  
Brian looked at Justin and smirked.  
  
***  
  
“Well, look who it is,” Slater said as Justin came into the building.  
  
“Hey,” Tony said. “I heard you’re going to be a daddy.”  
  
Justin smiled and nodded. He pulled a chair close and sat with them.  
  
“You’ve been gone for more than a day,” Slater said and nodded at Tony. “Smith was pissed.”  
  
Justin rubbed his face and sighed. “What did he say?”  
  
“He wants to talk to you as soon as possible,” Slater informed him.  
  
Justin got up and walked away so he could call the man. About an hour later he came back.  
  
“So?” Slater asked as he looked up at his friend then at his cards.  
  
“I’m off the hook,” was all the light brown haired man said before he sat down.  
  
“Want to play?” Tony asked.  
  
“No,” Justin said.  
  
“So, did he tell you he was pregnant?” Slater asked.  
  
“No,” Justin said. “But he’s gained weight since the last time we saw each other. You can’t tell he’s got one on the oven though.”  
  
“How did you find out he was pregnant?” Tony asked and moved his cards closer to Slater so the man could take his turn.  
  
“A friend told me,” Slater muttered. “So what if he doesn’t tell you?”  
  
“Eventually he’s going to have to,” Justin pointed out.  
  
“That’s true,” Slater said frowning as he threw his card on the table. “Are you cheating?”  
  
Tony laughed as he grabbed all the cards to set them again.  
  
“I came to get some of my clothes,” Justin said smiling. “I’m going to stay with him.”  
  
Slater smiled. “Look at you,” the man said. “You’re fucking glowing man.”  
  
“Shut up,” Justin said.  
  
Tony looked at the blue eyed man and chuckled as he shook his head.  
  
“Are you going to be with him because he’s going to have your kid?” Slater asked as he pushed the long sleeves in his shirt back to the middle of his forearm.  
  
“It’s not like I came back for him,” Justin said. “I wanted to see if it was true. Then I would have been around as much as I could have and given him everything he needed. But now…damn,” the shorter man said and he sighed. “I wanted him so badly. I wanted to touch him and kiss him and fuck him senseless.”  
  
Slater smirked as he listened to the man. “Didn’t you?”  
  
“Yes,” Justin answered with a laugh. “But I still want that.”  
  
“You have it bad,” Tony pointed out.  
  
“He looked as hot and sexy as before,” Justin said.  
  
“Well it’s only been five months,” Slater pointed out. “I know people change and all that but what did you think he was going to morph into?”  
  
Tony laughed and started giving cards to Justin and Slater first.  
  
“No man,” Justin said. “You know how when you see a guy and you fuck him and then you see him again and you’re like, oh well I had him. He loses some of the appeal,” Justin said.  
  
“Right,” Slater said.  
  
“The same happens to me with the ladies,” Tony said. “Well, some of them are hard to forget.”  
  
“Well,” Justin said and smiled. “Brian is hard to forget. I couldn’t stop thinking about him before and I can’t stop thinking about him now. I just don’t want to leave. I want more. I want to take care of him and make sure they will be safe.”  
  
“I hear a wedding,” Tony teased.  
  
Justin laughed at that and then frowned as he picked the cards. “What the fuck are you guys playing?”  
  
“Go fish,” Tony said.  
  
And Justin almost laughed. Tony and Slater, men who had done unspeakable things, were playing a kid’s game. Life truly was a box of surprises.  
  
***  
  
There was a knock on the door and Brian went to open it. He let Michael in and then walked back to his desk.  
  
“Is he here?” Michael asked.  
  
“No,” Brian answered as he sat down on the chair.  
  
“What are you doing?” Michael asked.  
  
“Work,” the brunet replied. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I was wondering if you wanted to go out,” Michael told him.  
  
Brian shook his head. “I’m busy.”  
  
“Just for a little while,” Michael said. “It’s not good to be cooped in here.”  
  
Brian sighed. “I really do have to finish this. Tomorrow, okay?”  
  
“Sure,” Michael said. “So, are you going to see him again?”  
  
The brunet grabbed the mouse and hit save. “Why?”  
  
Michael shrugged. “I’m just wondering.”  
  
“I’m going to have to see him the rest of my life one way or another,” Brian said. “I’m having his baby,” he said and opened another file.  
  
Michael frowned. “You told him.”  
  
“Not yet,” the twenty two year old man said.  
  
“Are you going to tell him?” Michael asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Brian said. “I really don’t know, Mikey.”  
  
“You barely know him,” Michael told him. “You’re acting so crazy Brian. First you go with him without knowing what could have happen to you. Then you get pregnant. Now he comes back and you end up in bed with him and give him your fucking keys as if you’ve known him forever.”  
  
Brian sighed as he stared at his friend. He couldn’t believe Michael was getting so worked up over things. “He has a right to know that he’s going to be a father.”  
  
Michael shook his head. “I said I was going to help you.”  
  
“It’s not your job,” Brian pointed out.  
  
"What if he doesn't want her?" Michael asked.  
  
“Stop it!” Brian yelled.  
  
Michael took a deep breath. “I don’t know what to tell you, Brian. I can’t believe you’re doing this.”  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
“Who is that?” Michael asked.  
  
“If I was psychic I would be a millionaire by now, Mikey,” Brian drawled. But he knew that it was Justin. He went and opened the door. “Hey,” he said when Justin smiled at him.  
  
The older man had a blue and white Nike sports bag. He went inside and put it on the floor.  
  
“Hey, Michael,” the sandy haired man said when he saw the man.  
  
Michael didn’t answer. He stared at the bag and then at Brian, silently asking what was going on.  
  
“You can put your things in the closet,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin nodded and grabbed the bag once again. He didn’t know why, but each time he saw Brian’s friend, he got a bad feeling.  
  
Michael walked over to Brian. “What is going on?”  
  
“Go home, Mikey,” Brian told him.  
  
“Brian,” Michael said in a deadly tone. “Is he moving here?”  
  
“He’s going to stay for a while,” Brian informed him.  
  
“Are you shitting me?” Michael asked.  
  
“It’s just for a few days,” Brian said.  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes at the brunet.  
  
“He said that he was leaving in a week and asked me if he could stay here,” Brian informed him. “And I just…I said yes.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Michael said. “You’re being such an ass about this whole thing. He doesn’t love you Brian. He just wants to fuck you. Can’t you see that?”  
  
“It’s my fucking problem,” Brian spat out. “I’ll see you, Mikey.”  
  
Before Michael could say anything else, Brian closed the door. He locked it and set the alarm before he walked back to the desk. He was typing away when a pair of strong arms rubbed his shoulders.  
  
“You look tense,” Justin whispered. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin started massaging him. “Go ahead,” he said. “Keep on working.”  
  
Brian smiled and for a brief moment he could see a family in the future. And it was beautiful and it was perfect and it was all his.  
  
***  
  
Justin had spent the day with Slater. He had left the loft early in the morning way before Brian had woken up. He called the loft but nobody answered. He had the brunet’s cell phone and called him to ask him where he was. He frowned when Brian told him he was at Woody’s. The shorter man went there to find his lover.  
  
“Hey beautiful,” Justin said, smiling when he arrived at the place and found the brunet sitting at one of the stalls staring at a bottle of water.  
  
Brian looked up and gave the blond a small smile.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Justin asked.  
  
The brunet nodded towards the pool table. “I promised Michael that I would go out with them tonight.”  
  
“Wouldn’t you rather be at home with me fucking our brains out?” Justin asked as he put his hand at the end of Brian’s back.  
  
The taller man smirked. “I much rather be doing that, yeah.”  
  
“Let’s get out of here then,” Justin told him.  
  
“Brian,” Michael said sharply. “Come on. Let’s go play.”  
  
Brian sighed. “I thought it was going to be you and Ted only.”  
  
“Emmett wants to play as well,” Michael said and ignored Justin completely.  
  
“Fine,” Brian said, getting up as he held the bottle of water he had.  
  
Justin followed them and sat down to watch them.  
  
“Hi,” Emmett said. “How is it going?”  
  
“Good,” Justin replied and extended his hand when he saw Brian looking for a place to leave his bottle of water.  
  
“Thanks,” Brian said.  
  
Justin pulled him for a kiss. “You’re welcome.”  
  
Michael glared at them before he turned to look at the game at the table. Ted was watching Michael and he sighed. He felt invisible to the man. He wondered why Michael couldn’t stop pining away for Brian when it was obvious that the brunet was so into Justin.  
  
For the next forty five minutes the guys played. Then Brian had to go to the bathroom…yet again. Justin of course went after him this time. When Brian was done the blond pulled the brunet to one of the stalls.  
  
“What are you doing?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin smirked and proceeded to fuck him senseless. When they were almost done the door opened and someone saw them but quickly left. When they were done they got cleaned up and went outside. Justin told Brian that he wanted to leave and the brunet said goodbye to his friends.  
  
“Are you going to let him tell you what to do now?” Michael asked, furious.  
  
“I’m right here,” Justin said. “And Brian is a big boy. He can make his own choices. If he wanted to stay, he would.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Michael said. “I’m not talking to you.”  
  
“Michael,” Emmett said putting his hand on Michael’s arm. “Come on, honey. Let the love birds alone.”  
  
Michael pulled his arm away from the tall man. “You don’t know shit,” he hissed. “He’s with Brian because he’s in town and he can fuck him without getting to work too hard for it.”  
  
“Are you blind?” Justin asked getting in front of Michael. “Look around you. This place is full of guys that I can fuck and if you notice, they’re dying to get a piece of me.”  
  
Brian knew it was true because all night there had been guys trying to get Justin’s attention. He had thought that the blond just hadn’t noticed. Now he knew better.  
  
“I don’t need to use Brian for anything. I’m with him because the first time I saw him I thought he was the hottest man alive. And guess what? He still is,” Justin growled. “So back off!”  
  
Emmett wished he had someone like the blond.  
  
“I’m going to get the car,” Justin said and left the place.  
  
Brian shook his head as he stared at Michael. “What is wrong with you?”  
  
“I don’t care what he says,” Michael told him. “He’s only using you.”  
  
“I care about what he says,” Brian hissed. “So stop being such an ass to him all the time.”  
  
Emmett knew things were getting ugly. “Brian,” he said and interlaced his arm with Brian’s. “Honey, forget Michael and tell me how that man is in bed. Any good?”  
  
Brian knew what Emmett was trying to do and he let him. He wasn’t up to be arguing with Michael. He knew that the stress wasn’t good for his baby.  
  
“I mean he must be if you’re still interested,” Emmett pointed out.  
  
Brian smirked as he let the tall man pull him away. “He’s fucking great.”  
  
“You don’t say,” Emmett commented.  
  
“He has a tongue to die for,” Brian said smirking. “And that’s all you’re getting for now.”  
  
“Fine,” Emmett said and kissed Brian on the cheek. “Go to your knight.”  
  
Brian took a deep breath and nodded. Once he was outside he looked around but Justin wasn’t coming from any direction. He put a hand over his belly and smiled. “Your father is wonderful you know. God, I think daddy is in love. Can you believe that? I’m so scared. He’s not as good as he seems and yet I can’t help but want him more and more. What should I do? What he said it was beautiful, wasn’t it?” he asked and closed his eyes. “He wants me, out of all of them.”  
  
A couple of minutes later he felt someone pushing him back against the wall. He tried to pull away but the guy grabbed him by the neck.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Brian asked.  
  
“Brian, Brian, Brian,” Cole said smirking. “I saw you.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked lost.  
  
“You looked hot,” Cole told him smirking. “Being such a good boy taking it up the ass like you should be.”  
  
“Fuck you, Cole,” Brian told him, trying to fight the man off.  
  
Cole leaned closer. “I should fuck…you.”  
  
Brian frowned and moved his head to the side right in time. Cole had tried to kiss him. The older man chuckled as the brunet tried to fight him over. Cole was a bit taller than the brunet and more muscular.  
  
“Let me go,” Brian hissed.  
  
“Oh don’t fight me,” Cole said smirking. “You know you want it. I know you’re going to enjoy my cock deep inside of you. I’ll have you moaning and saying my name just like he did.”  
  
While they fought, the mustang stopped in front of them. The blond got out with a deadly gaze. He didn’t rush it, knowing that Brian wasn’t in any immediate danger but that didn’t keep him from being pissed as hell.  
  
“Move away,” Justin said in a deadly tone.  
  
Cole turned his head around and smirked. “Get lost.”  
  
Justin moved forward and pressed the barrel of his gun in Cole’s back. “You seem to be confused here.”  
  
Cole stiffened, when he heard the ‘click’ the gun made behind him plus the cold metal touching his skin.  
  
“Now back off,” Justin said. “Walk away.”  
  
Cole let go of the brunet. He looked from the blond to Brian and then at the shorter man. He nodded before he turned around and was gone.  
  
“What a fucking prick,” Justin hissed as he put the gun away.  
  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Brian asked angrily.  
  
Justin looked around making sure that no one had seen him. “You were enjoying that?” he asked and looked at the taller man.  
  
“No,” Brian hissed. “But I don’t belong to you!” the man hissed.  
  
“Brian, get in the car,” Justin told him. “Please, come on.”  
  
Brian glared at him. “I’m not some kid that needs to be rescued.”  
  
Justin wrapped an arm around the brunet’s waist. “I’m sorry kid. I lose my mind around you. And like I said, you’re my kid...mine.”  
  
Brian arched a brow.  
  
“He was touching you,” the blond pointed out. “I got angry. Is it that bad?”  
  
“You did?” Brian asked.  
  
“A lot,” Justin said and caressed Brian’s face. “I don’t get jealous easily, but I did. It’s your fault.”  
  
Brian couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
  
“You’re special,” Justin said. “Let’s get out of here. Let me make it up to you. I promise you’ll like it.”  
  
Brian nodded slowly. His head bent down and he kissed the older man. He walked to the blond’s car and got inside. He thought of how scared Cole looked and he smirked but then he frowned when he realized what had happened. The last thing he wanted was for Justin to get in trouble. He hoped with all his heart that Cole would keep quiet about the whole thing.  
  
Then he started thinking about what it all meant. He had let Justin fuck him in the bathroom and he was sure that sooner or later they were going to find out that he was bottoming for Justin. They would see that he was pregnant. He was no longer going to be the stud he had been trying to be. It didn’t matter anyways. He’d been out of the club scene for a while now. All that was important was his baby. He relaxed and tried to enjoy his time with the blond.  
  
“Put your seatbelt on,” Justin said as he stopped at the light.  
  
“Right,” Brian said and smiled.  
  
He liked how Justin took care of him. He wondered how it would be if the blond found out he was pregnant. Something told him it would be fine.


	5. He's Lucky

  
Author's notes: Finally it's out in the open that Brian is pregnant. Thanks to my betas Helen and Lois. Later, Tay   


* * *

Brian woke up and stretched. He looked at the blond that was sleeping right next to him lying on his stomach. Brian ran a hand over Justin’s back and smiled when his hand stopped on Justin’s butt. He squeezed lightly and heard the blond moaning so he moved it away. The brunet got up quickly and went to take a shower.  
  
When he came out the blond was still sleeping so he went to make breakfast. He was thinking of the night before when Justin had done everything he could to make it up to him. First, Brian had received a massage all over his body. He enjoyed every second of it and wondered if there would be any more in his near future by Justin’s hands.  
  
Then the blond had sucked him. Bringing him so close to the edge and then pulling back. It was like that for a while and the brunet had almost fainted when he finally came. Then the blond gave him a rim job and Brian knew he wasn’t wrong when he had told Emmett that Justin had a tongue to die for. He had come a second time when the blond had his tongue buried deep in his ass. And a third when the blond had been buried deep inside of him. After that he lost count.  
  
“Brian,” Justin called from the room.  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
The blond came out of the bedroom completely naked.  
  
“You know,” Brian said. “Clothes were invented for a purpose.”  
  
“Were they now?” Justin asked smirking, as he stepped next to Brian.  
  
“So we could concentrate on the task at hand,” Brian told him before he kissed the blond. He pulled back quickly and smirked. “Ever since I met you I’ve noticed this obsession you have with not wearing clothes.”  
  
The blond laughed at that. “I guess you could say I’m not fond of them.”  
  
“Mmm,” Brian muttered. “I made breakfast.”  
  
“I see,” Justin said and kissed Brian’s jaw before moving to make coffee. “Do you want some?”  
  
Brian frowned. “Uh no. I’m cutting back on it. Some say it can be addictive.”  
  
“Too late for me,” Justin said.  
  
“So,” Brian muttered. “You said you were leaving soon.”  
  
“Already throwing me out,” Justin said smirking.  
  
Brian shook his head. “I just wanted to know when that is going to be because…well, just because.”  
  
“On Friday,” the blond said.  
  
The younger man didn’t like that answer one bit. “That’s tomorrow.”  
  
Justin nodded slowly as he leaned against the counter where the coffee machine was. “Are you going to miss me?”  
  
“No,” Brian told him and swallowed.  
  
“I’ll miss you,” Justin said as he grinned.  
  
Brian frowned.  
  
“I’ll be back in a few days though,” the shorter man said as he stared at the machine as if that would make it work faster. “I have a surprise for you.”  
  
“You do?” Brian asked excited. “I mean, what’s that?” he asked calming himself down.  
  
Justin laughed and moved so he was once again next to Brian. He kissed the man’s shoulder and then looked at the breakfast. “Mmm, that looks tasty.”  
  
“Aren’t you going to tell me?” Brian asked.  
  
“After breakfast,” Justin told him and slapped Brian’s ass playfully.  
  
The brunet served them and sat down with Justin to eat. He looked at the time and knew he was okay to get dressed and go to work.  
  
“Can you call off from work today?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian didn’t know why the blond was asking him that. “Why?”  
  
“It’s part of the surprise,” Justin told him.  
  
They ate in silence. The blond was flirting with Brian openly and the brunet was soaking it up. He wondered why Justin found him attractive still. He knew he was getting big fast and even though he wasn’t showing yet, he would soon. He had to either tell Justin or hope the blond never was coming back.  
  
Then he started thinking about what Justin had prepared. It was something that was going to take great part of the day if he had to call off from work. Then he thought that if Justin’s surprise was to stay inside and fuck all day he was going to kill him; after they fucked.  
  
“I’m going to take a shower,” the blond said. “Do you want to join me?”  
  
“Took one,” the brunet pointed out. “I’m going to finish getting dressed.”  
  
“Don’t over dress,” was all Justin said before he was off to shower.  
  
When Justin came out the brunet was wearing a pair of jeans and a maroon sweater with his black leather jacket on top. The blond put on a pair of jeans and his boots. He put on a white t-shirt and then an aqua shirt. Then his holster before he put on his brown leather jacket.  
  
The two of them left the loft and rode in Justin’s car to get Brian’s surprise. The brunet must have asked about twenty times what it was but the older man never told him. When they arrived, Justin parked the car and made Brian get out and walk.  
  
“Where are we going?” Brian asked.  
  
“Come on,” Justin said smirking, as he held Brian’s hand on his.  
  
“Why do we have to walk there?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin frowned. “Are you tired?”  
  
“No,” Brian lied. He felt a little fatigued.  
  
“Close your eyes,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian sighed and did. The blond took his hand and they walked some more before they stopped. When Brian opened his eyes, they were inside an office.  
  
“Uh, what’s going on?” Brian asked.  
  
“I know that this job that you have is kind of stressful,” Justin said.  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
“So I thought a day at the spa so my kid can get pampered would be a good idea,” Justin told him.  
  
“Are you serious?” Brian asked.  
  
The blond nodded. “I want you to be relaxed.”  
  
Brian smiled at the blond. Justin kissed him and told him he would be back for him later. True to his word, at one in the afternoon the older man was back to pick Brian up.  
  
“That was fucking amazing,” Brian told him once they were in the car. “I feel so fucking fabulous right now. Man, why didn’t I know about that place?”  
  
Justin shrugged as he drove.  
  
“I’m starving,” Brian told him. “Where the hell are we going?”  
  
“Didn’t they feed you?” Justin asked.  
  
“Yes,” Brian told him. “Plants.”  
  
The blond laughed at that. “Oh, Brian. You’re so funny. I bet you ate whatever it was.”  
  
“I did,” the brunet muttered. “But in my defense, I was hungry.”  
  
Justin laughed again. “We’re here,” he said once he got to the park.  
  
“Right,” Brian told him wondering what they were doing there.  
  
“Get out,” Justin said as he opened the door on his side.  
  
Brian did and waited for the sandy haired man who was currently pulling something out of the trunk. The brunet arched a brow when Justin closed the trunk and he was holding a basket. The older man had planned a picnic for the younger man. The brunet didn’t say anything as they walked to find a spot to sit down. He kept telling himself that it was because he didn’t want to jeopardize the basket of food that soon he was going to be enjoying.  
  
If he was feeling a bit tearful it was because of the baby. It had nothing to do with the fact that he’d never been so happy in his life. Justin was doing things for him that he never dreamed of doing for anyone and didn’t think there was a person that would take time to do it for him. When he stared at the blond, smiling at him as they ate, he knew he wanted Justin more than anyone in his entire life.  
  
He wanted the blond to be part of his life and he was scared shitless that once Justin knew that he was pregnant, that the older man wasn’t going to want him. For years now the sandy hair man had been alone without a family and Brian was afraid that his lover wanted to keep it that way. All he could do now was pray for the best.  
  
***  
  
“Brian,” Justin whispered.  
  
The brunet opened his eyes. “What is it?”  
  
“I have to go,” the man told him.  
  
Brian looked at the alarm clock where the short needle was pointing at the five and the long one at the one. “Why?”  
  
“I have to,” Justin explained. “I’ll be back in two to three weeks.”  
  
“You said you would be back soon,” Brian protested as his eyes closed.  
  
“That is soon,” Justin assured him. “You be good. I’ll miss you.”  
  
“Me too,” the brunet muttered.  
  
Justin kissed him on the temple and then moved back. He didn’t bother to get his clothes because he was coming back and he was hoping that the brunet would let him stay at the loft yet again. He knew he had to find a bigger place sooner or later for them. Once the baby was with them, the three of them couldn’t live at the loft.  
  
He drove his car to Bruce’s house in New York. Another of the guys he worked with. When he got there, everyone was ready to leave. He parked his car and got out. He stretched and rubbed his face before he walked towards them.  
  
“Man, we almost left without you,” Slater whispered.  
  
“I’m here,” Justin said and looked at his watch. It was now nine forty two in the morning.  
  
He could have left the day before with Slater. But he had wanted to spend more time with Brian. He knew that if he woke up early he could get to New York in time.  
  
“Justin,” Alfred said. “You’re here.”  
  
The blond nodded.  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” the blond asked.  
  
“We thought you would have abandoned us in your quest to fatherhood,” Smith, Justin’s immediate boss, said smirking.  
  
Justin shook his head. “I’m still going to be able to do my job, boss.”  
  
“Good,” Alfred told him. “You’re great at what you do.”  
  
Justin nodded and they started walking to the cars that would take them to the airport. They would travel to their destination and buy what they needed. If they had any luck, things would go down as planned and nobody would get hurt.  
  
The blond thought of Brian as he sat on the back of the car next to Bruce. He knew that if he had met Brian a lot sooner he would have never gotten involved with Alfred Vitto. He would have directed his life in some other way. He knew he couldn’t pull out of it after four years of work. He would be as good as dead and he had Brian and the baby to think about now.  
  
“Hey,” Slater said from the front. “You okay?”  
  
“Thinking,” Justin told him.  
  
“About what?” Bruce asked.  
  
“My family,” Justin said.  
  
Bruce smiled and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. They’re part of our family now. They will be okay. You know that we take care of our own.”  
  
And that’s what Justin feared the most.  
  
***  
  
“Do you want to know the sex?” Henry asked.  
  
Brian thought about it and shook his head. “I want it to be a surprise.”  
  
The doctor nodded and turned around. “I’ll be making a video like last time.”  
  
Brian smiled at that. He wanted to keep each one of them. He already had two. When his baby was older he was going to show them to him or her.  
  
“You look like you’re following orders,” Doctor Panache said.  
  
“I try,” Brian told him and looked at his watch.  
  
“You’re not working too hard,” Henry said.  
  
Brian smirked. “I try not to. I found this place,” he said. “It’s a spa. If I feel too tense I go there for a session. They give the greatest massage ever.”  
  
Henry smiled at that. “Good. Stress is a big no for us.”  
  
The brunet nodded and looked down at his belly. There was a small bump present. He knew that there would be no hiding his state anymore. He knew he was only going to get bigger.  
  
“I got a few things from the baby’s father,” Brian said. “I was asking if he got sick when little and he said the normal stuff, like colds and sore throats, etc. He said that his mom left him when he was like seven so he doesn’t know much about her. But as far as he knows there wasn’t any sickness in his family that he knew about, although, his father is in a mental facility. Is that bad?”  
  
Henry shook his head. “Do you know why he ended there?”  
  
“No,” Brian told him.  
  
“It could be a number of things,” the doctor pointed out. “I really would like to talk to this man.”  
  
“I’m going to tell him,” Brian said. “I think.”  
  
“Why are you so afraid?” Panache asked. He wasn’t sure how well Brian and the other man knew each other.  
  
The younger man shrugged. “I…I don’t know if he’s looking to have kids. He’s thirty and never has had one so…”  
  
“Now he is,” Henry pointed out. “You know this is serious business, Brian.”  
  
The brunet rolled his eyes. “I know.”  
  
“It’s your health and the baby’s we’re talking about,” Henry said. “Anything that can be prevented now would be a great help for later.”  
  
The brunet nodded. “He’s away on business but when he comes back, I promise that I will tell him.”  
  
***  
  
Brian looked himself in the mirror and shook his head. “You’re so stupid. Stop crying,” he told himself. He washed his face and then rubbed it a few times, trying to look like he hadn’t been crying at all.  
  
Then the phone rang and he wondered if it was Michael yet again. He got out of the bathroom and went to answer it when the number in the display didn’t look familiar.  
  
“Hello,” he said.  
  
“Hey, Brian,” Justin said smiling.  
  
“Where are you?” Brian asked as he pouted. “You said two weeks,” he pointed out.  
  
It had been a month already.  
  
“Are you okay?” Justin asked alert. He noticed the sad tone on the brunet’s voice.  
  
“Of course I’m okay,” Brian told him. “I’m not a kid.”  
  
The sandy haired man smiled at that. “My kid,” he whispered.  
  
Brian sighed and put a hand over his belly. “I want to talk to you.”  
  
“Go right ahead,” Justin said.  
  
“No,” the brunet said. “It has to be in person.”  
  
Justin arched a brow. “What is it about?”  
  
“You and me,” Brian told him.  
  
“It’s not bad news I hope,” Justin said smirking, as he figured that maybe Brian was ready to tell him about the baby.  
  
“That depends on what your plans are and how you look at things,” Brian answered.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
“Hold on a minute,” Brian said and walked to the door.  
  
When he opened it, Michael was there.  
  
“Can I come in?” Michael asked.  
  
“I have to go,” Brian said. “Get here soon.”  
  
“I will,” Justin promised and hung up.  
  
“Was that him?” Michael asked already pouting.  
  
“So, what’s up?” Brian asked ignoring Michael’s question.  
  
“Are you okay?” Michael asked.  
  
“Yes,” the brunet said as he went and put the phone back in his cradle.  
  
“Are you going to need me tomorrow?” Michael asked. “For your appointment?”  
  
“Oh, I had to change it,” Brian said. “I went yesterday.”  
  
“Oh,” Michael said. “What did the doctor say?”  
  
“That everything was fine,” the taller man assured him.  
  
“Is there something wrong, Brian?” Michael asked not liking the way that Brian was treating him. “Why didn’t you tell me about it?”  
  
“It’s okay Michael,” Brian said. “You don’t always have to be there with me. I’m able to drive myself there and back.”  
  
“You look bigger,” Michael pointed out. “Can I see?”  
  
Brian nodded and lifted his shirt. He smiled as he looked at his belly that looked to be growing way too fast.  
  
“You grew overnight,” Michael told him smiling.  
  
“I’m almost six months Michael,” Brian pointed out. “Henry said I was going to start growing a lot now. Can you believe this? I’m going to really have a baby.”  
  
“I know,” Michael said as he let his hands roam the brunet.  
  
Brian didn’t like the way Michael was touching him so he pulled back and pushed his shirt down. “It’s kind of cold here, huh?”  
  
Michael shrugged. “It’s not that cold outside today.”  
  
“Mmm,” Brian muttered. “So what brings you around?”  
  
“Oh, you know me,” Michael told him. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
  
Brian was by then in the kitchen getting a yogurt from the fridge. “Yeah,” he muttered.  
  
“Were you crying?” Michael asked.  
  
“What?” Brian asked as he looked for a spoon.  
  
“Your face looks a little puffy like you’ve been crying,” Michael told him.  
  
Brian shook his head. “No. It must be from the pregnancy.”  
  
“I see,” Michael muttered, not sure he believed his friend. “I guess I worry too much about you,” he said and smiled as he took off his jacket.  
  
Brian frowned.  
  
“You know that I’m always going to,” the older of the two said.  
  
The brunet nodded slowly. “I’m going to tell Justin about the baby.”  
  
“Have you lost your mind?” Michael asked. “You can’t do that.”  
  
“Why the hell not?” Brian asked frowning then started eating.  
  
“I…I thought you and I would be taking care of the baby,” Michael pointed out.  
  
“No,” Brian said. “I was going to take care of the baby and you were going to help me because you wanted,” Brian pointed out. “But this is my job. And his job and we’ll be okay.”  
  
“You don’t know this man, Brian,” Michael told him. “I don’t want him hurting you or the baby.”  
  
Brian frowned.  
  
“You’re getting your hopes up and maybe you should stop for a moment and consider everything,” the shorter man said.  
  
“What do you mean?” Brian asked.  
  
“This guy could be married to someone else for all we know,” Michael pointed out. “Or he might be looking for a good time and nothing else. You are way beyond what he’s expecting.”  
  
Brian swallowed.  
  
“You think he’s going to leave everything for you?” Michael asked. “You want to force this on him?”  
  
Brian squared his shoulders and didn’t let Michael’s words get to him. At least not right then. “I’m going to give him the choice to do something about it,” he said. “I’m not going to force him to stick around. He’s an adult. He can make up his mind.”  
  
“I see,” Michael said and looked like he had a sour taste in his mouth. “So have you been watching what you eat?”  
  
Brian sighed and wondered when Justin was going to be back. He was tired of waiting for the man. And on top of it all, he had to deal with Michael trying to play best friend when he knew real well that the man wanted to be something else entirely. He excused himself with Michael, claiming he had to pee yet again and went back to the bathroom with his comfort food. Then for some reason he started crying again while he ate.  
  
***  
  
There was a knock on the door and Michael went to get it. When he opened the door he found Justin standing there.  
  
“What the hell do you want?” Michael asked.  
  
The older man arched a brow.  
  
“Is this his house?” Slater asked as he smirked.  
  
“He wants it to be,” Justin said smirking as he walked inside and Slater followed.  
  
“You can’t come in here just like that,” Michael told him.  
  
“Where is Brian?” Justin asked as he walked to the bedroom. He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
  
“What do you want Michael?” Brian asked irritated. He knew he was hiding but he was hoping that his friend would take a hint and just leave.  
  
“It’s me,” Justin told him.  
  
There was nothing but silence.  
  
“Brian?” the sandy hair man called.  
  
Brian ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll be out in a minute.”  
  
“Are you okay?” Justin asked worried.  
  
The younger man put his hand on his eyes. “Uh, I’m okay.”  
  
“Are you hungry because I’m starving,” Justin told him.  
  
The brunet shook his head. He was certain that Justin ate as much as he did.  
  
“Do you want to go out or do you want me to order in? I’m with Slater. Is that okay?” Justin asked. “Brian, are you okay?”  
  
“Yes,” the brunet answered.  
  
“Can I come in?” Justin asked smirking, knowing that Brian probably wasn’t ready for Justin to see him.  
  
“No,” Brian said.  
  
“I’m going to get us some food, okay?” Justin told him.  
  
Brian nodded and then replied. “Okay.”  
  
The blond walked back to where Michael was glaring at Slater and his friend was smirking. “I’m going to get something to eat. You stay here.”  
  
“What?” Michael asked. “This is not your fucking house; you don’t get to decide who stays and who leaves.”  
  
“Neither do you,” Justin pointed out as he walked to the door.  
  
Slater smirked and took off his jacket. Then he went to get something to drink from the fridge.  
  
The shorter man almost fell over with shock as he stared at the guns that Slater was carrying. Michael wanted to strangle someone. He didn’t know what to do. Brian was trusting Justin, who he’d known all along was anything but good news. He went over to the bedroom and then entered the bathroom without knocking.  
  
“What the fuck!” Brian hissed as he stared at his friend.  
  
The brunet was naked, having decided to take a shower.  
  
“Brian, Justin left and his friend stayed and his drinking your beer and he has guns,” he hissed, yet kept his voice low enough so that Slater wouldn’t hear him.  
  
Brian sighed not sure if he was going to like having Justin’s friends hanging around, just for the fact that they carried weapons. He didn’t want his child close to that.  
  
“Does Justin own a gun too?” Michael asked, crossing his arms.  
  
The brunet wrapped a blue towel around his waist. He didn’t answer his friend.  
  
“He does,” Michael hissed. “Brian, what the fuck is going on? What has happened to you? What kind of people are you hanging out with?”  
  
The brunet wanted to be able to answer all that, but he couldn’t.  
  
“Did you know about that?” Michael asked coming closer.  
  
“I did,” the man replied.  
  
“What does he do?” Michael asked. “He doesn’t kill people, does he?”  
  
“I didn’t ask him,” Brian told him.  
  
“Well, he’s not a cop, Brian,” Michael said. “Oh my god. What the hell have you gotten yourself into?”  
  
“Stop it Michael!” Brian hissed. “Stop this bullshit. You’re acting like you’re my goddamn mother or something.”  
  
“I’m only thinking about the baby!” Michael yelled.  
  
“Yeah, well it’s my baby,” Brian shouted. “Mine and Justin’s baby, not yours.”  
  
“I’m the one that’s been here helping you!” Michael hissed.  
  
“Don’t you fucking throw that at my face,” Brian growled as he stood in front of the shorter man. “And Justin doesn’t even know I’m pregnant. If not he would be taking care of me…he does takes care of me.”  
  
“Why haven’t you told him then?” Michael asked.  
  
Brian shrugged. “I’m going to now.”  
  
“Because you have to,” Michael dared. “What are you going to do?” he asked as he unfolded his arms. “Hide it?”  
  
Brian swallowed, thinking that Michael was probably right. If he had more time to think things through he would.  
  
“Are you scared of him?” Michael asked. “Is that it?”  
  
The brunet didn’t answer.  
  
“Oh my god!” Michael hissed. “You are!”  
  
“Shut up,” Brian told him. “You don’t know anything.”  
  
“I’m calling the cops,” Michael said pulling out his cell phone.  
  
“Don’t,” Brian said taking a step forward. “Have you lost your fucking mind, Michael?”  
  
“No!” Michael yelled when Brian tried to grab the phone.  
  
He pushed Brian back and the brunet somehow lost his balance and his back slammed against the bathroom counter. He felt as the pain hit him sharply before he was falling down to the floor where he hit his left side hard.  
  
“Oh my god!” Michael shouted as he looked down at his friend.  
  
“Fuck,” Brian hissed and stiffened as the throbbing pain ran through him. “Fuck you!”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Michael told him. “I didn’t mean to.”  
  
“Don’t touch me,” Brian hissed when his friend tried to reach for him.  
  
Michael froze for a few seconds but reacted once Brian was standing up. “I’m sorry,” he repeated and reached for Brian.  
  
“Leave me alone,” Brian told him and as he tried to get away, he doubled over in pain.  
  
The older man did use his phone again, but it was to call for an ambulance.  
  
***  
  
Brian opened his eyes slowly and stared at his doctor. His hands automatically went to his belly.  
  
“The baby is okay,” Henry said.  
  
Brian sighed and nodded.  
  
“What happened?” the doctor asked.  
  
“I’m not sure,” the brunet lied.  
  
“You have a few bruises on your back and side,” Panache said. “Did someone hurt you, Brian?”  
  
The brunet shook his head. “I remember that I slipped in the bathroom, but nothing after that.”  
  
“You fainted,” the doctor said.  
  
Brian looked down at his belly. “Is the baby really okay?”  
  
The doctor nodded with an assuring smile. “Are you okay?” Panache asked. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“I’m fine,” the brunet said but didn’t look it.  
  
“Do you want me to do an ultrasound?” the doctor asked when he saw how tense Brian was.  
  
“Please,” the brunet whispered.  
  
The doctor set everything up and started the ultrasound. He smiled when he saw the light get back into Brian’s eyes and some color in the pale skin.  
  
“I can hear it,” the brunet whispered, meaning the heart.  
  
“Doctor,” Barbara said as she came into the room behind Justin.  
  
Brian opened his eyes wide.  
  
The blond had barged inside to know what was going on. He’d received a call from Slater that they were at the hospital and he’d rushed there. He walked over to his lover and caressed Brian’s face.  
  
“Brian, are you okay?” Justin asked.  
  
“He insisted on seeing the patient,” the nurse said.  
  
“I’m fine,” the brunet muttered.  
  
“Are you sure?” the older man asked. His chest felt tight and he was scared that something bad had happened to the brunet.  
  
The blond looked at the doctor and then at Brian. Then he stared at the monitor and couldn’t look away as he listened to the heartbeat of his baby. “Is that…”  
  
“Are you the father of the baby?” Henry asked.  
  
Justin looked at Brian and the brunet nodded slowly. The blond wanted to jump with joy that it was all out in the open and he didn’t had to pretend anymore. He could pamper the brunet all he wanted now. He leaned closer and kissed Brian on the forehead. “Are they okay, doctor?”  
  
Henry assured the man that they were.  
  
“What happened?” Justin asked.  
  
The pregnant man shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”  
  
The blond wanted to argue.  
  
“I need you to fill out a few things,” Panache said directed at Justin. “There are a few things we need to go over.”  
  
“Okay,” Justin agreed. “Could we have a few minutes?”  
  
The doctor nodded and walked out with the nurse.  
  
“Tell me what’s going on,” Justin said.  
  
Brian knew that he was going to have to explain himself to the blond. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. It was a surprise for me when I found out. I wasn’t sure if you wanted kids and I was going to tell you today. This is what I was talking about on the phone. I know I should have said something before but…”  
  
“Brian,” Justin said. “Slater said that you were arguing with Michael and then it stopped. Then the paramedics got there and Michael couldn’t stop saying he was sorry.”  
  
Brian sighed. “It’s not what you think.”  
  
“What the fuck did he do?” Justin asked, angry.  
  
“We were arguing and one thing led to another and he didn’t mean to, Justin,” Brian said. “I shouldn’t have been fighting with him. I slipped.”  
  
“The fuck you did,” Justin hissed.  
  
The brunet was getting scared. “Promise me that you won’t...he’s my best friend.”  
  
The older man stared at Brian for a few seconds. The brunet held the look. It was a silent conversation where Brian acknowledged the fact that he knew that Justin did something that wasn’t all that good. It was the first time that Brian had addressed the issue.  
  
“Promise me you won’t hurt him,” Brian begged.  
  
“I promise you, I won’t kill him or nothing like that,” the sandy haired man assured him.  
  
Brian was happy to hear that. Then he looked down when he felt Justin’s hand on his belly. He looked at the older man and finally saw that he was getting the family he’d been wishing for. And he promised himself right then and there that it would be nothing like the experience he had with his parents. He would make sure his family was always happy.  
  
The blond stayed with Brian until the man fell asleep. When he came out into the hallway Michael and Slater were there. The blond walked closer to them and in seconds he was punching Michael square on the face. The man fell down on his knees and Justin squatted in front of him.  
  
“If you ever hurt him again,” Justin hissed. “I’ll fucking make you disappear.”  
  
Then Justin pushed the man back and got up. He turned around and went back to Brian’s room.  
  
“You’re so lucky and you don’t even know it,” Slater said. “Watch out for what you do boy.”  
  
Michael pushed himself into one of the chairs and cleaned the blood away. Some people were looking at him so he got up and left. He didn’t want to be there for when Justin came back outside.


	6. For My Family

  
Author's notes: The gang gets to meet Justin. Thanks to the betas. Hope you like the surprise. Review!!!  


* * *

  
Justin parked his car and got out. He walked for about two blocks to his destination. To say he was pissed would be putting it lightly. He looked around the place and saw Slater and Bruce waiting for him.  
  
“Is Brian okay?” Slater asked him.  
  
Justin nodded and turned to look at Bruce. “So, what are we doing here?”  
  
“Business,” Bruce told him.  
  
“Right,” Justin said wondering why the fuck they had to call him when there were so many other guys that could help them. Then again they always called him. He’d just wanted to stay with Brian at home. “Let’s go in then.”  
  
The three men went inside the abandoned building. Justin took the safety off both of his guns and kept looking over his shoulders and to the sides. They went to the second floor where Bruce walked to one of the rooms. There were four men waiting for them.  
  
“You’re late,” the man sitting down said.  
  
“Roger,” Bruce said smiling. “I’m not. I’m never late.”  
  
“Right,” Roger whispered. “The world revolves around you.”  
  
Justin looked at the guys behind Roger. He had a bad feeling but kept quiet and ready for anything.  
  
Roger nodded at one of his guys who moved forward with a black duffel bag. He set it on the floor and opened it. The bag was filled with money. Slater moved closer and put the blue bag next to the black one. The guy that had been holding the money inspected the goods from the bag. Then each grabbed what they came for before they moved back.  
  
The transaction was almost over when someone burst into the room. Roger got up frowning wondering what the fuck was going on.  
  
“The cops are here,” the guy said.  
  
Everyone drew their guns at each other.  
  
“You bastard,” Bruce hissed. “You fucking asshole.”  
  
“Don’t give me that,” Roger said. “This is all you.”  
  
“Let’s go,” Slater said. “Now.”  
  
“I should kill him,” Bruce hissed.  
  
“You’re outnumbered,” Roger pointed out with a smile.  
  
“We all are,” Justin announced. “Let’s get the fuck out of here now.”  
  
They exited the room and split. Slater was running ahead to go get the car.  
  
“Here,” Bruce said. “You carry the money.”  
  
Justin grabbed it and ran after Bruce. They had to stop when they heard men running towards them. At that moment they separated. The dark haired man went inside one of the empty rooms and Justin moved to another.  
  
The blond put his back to the wall and hoped like hell they just went by his room. The sound of running feet got louder and then it started dying again. He wasn’t sure if they had seen him go inside the abandoned room.  
  
“Fuck, fuck,” he whispered, his heart was beating a mile per minute.  
  
Then his arm went up pointing his gun at the door when the knob started to turn.  
  
“Drop it,” the guy coming in said.  
  
Justin thought hard what he should do next. He was about to lower his gun when the man pointing at him lowered his and took a step forward. The man who was dressed all in black lifted his mask and then put his gun away.  
  
“We got what we wanted,” the man said.  
  
Justin was about to speak when Bruce appeared behind the agent pushing his gun on the back of the man’s head.  
  
“Walk,” Bruce said.  
  
The man did.  
  
“What the fuck is going on?” Bruce asked as he looked at Justin briefly.  
  
“I’m an FBI agent,” the man said lifting his hands up slowly and then he started to turn with them up in the air.  
  
Bruce took two steps back. “What is this, Justin? He was talking to you.”  
  
The blond licked his lips as he still had his gun raised.  
  
“What the fuck?” Bruce asked beyond angry. “You’re a fucking rat.”  
  
Justin gripped his gun even tighter.  
  
“Taylor,” Bruce growled. “You’ve been feeding the FBI information.”  
  
The blond kept quiet.  
  
“Is that why they let you out of prison before you were supposed to come out?” Bruce asked.  
  
The agent saw his opportunity to do something when Bruce focused on the blond. In seconds he reached for his other gun and before Bruce could react he was shot twice in the chest.  
  
“Fucking hell,” Justin said as he ran over to Bruce. He kneeled next to him and shook his head. “Fucking shit.”  
  
“We’ll be in touch,” the agent said as he lowered his mask again and left the room.  
  
The blond didn’t know what to do. Minutes later Slater found him and the two of them picked Bruce up. They carried him to the car and got him on the back. Justin didn’t know what he was going to do if Bruce managed to say something.  
  
“He’s lost a lot of blood,” Slater said as he drove them out of there like a bat out of hell. “Jesus fuck! They had a S.W.A.T. team and everything. I don’t know what the fuck happened. That meeting was planned only two fucking days ago and there was no fucking location for it. Damn it!”  
  
Bruce blinked a few times. “You,” he choked out. “I...fuck you.”  
  
“Is he saying something?” Slater asked. “Tell him not to speak. Tell him to hold on.”  
  
Justin who had gotten in the back as well couldn’t do much but stare at the dying man.  
  
“How is he doing?” Slater asked taking a sharp turn.  
  
The blond knew that Bruce was as good as dead. He’d been killed point blank. It was just a matter of time. Time he couldn’t risk. It wasn’t about him anymore. He knew that he couldn’t risk letting Bruce make it back to the house and talking. He had two beings to protect and he was going to.  
  
The blond looked at Slater and then moved closer to Bruce. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to the man as he pressed one hand to the man’s chest and the other one to Bruce’s mouth and nose.  
  
“It’s going to be okay,” Slater said. “We’ll make it.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” the blond whispered. He’d never done something like that before. If he ever had shot someone and killed them it was to protect himself.  
  
It didn’t take long for Bruce to stop breathing. The man didn’t even fight. He didn’t have the energy. When Justin told Slater that Bruce hadn’t made it the man’s only response was to change directions while slowing down.  
  
***  
  
Brian tossed and turned as he tried to go to sleep. He looked at the alarm clock and frowned. Three hours ago Justin had left saying he was going to be back in just a few minutes. He was worried that something had happened to his man. He rubbed his belly for a few seconds and then got up from the bed.  
  
He turned on a lamp so he could see and then started pacing in the area between the kitchen and the bedroom. He was getting anxious not knowing where Justin was. He walked to the phone and picked it up. He stared at it and didn’t know if he should call the blond. He wanted to and yet he didn’t want to look like a desperate boyfriend.  
  
“My god,” Brian said as he walked to the kitchen. “I’m so fucking pathetic.”  
  
The brunet couldn’t believe how he was acting. He wanted to go back to bed and not care if the blond came back or not. But he did care about the sandy haired man. He wondered how many nights he was going to spend like that. He sighed and his eyes filled with tears as he got something to eat. He was scared shitless that something had happened to the fair skin man.  
  
Then the door to the loft opened a bit and closed again. Brian gasped when it happened and stared at the older man. Justin frowned as he walked over to the brunet.  
  
“What are you doing up at this hour?” Justin asked.  
  
The brunet wasn’t about to admit that he’d been worried. So he shrugged it off. “I’m eating. The baby was hungry.”  
  
“Are you going to blame everything on the baby?” Justin asked raising a brow.  
  
The brunet shook his head with a smile. Then he looked at Justin and could see how strained the man looked. He was worried once again. That’s when he noticed that Justin was wearing new clothes and not the ones that he had left with. “Where were you?”  
  
Justin sighed. “It doesn’t matter.”  
  
“You look pale,” the brunet pointed out. “Did something happen?”  
  
“Why don’t you go back to sleep?” Justin asked. “Come on. I’m tired.”  
  
Brian walked with Justin to the bed. Of course he had a good hold on his milk and cookies. The brunet frowned when Justin got in the bed with his clothes and shoes. Then the blond sat down and put a pillow on his lap.  
  
“Come on,” Justin said.  
  
“Aren’t you going to sleep?” Brian asked as he sat down.  
  
“Later,” the blond told him. “Come here.”  
  
Brian did just that. Justin started caressing his hair as he ate a few more cookies. Brian’s mind was going a mile per minute trying to figure out what was going on. He could feel the tension from Justin’s body. Brian wanted to sleep but he wanted to make sure that Justin was okay.  
  
“Justin,” Brian said.  
  
The blond stopped playing with Brian’s hair. He didn’t say anything.  
  
“Justin is everything okay?” Brian asked.  
  
The blond sighed and moved in the bed so he could embrace his lover. “Everything is fine,” Justin whispered on Brian’s ear.  
  
“You’re lying to me,” Brian said. “I want to help you.”  
  
The older of the two smiled.  
  
“You’re a good kid,” the blond told him. “You can’t help me.  
  
Brian didn’t believe that. “We’re…” he stopped talking and sat up.  
  
“Brian?” Justin asked alarmed.  
  
“We’re kind of a family,” Brian said as he turned to look at the older man. “We need each other.”  
  
The blond moved closer to Brian. “I know,” he said. “But there are things…too hard to say.”  
  
“What happened tonight?” Brian asked almost scared to know.  
  
“I protected us,” Justin whispered. “I had to.”  
  
“You’re scaring me,” the brunet said.  
  
The sandy hair man took a deep breath as he rubbed his face. He got up from the bed and took off his boots before he started stripping.  
  
“Justin,” the younger man said.  
  
“We’re going to sleep, Brian,” Justin told him. “I’m okay. There is nothing to worry about.”  
  
Brian shook his head. “We’re going to have a baby.”  
  
The man stopped moving and looked at Brian.  
  
“What do you do, Justin?” Brian asked but he wasn’t really looking for an answer. It was more like an observation.  
  
Justin sighed. “It’s complicated, Brian.”  
  
Brian shook his head. “Leave it behind you please.”  
  
“I can’t,” Justin said. “I know what I’m doing.”  
  
The younger man scoffed. “I’m not stupid. It’s anything but good.”  
  
“I’ll keep you safe,” Justin told him. “I know I would do anything to protect you.”  
  
The brunet flinched not wanting to imagine how far Justin would go to keep that promise.  
  
“I don’t want this for my family,” Brian told him.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said sternly.  
  
“It has to stop, Justin,” Brian said.  
  
“Don’t do this to me,” the older man said knowing where the man was going.  
  
The brunet sighed.  
  
“Whatever you do, don’t keep me away from the two of you,” Justin begged. “I’ll keep my job away from you just don’t push me away.”  
  
“But Justin,” Brian protested.  
  
“Please,” Justin whispered. “Don’t leave me.”  
  
Brian bit his lower lip. He let it go for now but he was going to keep on trying. One way or another he was going to make Justin focus on the safety of their child and nothing else.  
  
***  
  
Brian had his arms crossed as he walked around the house he and Justin were seeing. He couldn’t believe it when he saw it. The blond said that they were going out and next thing he knew they were looking at houses. So far the one they were in was the biggest of them all. There were a few other people around because it was an open house gathering.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said smiling as he found Brian walking down the hall. “I was looking for you. Did you see the pool?”  
  
The brunet nodded.  
  
“Do you imagine us fucking in it?” Justin asked.  
  
“I love how all you think about is sex,” the brunet told him.  
  
Justin laughed at that. “Did you like the patio?”  
  
Brain nodded again.  
  
“And the kitchen is huge,” Justin said. “Maybe one day you will learn to cook.”  
  
“I don’t have to cook do I?” Brian asked. “Don’t confuse me with your housewife.”  
  
“You aren’t,” Justin assured him. “You don’t have to be a housewife to know how to cook. I know how to do it.”  
  
Brian arched a brow. “You can teach me.”  
  
“Mmm,” the blond said and he moved closer. “I would love to teach you anything.”  
  
Brian laughed. “It all sounds great but I can’t afford this house.”  
  
“Together we can,” Justin said. “I have money.”  
  
The other man frowned not sure he wanted Justin’s money involved with anything they bought.  
  
“My mom left it to me,” Justin said when he saw Brian’s face.  
  
The brunet sighed. “I don’t think you should waste it.”  
  
“It’s our money,” Justin pointed out.  
  
“It’s your money,” Brian said. “Not mine.”  
  
“Do you want to get married?” Justin asked.  
  
“What?” Brian asked as his eyes opened wide. “What are you talking about?”  
  
The sandy haired man smiled. “I want to marry you and have this house and fill it with babies.”  
  
The brunet smiled as Justin wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
“I want to share my life with you,” the blond muttered.  
  
“You only want to marry me because I’m having this baby,” Brian said.  
  
“I don’t have to marry you. I pretty much don’t have to do anything,” The man pointed out. “But I want this…if you do.”  
  
Brian didn’t know what to say.  
  
“Plus if anything happens to me you’ll benefit from that,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian sighed. “Right.”  
  
“I do have insurances on myself,” the blond told him. “Everything is legal.”  
  
“That’s a morbid thought,” the taller man pointed out.  
  
“So what do you say?” Justin asked smirking.  
  
“I don’t know,” Brian said biting his lower lip. He couldn’t believe he was actually thinking about it. He barely knew Justin. He had met the blond at the beginning of July and then hadn’t seen him for almost four months. They had spent a month together and then Justin had left on his trip. They were pretty much strangers.  
  
The brunet knew that if Justin was asking it wasn’t just because. The man could pretty much disappear and never come back. If Justin didn’t want anything to do with him he could have walked away and send money if he wanted or not.  
  
“We can always get a divorce if it doesn’t work out,” Justin pointed out as he stood in front of the brunet.  
  
“Isn’t this supposed to be romantic?” Brian asked.  
  
“Oh you mean like when out of nowhere someone gets on one knee and ask the other person to marry them?” Justin asked making a face like it would be the last thing he would ever do. “Brian Kinney,” Justin said as he got on one knee and looked up.  
  
“What are you doing?” Brian asked and looked around seeing that a few people were staring at them.  
  
Justin got out a box from his pocket. “Would you have mercy in this old heart and say yes. Say you’ll love me for as long as you are able.”  
  
The brunet couldn’t believe it. His eyes got teary and he wondered how it was possible that Justin could do that to him. His brain was telling him no, that it was crazy to marry the man when they barely knew each other and yet his heart couldn’t be happier about the whole thing.  
  
“This is crazy,” the brunet pointed out.  
  
“Are you going to be my husband?” Justin asked.  
  
The brunet smirked. Justin got up and pulled Brian into a kiss.  
  
“I’ll try my best to make you the happiest man alive,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian and Justin agreed that the house was perfect for them after that. And the blond smirked because he was sure that with the price he’d put down the house was as good as theirs.  
  
***  
  
“Relax please,” Emmett said.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Brian said. “I’m marrying him.”  
  
Emmett smiled at that but then it died. “Are you having second thoughts or something?”  
  
“I don’t know what I’m having,” Brian said. “I’m…it’s the right thing, right? Because we’re having a kid and he’ll grow up with his fathers. And yet we don’t know each other and he’s…you know he’s no good.”  
  
Emmett knew that. He knew that Slater lead a dark life.  
  
“I should be distancing myself from him but I can’t,” Brian said. “I can’t say no to him.”  
  
Emmett hugged Brian to him. “I can’t tell you if this is the right thing or not. But I can say that you should listen to your heart as well as your mind. Don’t do this because it’s the right thing to do for the baby and don’t stop it because of what Justin does. You have to do this because you want to.”  
  
“What if…I worry so much about him,” Brian said. “I’m scared that one day he won’t come home.”  
  
Emmett sighed. “Don’t cry please.”  
  
Brian quickly cleaned away his unshed tears. Most of the time he felt like crying and almost always these but he knew that it was because of the pregnancy. “It’s so hard.”  
  
There was a knock on the door and then it opened. Slater came inside with a big smile. “Justin is a mess.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
“He’s so nervous that he can’t even button his shirt and he keeps repeating his vows over and over again,” Slater said.  
  
Brian’s heart beat with joy. “Let’s do this,” he said.  
  
Emmett smiled as he looked at Slater. “You got the camera?”  
  
“I sure do,” Slater said.  
  
They went outside where they joined Justin. Brian and the older man walked hand in hand towards the minister. The man said a few words and then Justin said his vows which made Brian cry. Then the younger man spoke from the heart before they dealt with the rest of the wedding. Justin had told him something small was better and Brian had agreed.  
  
The older man had chosen Slater to be there with him. Brian would have wanted his best friend to be present but he knew Michael wasn’t going to be happy with it. So he decided to talk with Emmett. Emmett had gone to the loft and had been surprised; not because Brian was pregnant but how big he’d gotten. The brunet thought it was just because Emmett was finding out about his pregnancy.  
  
Two weeks after Justin had asked him to marry him they were doing it. They had spent a lot of days going to different stores buying things for the house. Brian had been happy that they had gotten the house because it was where Justin had asked the big question.  
  
After they were married Slater invited them to dinner and Brian accepted even thought Justin had other plans. The sandy haired man relented when Brian promised that if he was good he would give him the ride of his life.  
  
“Do you want to have some of my food?” Emmett asked Brian after they had been served. “So you can taste it.”  
  
“Sure,” Brian told him.  
  
“Try the duck,” Justin said. “It’s good.”  
  
Emmett did but Brian refused it. Slater said he would try it later.  
  
“Hey, do you guys want to go to Babylon?” Emmett asked. “We could go dancing?”  
  
Brian shook his head. “I have plans with my husband.”  
  
Justin smirked at that.  
  
“Jesus, I can’t believe it,” Slater said. “You…married.”  
  
“I know,” Justin said.  
  
“Are you guys going anywhere?” Emmett asked wanting to know.  
  
“I can’t right now,” Brian said. “I have to work.”  
  
“You work too much,” Justin told him. “That would be over soon.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked. “Why?”  
  
“Once the baby is born you have to take care of it,” Justin pointed out. “So you’ll have to quit.”  
  
Emmett frowned knowing that Brian liked working.  
  
“What do you mean I’m not going to work?” Brian asked.  
  
“You have to take care of our son, kid,” Justin said as he grabbed one of the breads at the table.  
  
Brian was infuriated. “I can work and take care of him.”  
  
“I don’t want him in daycare,” Justin said.  
  
“Why the fuck not?” Brian asked.  
  
“Things happen,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian frowned. “What?”  
  
“Trust me,” Justin said. “You don’t want our baby in a place with a bunch of strangers and not know what’s happening. Not until he can at least talk.”  
  
Brian swallowed with the thought. “Jesus,” he whispered. He’d didn’t want to think of the many things that could happen.  
  
“Please,” Justin said. “Until he can talk and walk…maybe even run.”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Brian said. “I’ve worked hard for my career. And I’m sure nothing is going to happen.”  
  
Justin wasn’t happy with what he was hearing.  
  
Brian sighed rubbed his belly. “Oh god.”  
  
“Are you okay?” Justin asked.  
  
“He’s kicking me hard,” the brunet said.  
  
Emmett was worried. “It’s not time to have the baby yet, is it?”  
  
“No,” Justin said. “That’s because he agrees with me,” Justin said. “Isn’t that right baby,” the blond said putting his hand on the younger man’s belly. “You think daddy is right.”  
  
“He stopped,” Brian muttered.  
  
“See,” the blond said smirking.  
  
Slater and Emmett were smiling at the two of them.  
  
“You two are so married,” Slater said. “Already having arguments.”  
  
Brian looked at Justin and smirked. “We’ll talk about it.”  
  
“I guess we will,” Justin answered.  
  
The brunet smiled because what Slater said was right. They were acting like a married couple and he loved that.  
  
***  
  
Slater stopped his car at the light and waited for it to change to green. Justin was sitting next to him counting money from a bag as fast as he could.  
  
“Is it all there?” Slater asked.  
  
“Hold on,” Justin said and after a few more minutes he was done. “Yeah.”  
  
Slater got into the parking lot of the mall. He went to the second floor and got out. He saw Tommy the guy that now had Bruce’s position. He walked to him and they started talking. A few seconds later Justin got out of the car with the bag in hand.  
  
The money changed hands but they didn’t move away. They exchanged a few words and then things got ugly when out of nowhere someone started shooting at them. Tommy ran and got in his car before he pulled out of there. Slater ran back to his car but Justin had been hit on the shoulder.  
  
The blond man started the car as he pulled his gun out and started shooting in the direction of whoever was shooting at them. Then he stopped in front of Justin and yelled at the man to get inside. Justin grunted as he got up and got in the car. Then they were out of there.  
  
“Are you okay?” Slater asked.  
  
Justin put pressure on the wound. “Fucking shit! What the fuck was that?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Slater told him. “What do you need?”  
  
The sandy haired man grunted. “I want to kill whoever it was.”  
  
“Where was it?” Slater asked.  
  
“Shoulder,” Justin hissed. “It got out.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Slater asked.  
  
“I can feel the blood soaking my back,” the man said. “Get me over to Tony’s. He’ll fix me up.”  
  
Slater nodded.  
  
“In case I pass out just know not to call Brian,” Justin warned him. “Brian would kill me.”  
  
Slater nodded and drove faster. When they got to the place Tony was able to patch up the blond. Then they started arguing because Justin wanted to stay and Tony was okay with it but Slater was telling him that he had to go home to Brian or the brunet was going to worry.  
  
So then Justin wanted to leave and Tony said that it wasn’t such a good idea for Brian to know that Justin was hurt because that might stress him as well. And time just kept on passing by. At some point the blond passed out and when he came to it Brian was there.  
  
“Brian,” Justin gasped.  
  
“I was calling you and you wouldn’t answer,” Brian told him. “So I called Emmett and he called Slater and he said that you were okay but couldn’t answer the phone at the moment and to keep me away. I was in the line by the way.”  
  
The older man just stared.  
  
“I was worried about you,” he said. “So I remember this place and I came to see if you were around.”  
  
Justin sighed.  
  
“And Slater told me that you were here but I couldn’t see you and I told him to fuck off that I was coming to see what was going on,” Brian said.  
  
The former blond smirked. “I bet he loved that.”  
  
“He said he was sad he hadn’t snatched me away first since I was a sassy little boy,” Brian smirked. “You got shot.”  
  
The older of the two looked down and frown with the movement. “Yeah, I guess I did.”  
  
Brian sighed. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I could use some nurturing,” Justin pointed out and moved his good arm to reach for his cock. “Don’t you think?”  
  
Brian shook his head. “I’m punishing you.”  
  
“Come here,” Justin said. “Tell me that from over here.”  
  
Brian came closer and looked down as Justin rubbed his hardened cock. He knew he was as good as lost but thought there was nothing wrong with pretending like his will was strong.  
  
***  
  
“Brian,” Justin said as he called for the brunet.  
  
“I’m here,” Brian said.  
  
When Justin got to the bedroom Brian was naked. The blond smirked as he looked at him.  
  
“Don’t get any ideas,” the brunet said. “Debbie called and she wants me to come to dinner. I have to. I have denied every invitation for a long time now. She’s going to come here soon if I don’t show up.”  
  
“Can I go with you?” Justin asked as he rubbed his shoulder. He was still feeling a bit sore even thought three weeks had passed and the wound hadn’t been that bad.  
  
“Of course,” Brian said smiling.  
  
“The guys finished moving the rest of the furniture,” Justin told him. “We’re good to go.”  
  
Brian pouted. “I’m sad to leave my loft.”  
  
“We won’t all fit here,” Justin pointed out.  
  
“I know,” Brian said. “But still…it was my first place that I could afford alone. In college I had three roommates.”  
  
Justin walked over to Brian. “And now you have me,” he said as he put his hand on Brian’s hip.  
  
“Justin,” Brian whispered knowing what would happen next. He was so going to be late to Debbie’s dinner.  
  
“Come on, kid,” Justin whispered as his hands went up to play with Brian’s nipples. “You want this.”  
  
“You know I do,” Brian said.  
  
“Get in the bed,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian obeyed the man and got on the bed on his back. He smiled when Justin started to strip slowly. His cock was greeting the man.  
  
“You’re so fucking beautiful,” the sandy haired man said as he got on top of Brian. “I want to eat you up.”  
  
“Please do,” Brian muttered.  
  
Justin smirked as he started by kissing Brian’s neck. Then he started licking it as his hips rubbed against Brian’s. He loved the way Brian started whimpering when Justin gripped Brian’s hips and moved so painfully slow.  
  
“You’re trying to kill me,” Brian said. “I want your mouth on my ass.”  
  
“I’ve noticed you’re one bossy bottom,” the blond replied.  
  
“Now,” Brian growled.  
  
Justin pulled back and turned the brunet around. He planted a few kisses on his downward path to Brian’s ass. Then he licked the brunet’s crack before he parted the man’s cheek. The younger one got on his hands and knees. He moaned when Justin circled his hole with his tongue.  
  
“Is this what you want?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian didn’t answer with his voice only with his movements when he arched his hips.  
  
“Such a good kid that I have,” Justin said and then started pushing his soft, wet tongue inside his husband. Then he enjoyed each second he rimmed the brunet until the man was begging for more.  
  
“Justin,” Brian moaned and his hips pushed upward. “Please,” he said as he gripped the sheets. “I need you.”  
  
The older man’s fingers ran through the sweaty, warm skin. His hand moved down to Brian’s ass and he squeezed one of his husband’s ass cheeks. Brian grunted and pushed back. The blond loved how desperate the kid got. He pulled his tongue away and then used his fingers. He used enough saliva to make it easier.  
  
“Do you want my hard cock?” Justin asked.  
  
“You know I very damn well do!” Brian yelled at him. “Fuck me now!”  
  
“I like it when you get like this,” Justin pointed out as he took his cock and rubbed the tip up and down Brian’s entrance.  
  
The brunet moaned a few times as he felt the hard member teasing him. He dropped on his shoulder and bit the pillow. He felt his stomach filling with butterflies as Justin kissed the back of his neck. Justin quickly found a condom and put it on before he was pushing inside the brunet. Brian rotated his hips as he felt the pain and pleasure. He wanted more and more from his man.  
  
Justin grabbed Brian’s hips and started his movement. They weren’t fast or slow, right in the middle. Brian was moaning and grunting with each thrust that Justin did. The brunet was touching himself from time to time. He liked getting close to the edge and moving away from it.  
  
Skin slapping against skin was one of the sounds presents in the room. Justin couldn’t get enough of the man. He leaned forward and his hand moved to Brian’s chest. Then slowly he went down touching Brian’s belly before he got to the man’s cock.  
  
“I’m so close,” Brian informed him.  
  
“Touch yourself,” Justin said. “For me.”  
  
Brian did. While Justin fisted his cock he played with his nipples before moving his hand down and grabbing his sac. He bit his lower lip as he felt the tingling sensation that was telling him it was almost game over.  
  
Then Justin sucked on his sensitive side of the neck and he was lost. He arched his back up and shook as he started to spill his sperm.  
  
“Justin!” Brian hissed as he experienced his orgasm.  
  
The older man grunted and his hips picked up the pace. He loved the spasms assaulting his cock as he fucked his lover. He gripped Brian’s shoulders as he started jabbing inside the hot, tight channel before he shot his cum.  
  
“Brian,” Justin moaned as his body dropped on top of the brunet.  
  
After that they needed another shower before they were able to get dressed and leave the loft. When they arrived at the place Brian made the blond leave his gun out. Justin wanted to argue but he ended up leaving them on the car wondering if he was making a mistake and hoping with all his heart that nothing happened. Once they got inside Debbie’s house everyone had been there for more than half an hour waiting for Brian to show up.  
  
“I brought someone,” Brian said.  
  
Debbie smiled from where she was by the table putting an extra plate. As soon as she’d seen the man she had gone for it.  
  
“Let me get that,” Justin said as he helped Brian take off his coat then he took off his own.  
  
“Let me have them,” Debbie said walking over to them.  
  
“Is that your boyfriend, Brian?” Vic teased from the sofa. He was happy that Brian seemed to be interested in someone. Tricking all the time could have led the brunet to a lonely life among other things.  
  
“We were waiting for you,” Debbie said and stopped when she looked at the brunet. “Brian?”  
  
“This is Justin if that’s what you’re wondering,” the man said smirking knowing that she was seeing his belly.  
  
“Oh my god,” Debbie said as she rushed over to the brunet. “Brian, you’re…you’re pregnant!”  
  
“I didn’t think you could get any louder,” the man said smirking.  
  
Everyone turned to look at them and wondered if Debbie was crazy, with the exceptions of the one that already knew about Brian being pregnant.  
  
“How did this happen?” she asked.  
  
“Do I really have to explain this to you?” Brian asked. “Really?”  
  
“I mean…” Debbie stopped not sure what she meant. “Oh god, Brian, look at you. You look so beautiful.”  
  
Brian’s husband smiled at that. He agreed with the woman.  
  
Debbie hugged the brunet as she dropped a few happy tears. She pulled back with a giant smile. “I can’t believe this. Are you okay?  
  
“I’m not going to die because of it,” Brian pointed out. “Well, if everything goes well.”  
  
“Brian,” the older man said using a serious tone. “I don’t want you thinking like that,” Justin told him.  
  
“This is truly a fucking surprise!” she said loudly and then looked at Justin.  
  
“This is Justin,” Brian said as he pulled the blond to him.  
  
“Is he the father?” Ted asked from the sofa where he was across from Vic. He very well knew that Justin was the father. He just was throwing in some questions to keep up the pretense that he was oblivious to everything.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian answered.  
  
Debbie smiled at Justin before she hugged him tightly.  
  
“Let him breathe,” Brian told her.  
  
Debbie pulled back smiling. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me before!”  
  
“Well, I’m telling you know,” Brian said.  
  
By then Ted, Emmett, Vic and Lindsay were all around him. Michael had stayed at the table glaring at Justin. Brian introduced the sandy haired man to everyone before they went to sit down.  
  
“So, what do you do Justin?” Michael asked after everyone had thrown in a few questions and the man was answering them all.  
  
Justin stared at Michael and smiled. “I’m a business man,” he said.  
  
Michael glared. “What type?”  
  
“Sorry,” Emmett said. “But I want to know more about the baby.”  
  
“Yeah me too,” Lindsay said happily.  
  
“Don’t we all?” Ted asked knowing what Emmett had done.  
  
Brian smirked as he looked at Emmett knowing that the man was just helping Justin. “He’s due on March. I can’t wait.”  
  
“Did you guys plan it?” Vic asked.  
  
Brian shook his head. “It was a mistake and yet it wasn’t.”  
  
Vic smiled at that. Debbie was happy to hear Brian say that. She knew exactly what he meant.  
  
“When is he or she going to join us?” Ted asked.  
  
“About two more months,” Justin said.  
  
“Are you guys prepared?” Debbie asked. “If you need anything you have to let me know.”  
  
“We are,” Justin assured her. “As much as anyone can be.”  
  
“I can’t believe it,” Lindsay said. “Wow. What is it going to be?”  
  
“We don’t know,” Justin told them. “We want it to be a surprise.”  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. “Well, I want a girl.”  
  
“You knew about this,” Debbie said looking at her son.  
  
“Brian didn’t want anyone to know,” Michael said. “He trusted only me with it. I’m his best friend after all.”  
  
Justin could have pointed out how he’d fail Brian but kept quiet. It had been a good thing that the man couldn’t keep a secret. He looked at Emmett who was staring down at his food trying to hide his smirk. The light brown haired man could have laughed.  
  
“What are you going to do when the baby is born?” Vic asked. “Do you have enough space?”  
  
“We moved,” Justin said. “We bought a house.”  
  
“You did?” Emmett asked smiling. He knew about that but was pretending.  
  
“Jesus Brian,” Lindsay said. “You’re like a family man now.”  
  
Brian nodded. “We bought it a while back.”  
  
“Wow,” Ted said. That was something he was unaware of.  
  
“It’s pretty much set. Our room and the nursery are done and the living room and the kitchen,” Justin informed them after using a napkin to clean his mouth. “But there are plenty parts of the house that we have to decorate. You guys are invited anytime you want.”  
  
“You’re so amazing,” Lindsay said. “No wonder Brian was hiding you all to himself.”  
  
Justin smirked and leaned to kiss Brian.  
  
“Oh my god,” Debbie said as she smiled brightly. “I’m going to be a grandmother.”  
  
“Brian is not your son,” Michael spat out.  
  
“Almost,” Debbie said sending Michael a look that said ‘shut up’.  
  
Brian smiled. “Thanks Deb.”  
  
“Excuse me,” Michael said getting up. “I think I have indigestion.”  
  
Debbie frowned not knowing why her son was being so rude.  
  
Brian watched his friend go and didn’t say anything. Ever since he’d fought with Michael he hadn’t spoken with him. He knew that Justin was still pissed about what had happened and he didn’t know how he felt about the situation. Michael had been his best friend for a long time and yet he wasn’t going to let the man ruin his happiness. He was forming the family he should have had when growing up; loving and caring. And now that he had Justin and the baby on the way he wasn’t going to let anything get on his way. He would do anything for his family even stop talking to Michael if the man wanted to be an ass.


	7. This Is My Life

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the betas. I hope you guys enjoy it.  


* * *

“Hello?” Justin answered his phone when he saw that it was Brian.  
  
“Where are you?” Brian asked.  
  
The sandy haired man looked around the room and sighed. “I’m visiting my father.”  
  
“Mmm,” Brian muttered. “When are you coming home?”  
  
“Is everything okay, Brian?” Justin asked alarmed.  
  
“Maybe not,” the brunet told him.  
  
“What is wrong?” Justin asked, exasperated because Brian just didn’t tell him what the problem was.  
  
“I need you,” the younger man said.  
  
Justin smiled at that. The brunet’s tone changed and he knew exactly what his kid needed. “God, Brian.”  
  
“When are you coming home?” the brunet asked yet again.  
  
The older man looked behind him. He muttered something and then went back to speaking with the brunet. “Let me finish here. You know I don’t get to see the old man much. Say about half an hour and I’ll be home.”  
  
“That’s too much,” the man complained.  
  
The older man smirked at that. “I’ll be home soon, kid.”  
  
“Later,” Brian said as he hung up.  
  
By the time that Justin got home, Brian was ready to bounce off the walls. The sandy haired man didn’t even had time to close the door before Brian had him wrapped in his arms and was devouring his lips.  
  
“Hey there,” Justin said pulling back with a smile. He managed to close the door before Brian dragged him to the sofa in the living room.  
  
“I need you right now,” Brian told him. “I want you.”  
  
“I can see that,” Justin said as he sat down.  
  
Brian quickly straddled the man. Since he was only wearing a robe it was easy for the sandy haired man to get him naked. The brunet opened Justin’s jeans and pulled the man’s cock out. He slid down to the floor and started sucking his husband.  
  
“Fuck!” Justin hissed and threw his head back. “Hey kid…okay, oh fuck!”  
  
The younger man pulled back and smiled. “Missed you,” he said before he started sucking Justin again.  
  
The older man groaned and moaned as the brunet put to use his talented tongue. Justin had to stop him before it was too late. Brian licked his lips as he watched the older man getting undressed.  
  
“Come here,” Justin told him once he was sitting back on the sofa. He was currently putting a condom on.  
  
Brian had a predatory look on him. He climbed up and soon enough was straddling his husband’s lap once again.  
  
“Open yourself up,” Justin said pushing a tube of lube into Brian’s hands.  
  
The brunet didn’t even care where Justin had got it from. He did what his man was telling him. He gripped Justin’s shoulder with his right hand as he opened himself with the other.  
  
“I love to watch you like this,” Justin muttered and kissed Brian’s neck. “So hot for me.”  
  
“Justin,” Brian groaned and stopped fucking himself with his fingers. He grabbed Justin’s hard shaft and placed it at his entrance.  
  
“Easy,” the shorter man gasped out. “Come on…slow…enjoy it.”  
  
Brian’s body trembled as he slowly lowered himself down. He was gripping Justin’s shoulders like his life depended on it. He was grunting all the time with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Justin pulled the brunet to him and started sucking on Brian’s nipples.  
  
“Yes,” the brunet hissed.  
  
Justin grunted and pushed upwards to meet with Brian’s movements. He closed his eyes and let his hands roam the man’s body. He loved to have Brian like that all the time. He was happy that Brian wanted him and no one else.  
  
“Do it harder,” Brian yelled.  
  
In one swift move Justin pushed them to the side and got on top of the brunet. “Feel me kid?”  
  
Brian’s head thrashed from side to side.  
  
“Feel me deep inside of you?” Justin asked and licked Brian’s neck. “You get me this hard. It’s only you.”  
  
Brian licked his upper lip and arched up as he felt Justin rubbing against his prostate. He wanted more and more and he didn’t want it to end. One of his legs was pushed up into Justin’s shoulders. He groaned, feeling Justin deeper and faster.  
  
“You’re mine,” Justin informed him in a husky voice.  
  
The younger man pulled Justin to him and kissed him hard. He was about to scream but Justin kept the kiss going and it turned into a muffled groan. The brunet arched up and splashed his cum in between them.  
  
“Fuck,” Justin hissed as he too spilled his seed.  
  
A few minutes later they opened their eyes and smiled at each other. Justin pushed Brian’s sweaty hairs away from his face.  
  
“You’ve made a mess,” Justin told him, teasingly.  
  
“You like my messes,” Brian pointed out.  
  
Justin laughed and pulled out of him. He got rid of the condom and then sat down and sighed contently. Brian was all over him in seconds, caressing him and kissing him.  
  
“You really missed me?” Justin asked and smiled. He wasn’t expecting an answer.  
  
“How was your father?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin frowned and shrugged. “It was alright,” he said and got up.  
  
Brian frowned.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” the man told him.  
  
“Are you tired?” Brian asked. “Because I have plans.”  
  
Justin laughed and shook his head. “No, hold on a second. Go to the bedroom, I’ll be there in a sec.”  
  
“Where are you going?” Brian asked as his husband walked away.  
  
Justin didn’t answer so Brian stayed there. After a few minutes he got up and walked in the same direction that Justin had. He thought that his husband was hungry since he had come to the kitchen but the sandy haired man wasn’t there. He was about to go back when he heard a noise in the basement. He wondered what Justin was doing down there. So he opened the door to the pantry and then the one to the basement. He started going down slowly.  
  
“Justin,” the brunet complained as he had to go down the old stairs.  
  
“Don’t Brian,” Justin said and quickly went to the stairs. He met the brunet half way. “Go back up, I’ll be there in a while.”  
  
Brian arched a brow as he stared at Justin. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Nothing,” the man said. “Go back.”  
  
The brunet shook his head. “I want to see.”  
  
“Brian,” the shorter man said in a strong voice. “I don’t want you to ever come down here. Are you listening to me?”  
  
The young man swallowed and put a hand over his belly. He didn’t say anything as he turned around and left.  
  
“Shit,” Justin whispered as he went back down to finish what he was doing.  
  
A while later the sandy haired man was going back into their bedroom where Brian was reading a book about kid’s names. He got in bed and sighed when he saw the expression on Brian’s face.  
  
“Brian,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian ignored him and just turned the page.  
  
The older man rolled his eyes. “Look, I’m sorry, okay?”  
  
The pregnant man still kept quiet.  
  
Justin moved so he could touch Brian but had to take his hands off right away.  
  
“Do not touch me,” the brunet had said.  
  
“I just…I didn’t meant to talk to you that way,” Justin informed him.  
  
Still Brian didn’t say anything. The fair skin man waited a few seconds but gave up. He got up from the bed and went to take a shower. He knew that maybe he should have talked to Brian and found a way to make him understand that it wasn’t safe for him to be going to the basement. He sighed knowing that Brian was probably angry after having been talked like a kid who could and couldn’t do certain things.  
  
When Justin came out it was to find Brian in the same spot, except he wasn’t reading his book anymore. He was crying silently.  
  
“Brian!” Justin said scared. “What’s wrong? God, Brian I’m sorry.”  
  
The man quickly went to him and cleaned his tears. Brian buried his face on Justin’s chest. When he was able to calm down he pulled back.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Justin said. “I really am.”  
  
“It’s stupid,” the brunet told him. “This is not me.”  
  
Justin kissed him and then wrapped his arms around the man before they went to sleep. The next time Brian saw the door to the basement it was wearing a lock. He wanted to be angry at Justin but then realized that whatever was down there was the part of Justin’s life he didn’t want anything to do with it. Justin had been telling him the truth when he said he would keep his work away from him and the baby and he could live with that.  
  
***  
  
Brian looked at his watch before he entered the diner. He had enough time to eat and go back to work. As soon as he sat down in one of the booths, Debbie was there with him.  
  
“You look so beautiful,” Debbie told him.  
  
Brian shook his head. “Whatever,” he said.  
  
“Are you okay?” Debbie asked.  
  
“I’m fine,” he assured her.  
  
“Come on, you can tell me anything,” she assured him.  
  
Brian took a deep breath and then let it go. “I miss Justin.”  
  
“Oh honey,” the woman said and sat down. “Where is he?”  
  
“Away,” Brian told her. “Business.”  
  
“You poor thing,” Debbie said, grabbing his hands. “He’ll be home in no time.”  
  
“I know,” he said smiling sadly.  
  
The brunet stared at the table as he rubbed his finger. He and Justin had decided not to use the wedding rings just yet. Well, it was more like Brian had asked and the older man had conceded. He just didn’t want anyone telling him that he was rushing things just because they were having a baby.  
  
“Something on your mind?” Debbie asked.  
  
“No,” Brian muttered and gave her a little smile.  
  
“How are you and the baby?” Debbie asked rubbing his hands.  
  
Brian pulled away. “I’m okay. We are okay.”  
  
“Are you sure?” she asked, giving him a worried face.  
  
He nodded and wished she would leave him alone. He just wanted to be left alone.  
  
“What is it?” she asked him. “A boy or a girl?”  
  
“I don’t know,” he replied. “Michael wants it to be a girl,” he said. “And Justin wants a boy. He said that if we didn’t have one that we had to try again.”  
  
Debbie laughed at that.  
  
“I want whatever comes,” he told her. “The doctor said that everything was okay. It’s so crazy, soon enough she or he will be here with us.”  
  
“I can’t wait,” Debbie told him. “Everything is going to be okay.”  
  
Brian’s phone rang and he quickly reached it to see if it was his husband. When he saw that it wasn’t; he put the phone back on his pocket. Debbie frowned, knowing that the brunet had been hoping for someone else.  
  
“So where is Justin and when is he coming back?” she asked him.  
  
“Oh, you know,” Brian said. “He’s doing business in New York.”  
  
“What does he do?” Debbie asked as she leaned forward.  
  
“Hey Deb,” Brian said. “I’m hungry. Could I get something to eat? The baby wants something.”  
  
Debbie was on her feet in less than a second. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
Brian frowned not sure what he could tell her. While she was gone he tried to think of a million things to say but ended up deciding not to lie to her, it just didn’t feel right. When she came back with something for him to eat, she sat down yet again. The brunet started eating, trying to keep his mouth full so he wouldn’t have to talk.  
  
“How did you meet him?” Debbie asked.  
  
“Here at Liberty Ave.,” he informed her as he grabbed the tea she brought him, claiming that it was good for him.  
  
“Deb!” someone called.  
  
Debbie sighed. “Don’t go anywhere,” she told him as she went to see what was going on.  
  
Brian thought on what she would say if she ever found out what kind of things Justin was involved in. He was surprised that Michael hadn’t told her already. He rubbed his belly and sighed. He was starting to hate Justin’s job but only because his man had to leave him alone for way too many weeks sometimes. So far he was counting one and Justin was going to have to do a lot of making it up to him for it.  
  
“So,” Debbie said as she came back. “Tell me more about Justin.”  
  
The brunet shrugged. “There is not much to tell, really.”  
  
“Do you love him?” Debbie asked.  
  
Brian smiled like a fool. “Yeah, I do.”  
  
“Oh my god,” she said putting a hand over her chest. “You really do. I can tell.”  
  
Brian sighed and rolled his eyes. “Deb, don’t you have things to do.”  
  
Debbie laughed and nodded. “I’m going to go and stop bothering you.”  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that,” Brian told her.  
  
“It’s okay, honey,” she assured him. “I do have to go and work. That’s what they’re paying me for.”  
  
Brian watched her go and then kept eating. He was pretty much done when Michael appeared. The man didn’t walk towards him. He just sat down at one of the stools at the counter. He did look at Brian but then turned around and didn’t say anything.  
  
The brunet finished his breakfast and paid for it. He got up and left the diner. He was a bit sad that Michael was acting like a complete ass. But he wasn’t going to be the one chasing after the dark haired man. He didn’t chase after no one, except his husband and in that particular matter; he knew he would never have to.  
  
***  
  
Brian was smiling as he sat in the diner. He had been at work when Justin had called him to let him know he was back in Pittsburgh. He could have jumped with happiness but refrained because of the baby. He didn’t think it would be a good thing. They decided to meet at the diner because it was closer to Brian to get there than to go to the house.  
  
He looked at his watch and his feet tapped quickly against the floor. He’d been waiting about twenty minutes but it felt like forever.  
  
“Hi,” Michael said.  
  
“Hey,” Brian replied as he looked up at his friend.  
  
“Can I sit down?” Michael asked him.  
  
“Sure,” Brian told him.  
  
The brunet arched a brow at his friend when Michael didn’t say anything else. The dark-haired man sighed, trying to come with the right words to apologize for what had happened.  
  
“Are you okay, Mikey?” Brian asked.  
  
“I know you’re mad at me, Brian,” the man said.  
  
The brunet sighed and started to twist a napkin. He never stopped to think about what had happened. He was too worried about what Justin could have done to his friends than his own feelings. He knew that Michael hadn’t meant for things to get out of hand so he really couldn’t be angry at him.  
  
“I’m not,” Brian finally said.  
  
Michael looked surprised. “But you ended up in the hospital because of me.”  
  
The brunet nodded at that. “But that was a mistake, Mikey. I know it. I know you didn't mean for all that to happen.”  
  
The oldest one of the two nodded because it was the truth. “That’s true, Brian. That’s the last thing I would ever want. I was trying to protect you and next thing you know you were hurt. I’m so sorry about that.”  
  
“That night we went to dinner at your mom’s house, you were acting like a total asshole,” Brian pointed out.  
  
Michael sighed. “I was angry at him.”  
  
“You were angry at him?” Brian asked not believing what he was hearing.  
  
“It’s…I’m still getting used to him,” Michael explained. “He stole you away from me. I don’t have my best friend anymore.”  
  
Brian sighed. “We still could be. You’re the one that just pulled away after everything. And you weren’t really trying.”  
  
“I know,” Michael said. “I’m a bit scared of him.”  
  
Brian sighed and nodded. “He was angry.”  
  
The other man swallowed. “Does he know that it wasn’t on purpose?”  
  
“I explained it to him,” Brian assured him.  
  
Michael sighed. “Great,” he said. “He probably doesn’t care.”  
  
Brian could have pointed out that Michael was still alive, but kept quiet. The last thing he needed was to admit to his friend that Justin was a dangerous man.  
  
“How are things with the baby?” Michael asked.  
  
“Henry says everything is perfect so far,” Brian told him with a big smile. “I can’t wait for her to be here, Mikey.”  
  
“Is it a girl?” Michael asked smiling.  
  
“I don’t know,” Brian said. “I just got used to you saying it was one, I guess. God, I don’t know anything about girls.”  
  
“You don’t know anything about boys either,” the man pointed out and smirked. “At least not in that way.”  
  
Brian laughed at that. “God, I can’t believe it. I’m going to be a daddy.”  
  
Michael’s features changed and he frowned. He was pained as he thought about what Brian was saying. He always thought that if his best friend ever had a family, it would be with him.  
  
“I love you, Brian,” Michael said.  
  
“I love you too,” Brian responded. “You’re my best friend. You’re like a brother to me.”  
  
Michael felt tears threatened to spill. “It’s more than that.”  
  
Brian frowned, knowing what was coming. He never thought that the man would have the guts to tell him.  
  
“Hey,” Justin said coming to their table. “Sorry, it took me so long. Slater said he was coming with me and then told me to drop him off somewhere else. He can be such an ass sometimes.”  
  
The brunet was happy to see the man. He got up quickly and they hugged and kissed.  
  
“Are you ready to go?” Justin asked, giving Brian a look that said ‘you better say yes or it’s going to get ugly in here’.  
  
“Yeah, let’s go,” Brian told him. “I’ll see you, Mikey.”  
  
Once they were outside, Justin was really quiet. The brunet knew why it was.  
  
“Let’s take my car,” Brian said. “I want to take you someplace.”  
  
Justin thought about it and then nodded. Once on the road, the man still kept quiet.  
  
“You’re mad,” Brian said.  
  
Justin looked at his husband and smiled a little bit. “Guess you would know.”  
  
“We were just talking,” Brian said.  
  
“I know that,” Justin told him. “And I’m not saying you can’t talk to him or hang out with him. It’s just that I can’t stand him. And I’m sorry but I’m not even going to try.”  
  
Brian knew why it was. He kept quiet thinking of a way for Justin to let go of his anger and try to be friends with Michael. The last thing he needed was a war between his husband and best friend. When they reached their destination, Justin got out of the car first. He frowned, not sure where the hell they were at.  
  
“What is this?” Justin asked.  
  
“Come with me,” Brian said and went inside the store.  
  
Justin was smiling as they moved to the counter. “You brought me to a place where there is food. Why am I not surprised?”  
  
Brian smirked at him. “They have the best ice creams ever.”  
  
“Jesus,” Justin said.  
  
They ordered what they wanted and then sat down to eat. Brian was having a great time sharing with Justin. He had found the ice cream parlor by accident a few days ago. He had fallen in love with the place and the ice creams right away.  
  
“This place is nice,” Justin told him.  
  
“It’s okay,” Brian told him. “Hey, we have to talk.”  
  
“About what?” the older man asked as he looked at a few people coming inside the parlor.  
  
“It’s about Michael,” Brian said as he loosened his tie.  
  
“Why?” Justin asked. “I’m trying to eat, not vomit.”  
  
Brian hit Justin on the arm. “Hey. Don’t be mean.”  
  
“It’s the truth,” Justin said and sighed. He didn’t want to waste his time talking about Michael.  
  
“It’s just that I don’t like the way you treat him,” Brian said. “Like he’s nothing.”  
  
“He’s nothing to me,” Justin pointed out.  
  
“He’s my best friend,” Brian informed Justin as if the man didn’t know it already. “He’s been always there for me when I needed him. I want you two to try and get along.”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Justin hissed. “Are you forgetting what he did?”  
  
Brian stabbed his ice cream with his spoon. “That was an accident.”  
  
“Let’s not talk about him right now,” Justin said.  
  
Brian’s jaw was tense but he nodded slowly. They were quiet as they started eating again. The shorter man smirked and dipped his spoon in Brian’s ice cream. He was only trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
“Do you want to die?” Brian asked in an angry tone.  
  
“Jesus,” Justin said. “Do you need an exorcist?”  
  
“Sorry,” Brian said. “But it’s my ice cream and that’s that.”  
  
Justin laughed at that. “I just wanted to taste it.”  
  
“Come here,” Brian told him.  
  
The sandy haired man leaned closer and they shared a kiss.  
  
“Nice,” Justin muttered.  
  
They shared a few other kisses and Brian ended up eating Justin’s ice cream as well. Before they left they bought some more to take home. When they arrived at the house, they were all over each other as if they hadn’t seen one another in over a year.  
  
Justin pushed them towards the living room while they kissed. He pushed the brunet down on the sofa and smiled wickedly as he started to undress for his husband. Brian was on top of him in seconds. They were kissing and touching each other like they had been away from one another for years. This time it was Brian pushing Justin onto the sofa and the sandy haired man didn’t mind at all.  
  
“Take off your clothes,” Justin instructed him and Brian complied.  
  
When the man was naked like his lover, he moved closer. Justin got up and caressed Brian’s chest. Then they shared a kiss and once again were walking or trying to, while trying not to break the kiss.  
  
“Can we talk about Michael now?” Brian asked once in the bed.  
  
“Are you serious?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian moaned as he wrapped his legs around his husband. They rutted against each other and then Justin moved back to grab the condom and lube from the night table.  
  
“He really didn’t mean to hurt me, Justin,” the brunet said. “It was an accident.”  
  
The sandy haired man caressed Brian’s face. “Let’s drop it. Right now all I want is to make love to you.”  
  
Brian thought about it and nodded. All he wanted at that moment was to enjoy his husband’s return.  
  
***  
  
“Brian,” Justin said walking into the bedroom. “I’m going to go out for a while.”  
  
Brian was lying back on the bed. He sighed with annoyance. “Where the hell are you going, Justin?”  
  
“I’m going to go out with the guys for a few hours,” the older man told him.  
  
The brunet arched a brow. “Say goodbye to me first.”  
  
Justin smirked at that. That only meant that Brian wanted to have sex and he couldn’t say no to his kid. “Whatever you want, kid,” he said as he walked to the bed.  
  
Brian got on his knees and helped Justin get naked. He stared at his man once Justin was on the bed but didn’t move to get naked himself.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Justin asked.  
  
“I want you,” Brian told him as his hand ran down to Justin’s cock and then lower.  
  
“Brian,” Justin gasped when he felt the man’s fingers trying to reach his hole.  
  
“Please,” the brunet moaned and leaned forward to kiss Justin. He rubbed his fingers against Justin’s hole and the smaller man arched up against him.  
  
“I love you,” Brian said. “Let me show you.”  
  
Justin shut his eyes and put his hands against his head trying to think. Brian was moving down so he could suck the older man. When he licked the tip of Justin’s cock he pushed a finger inside the man. Justin didn’t know what to say at that moment. He wanted to stop and at the same time he wanted Brian to keep going.  
  
“Brian,” Justin gasped out as the man took all of him in his mouth.  
  
The brunet hummed for a while and then his head started bobbing up and down. He stopped and started licking the erect member. Then he started sucking Justin’s sac. He propped Justin’s leg up on his shoulder and started licking around the edges of the Justin’s entrance.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Justin hissed. “Brian!”  
  
The brunet pushed his tongue inside his husband and felt intoxicated. He wanted more and more. He pulled back and attacked Justin’s lips. The older man arched up against Brian’s body trying to find friction. Then they started to push Brian’s clothes out of the way.  
  
“Jus,” the brunet muttered. “I want you now.”  
  
Justin kept silent as he stared at the brunet.  
  
“I want it so bad,” Brian whispered. “Please, please, please, please.”  
  
“Okay,” Justin told him.  
  
The brunet quickly reached for a condom. He ripped it open and put it on. Then he reached for the lube and coated his fingers.  
  
“It will be so good,” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear.  
  
A moan escaped Justin’s mouth as Brian pushed a finger inside of him. He grabbed on to the brunet and kept staring at Brian like he was from another planet. When Brian thought that Justin was ready, he turned him face down. Justin resisted for a few seconds but then compiled.  
  
When Brian started pushing inside of Justin, he felt resistance but slowly kept going until he was buried deep inside the sandy haired man. He then stopped, waiting for the lithe man to adjust.  
  
“Justin,” Brian muttered. “Relax.”  
  
“Brian,” Justin gasped out.  
  
“Did I hurt you?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin shook his head. The brunet started caressing his husband’s back and planting kisses all over him.  
  
“I love you,” Brian told him.  
  
The sandy haired man nodded. “I love you too. Brian,” he sighed.  
  
The brunet started moving slowly. His hands gripped Justin’s slicked hips. He couldn’t believe he was inside the man he loved. He had waited long enough but it had been worth it. He bent down and ran his teeth down the middle of Justin’s back making Justin jump a little. Soon enough the bodies were moving hard and fast against one another.  
  
Justin grabbed his cock and let go of the control he had. Having Brian’s cock rubbing against his prostate was amazing. He felt the brunet shaking on top of him and then Brian’s body dropped on top of him. They groaned when they broke their connection.  
  
“So fucking good,” Brian said, kissing Justin on the shoulder.  
  
The shorter man put a hand on Brian’s face and smiled. “Yeah.”  
  
“Are you okay?” Brian asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian frowned seeing how the sandy haired man was pulling away from him even if he still was right there next to him. “What’s going on, Jus?” he asked as he got rid of the condom.  
  
“What?” Justin asked as he sat up. “Nothing is wrong.”  
  
“Don’t lie to me,” Brian told him. “Did you…you didn’t want me,” the brunet muttered.  
  
“No way,” Justin said, moving closer to his husband. “What are you talking about?” He asked and quickly reached for the man. “It was beautiful, Brian. I really enjoyed it. I really did. You made me feel so good and I came all over myself like an inexperienced kid.”  
  
Brian smiled a bit at that. “But…at first you were like, so tense. Oh god? Did I hurt you?”  
  
Justin stared at the brunet for a few seconds and then shook his head. He looked down and caressed the man’s belly. “No, you didn’t hurt me.”  
  
The brunet knew something was up. “Justin, please.”  
  
The older man’s hand stopped and he moved away. He got up from the bed and started reaching for his clothes. “It’s nothing,” Justin told him. “Shit that happens.”  
  
Brian frowned and for a moment was completely lost. “Did something happen to you?”  
  
Justin stopped gathering his things. He smiled a bit and then pouted. “Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“Talk to me, damn it!” Brian yelled.  
  
The man looked at his husband and nodded. He moved closer and stared at Brian right in the eyes. “It’s something that happened a long time ago. I was just a kid…and I could talk and walk and…run. But it wasn’t enough.”  
  
Brian’s skin felt cold and he shivered. He frowned and didn’t know what to say. He watched as Justin walked away to the bathroom but he stayed there. He wrapped his arms around himself and started crying. Now he knew why Justin was so insistent of him staying with the baby at all times after it was born. Now he knew and he wished he didn’t. He wished he could turn back time and stop Justin from getting hurt.  
  
He got up and joined his husband. He didn’t say anything else but kissed the older man and held him for a few seconds before he helped the man with his shower. When they came out, Brian picked out a green shirt for his man. He totally loved how it looked on him.  
  
“Don’t wait for me,” Justin said.  
  
“I will,” the brunet told him.  
  
Justin shook his head and smiled. “Be good, kid.”  
  
Brian smiled and kissed the older man. “Come back to me.”  
  
“Always,” the shorter man told him.  
  
The brunet stayed in the bedroom and heard when Justin left the house. He sighed and got in the bed naked. He grabbed his stretch mark cream and started using it while he thought about what had happened. He thought how Justin’s world was nothing but a bunch of broken pieces. That only hurt him so much. He wished he could fix the older man and make him new.  
  
He shook his head knowing that it probably wouldn’t be the same man after all. And he loved his man so much. All he could do was be there for him; all he could do was try to save whatever was left of Justin’s soul. He would fight the demons that haunted Justin and he was going to win.  
  
***  
  
“Have you guys talked about names?” Tony asked.  
  
Justin nodded. “If it’s a boy, he wants to name him Andrew.”  
  
“Why?” Slater asked smiling.  
  
The shorter man licked his lips and shrugged. He knew why but he wasn’t telling. “Who knows what goes through his mind.”  
  
“What if it’s a girl?” Tony asked.  
  
“Jessica,” Justin said. “I kind of like it,” Justin said, even though he had no idea why Brian liked that name. When he had asked, Brian had just shrugged about it.  
  
They heard a motorcycle and they stopped to see who was coming their way.  
  
“Sounds like Dex,” Tony said.  
  
Justin nodded and then smiled when the yellow motorcycle came inside the garage. Dexter got out and took off his helmet.  
  
“The boss is here,” Dexter said as he went by Justin.  
  
The sandy haired man watched as Dexter then moved to the inside of the building while they stayed in the garage. Justin looked at the entrance and a few minutes later a car pulled inside. The older man kept cleaning a few guns in front of him.  
  
“Boys,” Smith said getting out of the car.  
  
Then there was a man that Justin had never seen. He looked at Slater and the man just shrugged.  
  
“Tony,” the new man said as he shook hands with the man.  
  
“Good to see you John,” Tony told him.  
  
“So how has it been?” John asked.  
  
Tony shrugged. “Same old, same old. New faces, that’s all.”  
  
John laughed at that. “There is always going to be new faces.”  
  
“This is John Thompson,” Smith said smiling. “He’s going to be working with us for a while.”  
  
Justin nodded.  
  
“Who do you leave in charge when you’re not here?” John asked looking at Smith.  
  
“Justin,” Smith said. “Come here.”  
  
Justin stood up and cleaned his hand with an old rag. He threw it on the table and walked over to the man. He shook hands with him and the three of them walked away. When Justin came back, he looked a bit irritated.  
  
“What’s going on?” Slater asked.  
  
Tony stared at them.  
  
“Nothing much,” Justin said. “I’m going home. You stay put. If anything happens just call me, okay.”  
  
Slater nodded and watched as Justin went inside the building. Half an hour later the sandy haired man had showered and changed.  
  
“Say hi to Brian,” Tony told him.  
  
Justin smiled at that. “I will.”  
  
Justin got in his car and left. By then Smith and John had left. They had told him how the boys had to be watched because there was someone talking. It wasn’t certain that it was their group. It could be anyone but that had Justin on edge.  
  
He stopped to buy some cigarettes not far from where he’d been. He parked his car right in front of the store and got out. He didn’t look behind him but he felt like someone was watching him. He licked his lips and stood in line waiting for his turn. He looked to the side of the store and saw an old lady walking by. She was going by the dumpsters trying to find something to eat, as well as aluminum cans.  
  
The sandy haired man watched as she reached for something in the trash and then moved away. He saw how she dropped something and didn’t bother to pick it up. The man bought his cigarettes and got out. He walked towards the trash as he opened the cigarettes. He threw the trash inside and he saw the small black lighter next to the trash can. He looked at it for a few seconds. He knew it wasn’t real and that it had been left there for him. He pulled out his own lighter and lighted a cigarette.  
  
The older man then started walking to his car. He got inside and started the mustang. Through the rear view mirror he looked at the trash can. He so needed what the lighter held but he couldn’t risk it. He just could feel eyes all around him. He sighed and drove away towards his house. There was nothing else he could do.


	8. More Shattered Pieces

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta.  Brian tells everyone that he's married, Michael doesn't take it well.  Trouble ahead for Justin.  I hope you guys like it. Hugs, Tay   


* * *

“I hate this weather,” Brian muttered to himself as he waited for the hot chocolate to get ready.  He couldn't wait for the cold to be finally over.

He moved to open the door in the pantry and scanned the place. He grabbed the marshmallows as soon as he saw the bag. He closed the door and for a few seconds stared at the door next to the pantry. He wondered what was under there. Maybe Justin had killed someone and buried them there and that’s why the blond didn’t want him there.

The brunet sighed and walked away from it while he rolled his eyes. He knew that Justin wouldn’t be so stupid to hide the body so close to him, at least he hoped so. Then he shook his head for thinking all of that. He had way too much imagination for his own good.

“Jesus Brian,” he said to himself. “He hasn’t killed anyone,” he said and after a long pause. “Yeah right.”

He heard the door to the house open and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Brian?!” Justin called as he took off his coat.

“Kitchen,” the brunet yelled.

Justin walked to the kitchen and then kissed the brunet on the neck. Brian frowned and moved away.

“What is it?” Justin asked.

“You smell of nothing but alcohol,” the younger of the two pointed out.

“I had a few drinks with the guys,” Justin said. “What’s up with that?”

Brian sighed. “I don’t like that smell.”

“I’ll take a shower,” Justin assured him.

“Whatever,” Brian muttered.

The sandy haired man rolled his eyes. “Are you in one of your moods?”

The brunet just glared at him. Justin tried to pull Brian into his arms hoping to win him over but that didn’t work.

“Don’t touch me,” Brian said.

“Fine,” Justin said. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Brian watched him go and sighed. He didn’t know what happened to him sometimes. It was like he was bipolar or something. He couldn’t wait to see Justin and when he did most of the times they would end up arguing about stupid things. The brunet served himself his chocolate and then put in the microwave. He made sure that the stove was off and then headed to find the blond to give him a proper welcome.

When the younger man got to the bathroom Justin was washing his mouth. The sandy haired man gave the man a smile as best as he could. Brian thought that the man looked cute. Justin was already naked so Brian decided to get naked as well. Justin arched a brow but didn't say anything about it. He finished what he was doing and pulled Brian to him. They kissed and smiled at each other before they got in the shower.

Brian helped Justin wash up and the older man let him. He knew that sometimes Brian got bad swing moods and he didn't mind them. It was part of the pregnancy and he recognized that. When they were done they exited the bathroom. Brian quickly got dressed while Justin walked around with his towel wrapped around his waist.

The brunet went to get his chocolate. He hated it up and then grabbed a chocolate cup cake to go along with it. He was sitting on the kitchen island when the blond came down. He saw Justin going into the living room and when he came back he was holding a black duffel bag.

"What's that?" Brian asked.

"Work," Justin responded and went to unlock the door in the pantry.

Brian rolled his lips and didn't say anything about it. He frowned as he looked at the clock on the wall. He wondered what it was but he didn't dare ask. He had agreed when Justin said that he would keep his work away from him. The younger man knew that Justin was doing the best he could. Twenty minutes later, because Brian was counting, Justin was back. The blond wrapped his arms around the brunet as he stood behind him.

"You smell so good," Justin told him.

Brian smiled at that.

"How is the baby?" Justin asked as he caressed Brian's protruding belly.

The brunet looked down and Justin's hands and couldn't help but smile even more. He always filled with happiness when Justin did that. He grabbed one of the man's hands and kissed it.

"She's doing fine," Brian said.

"You keep thinking is a girl," Justin pointed out. "Do you know something I don't?"

Brian shrugged. "I just got a feeling."

"We can always ask the doctor," Justin told him.

"Nah," Brian said. "Let it be a surprise."

"Come on to bed," Justin whispered.

Brian nodded and quickly got up. He put his cup on the sink and followed his husband. When they got in the bed Brian yawned and Justin arched a brow.

"You tired?" Justin asked.

"A bit," Brian told him.

"Then go to sleep," Justin said with a big smile as he lay next to the taller man.

"I don't think so," Brian replied. "I have plans for you."

"Oh you do?" Justin asked grinning.

Brian nodded and moved so he could kiss the man. Justin wrapped his arms around his lover. He moaned when Brian reached for his manhood. He was already hard. In a swift move the sandy haired man pushed Brian on his back. He got on top of him, making sure that he was keeping most of the weight off, before he started to kiss the brunet in a downward direction.

"Mmm," Brian moaned as Justin covered him with feather light kisses.

Justin pushed Brian's sleeping pants down and Brian took off his shirt. Justin smiled at how eager Brian was. He caressed the man's belly and then bend down to kiss it. Then he kept going down after his target.

“Justin,” Brian groaned after a few seconds. “Please.”

Justin had been teasing the man. He pushed Brian's legs open and let his fingers tease Brian's entrance. He smiled briefly when Brian responded with a guttural moan. The older man leaned closer and his tongue moved slowly up and down Brian's crack before he parted the man's ass cheeks. The tip of it teased the orifice that was twitching with yearning. He moved up and started to lick Brian’s sac before he started to lick the man’s cock.

“You’re driving me fucking crazy!” Brian hissed. “Please Justin.”

The blond smiled and moved up yet again. He licked a path from the brunet’s shaft to Brian’s belly button. Then he started planting kisses as he kept moving up. He sucked one of Brian’s nipples while his fingers played with the other.

“You’re so beautiful,” Justin said as one of his hands rubbed Brian’s belly. “I love you so much.”

The brunet lifted his right leg and wrapped it around the older man.

"Fuck me now," Brian hissed.

"I need a condom," Justin told him.

"I'm already pregnant," Brian pointed out.

"I know that," Justin said grinning as he moved to grab a condom.

"Why don't you want to? Are you fucking other guys?" Brian asked. "Why are we still using condoms?"

"What?" Justin asked shocked. "No, Brian. But after you got pregnant when I went away I was with someone else. I didn't know I was ever going to see you again. I'm just trying to be safe. Maybe after a few more months we can go get checked and then we can put them behind us."

Brian nodded slowly.

"Hey kid," Justin said. "You're the only one for me. That's why I married you. Don't ever doubt us, ever," Justin told him as he kissed Brian.

The blond pulled back and put the condom on. He grabbed the lube from the night table and put some on. He then positioned himself between Brian's legs and aligned his cock to enter Brian. The brunet gasped as his mouth opened. His head lulled back and his eyes closed. Justin kissed Brian's neck as he waited for Brian to adjust. He didn't wait long knowing how much Brian liked the friction. His kid like the pain and the pleasure he got out of him fucking him when he wasn't fully prepared.

Their bodies started heating up as they moved together. Brian was in heaven as his husband made love to him. His fingers wrapping around the man's hair and arms each time a wave of pleasure hit him. Justin kept whispering sweet things to him and he loved it all. Brian's eyes opened when he was close to reaching his orgasm. He watched the man atop of him and how lost he seemed to be. He smiled and held on to Justin as he started to spill his cum in between them.

“Oh fuck!” Justin yelled as he felt Brian's walls clamping around him. He threw his head back and pushed all the way inside his man before he climaxed.

Their bodies were spent as they held one another. Justin pulled out slowly and quickly got rid of the condom. He kissed Brian and smiled at the brunet. Brian had a dreamy look on him.

"I love you," Brian whispered as his eyes closed.

Justin got up and went to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and then grabbed a cloth to go clean Brian. He wetted it first with warm water. The brunet didn't even move. When the older man was done he covered Brian's body with the duvet. Then he went back to the bathroom to rinse the cloth.

The sandy haired man grabbed the bottom part of his pajamas before he went downstairs. He also grabbed his keys and when he reached the pantry he looked around and grabbed a bag of chips before he went to the basement. He locked the door behind him. He hated keeping Brian out but it was a part of his life that he couldn't share with the brunet.

He had set a table there and he sat down in front of it. He had a little of everything down there. He had his guns and knives, his computers, a phone, cell phones, files, etc. He grabbed the duffel bag and opened it. Inside were two guns and money. One of them had blood in it. He stared at them for a while before he reached for a plastic bag. He knew that one day it would all come back to him but he had enough shit on everyone just in case. He knew where all the bodies were buried, metaphorically and literally, and if he was going down he was going to take with him as many people as possible.

***

Brian parked his car in the front of the house and grabbed his briefcase. He wondered what was going on at his house. There were like ten cars parked all around the house. He sighed and undid his tie as he walked to the entrance of his home. When he opened the door he was assaulted with the smell of cigarette and booze.

“Fucking great,” Brian muttered as he made his way inside.

A few people were staring at him like he was from another planet. He just walked to his bedroom and changed as quickly as he could before he went to find his husband and an explanation.

When he did find the man in question Justin was laughing at something a woman was telling him. Brian felt jealousy course through him not liking how close she was to his man. If it had been a guy Brian was certain that he wouldn’t have left the house still breathing. He wondered who the fuck she was but he had other things in mind.

“Justin, could I speak to you?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled as he saw his lover. “Kid, you’re home.”

Brian swallowed and tried to focus on the fact that he was angry. But it was pretty hard to do when Justin looked so edible at the moment. The older man was wearing his holster and nothing to cover up the fact. He had a pair of tight jeans and a black wife beater with his black leather boots. Justin was holding a beer in one hand and his cigarette between his lips. The man looked like the bad boy he was. Brian was starting to think he liked that look way too much.

“I was waiting for you,” Justin told him.

“Are you drunk?” Brian asked.

“Of course not,” the blond assured him. "At least not yet."

“Who was that?” Brian asked crossing his arms.

Justin looked back and smiled. “That’s Janice,” he said and then looked back at his kid. “She’s an old friend.”

“Right,” the brunet said. “Justin, what is going on here? Have you lost your mind?”

Justin frowned. “It’s only a few friends that came over. They wanted to see the house.”

Brian didn’t like it. “I’m tired. I’ve been working all day. I thought I would come home to relax.”

“I told you to quit,” Justin said and pulled the cigarette away from his mouth.

“And I said I would when the baby was born,” Brian hissed.

“Okay then,” Justin said taking a sip from his beer and walking away.

Brian sighed. “Give me strength,” he said to no one in particular. Then he walked away to the kitchen because there was nobody there and he was fine with that. Plus he didn’t want to be in the living room being a second hand smoker.

“Hello,” a tall, dark haired man said as he stood across Brian.

The brunet put his hand on the kitchen island and stared at the man for a few seconds. He thought the guy was definitely hot and if he had met him before he would have definitely fucked him.

“Hi,” Brian said.

“I’m Jake Vitto,” the man said. “And you are?”

“Brian Kinney,” he said as he tapped his fingers on the counter.

“I haven’t seen you around,” Jake said.

“I haven’t been around,” the brunet pointed out.

Jake moved around and grabbed a beer from the sink where someone had dumped them with a lot of ice on top. “So you’re working for my father now. How is it going?” he asked and pulled another beer for Brian.

Brian shook his head declining the beer. “I don’t work for your father.”

“What are you doing here then?” Jake asked with a frown.

“I live here,” Brian said.

Jake arched a brow and smiled. “So you’re it.”

The brunet frowned not sure what he was supposed to be.

“I heard about Justin getting married and having a kid,” Jake said as he move closer. He looked down and could see the shape of a belly. It was hard because the brunet was wearing a sweater that concealed the fact.

Brian put his hand over his belly. He frowned because he didn’t like being ogled.

“Too bad,” Jake said moving closer. “We could’ve had some fun.”

“Could have is about right,” the blue eyed man said smirking as he appeared behind the brunet and put his arm around the man’s waist.

“He’s too much for you, Taylor,” Jake told him.

“I can handle him just fine,” Justin assured him.

“Could you two stop talking about me like I’m not here,” Brian said and moved away from Justin.

“Trouble in paradise?” Jake asked just above a whisper to the blond just before he walked away.

Justin had a frown in place as he stared at Jake’s retreating back. He looked back at the brunet who was leaning against the counter. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you that they were going to come. It was kind of last minute and I should have called you anyways.”

Brian nodded slowly as he looked at his husband.

“Forgive me for being so stupid?” Justin asked and smirked.

How could Brian resist the man was a mystery to him. But he could pretend pretty well. “You’re going to have to do better than that.”

Justin smiled and put his beer on the counter before he moved in front of the brunet. He kissed Brian’s jaw and then moved to the kid’s neck. He smiled when he felt Brian shaking.

“Stop it!” someone yelled from the living room.

“What was that?” Brian asked.

“Not our problem,” Justin assured him.

“It’s our house, Jus,” the younger of the two pointed out.

There was another scream and Brian went to check it out. Justin shook his head and grabbed his beer before he followed the brunet. Then he leaned against the doorway from the kitchen and the living room and wasn’t surprise to find that Phillip and Diana were having a fight.

“Hey,” Brian said stepping in front of the couple. Before he could say anything else Phillip was slapping the woman.

“Leave her alone,” Brian hissed pushing the man back. “What the fuck is your problem man?”

Phillip slapped Brian’s face hard. The brunet gasped and his hand flew to his face. He was shocked more than anything else.

“You don’t tell me what to do,” Phillip growled. “Now be a good host and get me a fucking beer.”

Brian was about to retaliate but before he could, Phillip was turned around and Justin punched him on the face drawing blood. Phillip only had time to clean the blood away before he was pushed face down into the floor; a gun pressing to the back of his head. Brian swallowed as he stared at Justin and for a brief moment he thought his husband was going to kill the man on the floor.

“Let me explain something to you,” Justin said in a deadly voice.

“You fucker,” Phillip hissed as he was face down on the floor.

“Listen to me you fucking piece of shit. If you ever hit him again you will pay. You even look at Brian cross and I will put a bullet in you,” Justin hissed.

“Okay,” Phillip grunted as he tried to pull his arm away from his back where Justin was twisting and pushing it upwards.

“Good then,” Justin said. “You won’t see it coming if you do.”

Justin stood up and put the safety back on. He then put the gun in the holster and for good measure kicked Philip, who was still face down on the floor, hard on the ribs. Then he turned to look at Brian. “Are you okay?”

Brian nodded slowly.

"Get out of my house Phillip," Justin told the man who was slowly standing up with the help of Diana.

Justin shook his head and walked way with the brunet. The brunet couldn’t believe everything that had happened.

"Never miss a chance to show your wild side," Jake teased.

"Fuck off," Justin told him as they stood in the kitchen.

"Do you want me to kick everyone out?" Slater asked coming into the kitchen with Dexter and J.C.

"Yes," Justin said.

"No," Brian told them. "What is everyone going to think?"

"Hey," J.C. yelled towards the living room. "Get your things and leave. Party is over."

Brian sighed and tried to keep calm.

"See ya, Brian," Jake said smiling.

Brian frowned as he watched the man go.

"We're going to go too," Dexter said.

"Call me if anything," Slater told him.

Justin nodded.

J.C. walked over to the brunet and smiled. "Hi, I'm Jason," the man said. "Everyone calls me J.C."

"Hi," Brian said.

J.C. looked down at Brian's belly. His hand reached out and touched it. He couldn't stop smiling. "If you ever need anything you let me know. And I mean anything. It doesn't matter what it is. You need money or a ride or me to kick someone's ass and I'm there for you."

Justin sighed. "Time to go J.C."

J.C. looked at the sandy haired man and nodded. "Sure thing, boss," he said and pulled his hand away. He stared at Brian and smiled before he left.

"What is with him?" Brian asked.

"Don't mind him," Justin said. "Come on," he said and walked to the bedroom.

“Jesus Justin,” Brian said once they were in their bedroom. “That was fucking nuts.”

“I’m sorry he hit you,” Justin told him as he caressed the offended spot. “I should have fucking killed him.”

“Please no,” Brian told him and took a deep breath. He rubbed his belly and move to sit on the edge of the bed.

Justin kneeled in front of him. “I’m sorry.”

“You already said that,” Brian pointed out. “Promise me something.”

“Anything,” the sandy haired man said.

“Don’t throw a party like this again,” Brian told him.

“Whatever you want, kid,” Justin told him.

Brian smiled leaned forward to be able to kiss Justin’s neck. “Make love to me now.”

“That’s what I live for,” Justin whispered. “To make you happy.”

The brunet couldn’t help but smile like a fool.

***

Brian sighed as he looked at the sketches in the computer. He was working on a new account and for some reason something was wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly. He rubbed his face and decided to shut off the computer for a while. He looked at the files next to it and grabbed one. He was about to start reading it when the bell rang. He stopped what he was doing and didn't move to answer it. It was so strange to have that sound instead of the one he used to have at the loft. When it rang a second time Brian put the folder on the desk and got up to answer the door.

"Hello, Brian," Diana said.

"Hi," Brian said and frowned as he looked at the woman.

Diana bit her lower lip. "Um..."

"Do you want to come in?" Brian asked not sure what she was doing there.

"Sure," she told him and stepped inside.

Brian closed the door and turned around. He was waiting for her to say something. "Uh, do you want something to drink?"

"Okay," she told him.

"Come on," Brian said as he walked to the kitchen.

Diana followed him and sat down on the kitchen island while he grabbed a soda and a bottle of water from the fridge. He put the can in front of her. She smiled at him and took it.

"So, what brings you here?" Brian asked opening his water.

"I just came to apologize for what happened," Diana told him. "He should have never done that."

Brian nodded slowly. "It's not your fault."

Diana looked down at the wooden surface. "No one has ever gotten in the middle of it before. They just look away while it happens. So thank you for giving a fuck."

The brunet nodded. "It's no problem."

"He won't do that again," Diana assured him. "For one, he's terrified of Justin. Everyone is."

The brunet frowned. "Is that so?"

"Well he's one of the guys in charge," Diana said. "That doesn't happen just because, you have to do..." she stopped talking when Brian frowned. "Well, you know the line of work they have."

"Right," Brian whispered.

"I should leave," Diana said. "You probably have to start dinner or something."

"I don't cook," Brian said.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Well, I'm kind of learning still," Brian told her. "But I don't like it."

"And Justin doesn't mind?" Diana asked.

"Why should he?" Brian asked arching a brow as he leaned against the counter behind him.

“You’re so lucky to have him,” she informed him. “He’s like them but he not a total ass, you know what I mean.”

Brian nodded slowly. He knew that Justin was great with him no matter what he did with his buddies. He should count himself lucky that the blond wasn’t like Phillip. If Justin was he wouldn’t be with him.

“You could do better,” Brian pointed out.

“I love him,” she said sadly. “I know he’s not perfect and that one day he might get out of hand and hurt me but god,” she groaned, shaking her head. “I love him so much.”

Brian frowned thinking she was crazy. Then again he knew love made you do stupid things. Because he knew what Justin did and he was still there. He loved the man and couldn’t walk away from him either. He sighed and to a point understood what she was going through. Because he did his blond but he wouldn’t stay with him if he was being abused. He had to think of himself so he could protect the child he was carrying. Everyone’s story was different, he guessed. He thought everyone else wasn't as strong when it came down to leaving the person you loved even if it was for your own good. He wondered himself, if he ever had to leave Justin, if he could do it.

***

"Where is Justin?" Debbie asked.

"He couldn't make it," Brian told her. "Oh, pass me the potato salad. That looks delicious."

Lindsay giggled.

"How are things?" Ted asked.

"They're good," Brian assured them. "I talked to my boss and I would be able to work from home. I'm that good."

Vic smiled at that. "That's good."

"If you ever need someone to watch the baby I'm available," Lindsay offered.

"Me too," Emmett said.

Brian smiled and nodded since he couldn't answer. He had his mouth full of food.

"So, do you know what you're having?" Vic asked.

"No," Brian answered.

"Do you want more pepper stake, Brian?" Debbie asked.

"Not right now," Brian replied. "We want it to be a surprise."

"That's nice," Michael said. "But I say it's a girl."

"Oh that would be so cute," Lindsay said. "Brian with a baby girl. That is going to be priceless."

"Tell me about it," Debbie said smiling.

"Brian with a baby period," Vic said.

"I can't wait," Emmett said. "I like babies so much."

"How many are you and Justin going to have?" Ted asked.

Brian stopped eating for a second and looked at the man. "I don't know. We haven't talked about that. For now just this one; we have way too busy lives for more."

"Look at him," Debbie said. "He's glowing with happiness."

"I'm not," Brian said rolling his eyes but ended up chuckling.

"You look very happy, Brian," Vic said smiling. "I'm happy for you."

The brunet smiled at that. He was truly happy. He took a deep breath and decided it was time to tell them that he was married. He hadn't before because part of him thought that they were going to tell him he was crazy for marrying the blond so fast. He didn't want to deal with that then. Then he didn't tell them because he married Justin and hadn't invited anybody, with the exception of Emmett and Slater, and he felt kind of bad about it. He knew he couldn't keep postponing the fact. "Guys," Brian said.

"What is it, honey?" Debbie asked as she finally sat down to eat her food.

"There is something I have to tell you about Justin," Brian said.

"Brian," Michael gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Shut up, Michael," Emmett said. "Let's hear it out."

Brian opened his mouth and closed it. He smiled and sighed and then dug into his pocket. He put his ring on and then lifted his hand so they could see it.

"You're going to get married?" Michael asked.

"No," he said and grinned.

"Oh my god," Lindsay said standing up. "You already are, aren't you?"

Brian nodded and received a hug from the blonde. He smiled at that.

"Oh, Brian," Debbie said sadly. "I'm happy for you but I wish we would have been there. We're your family."

"I know, Deb," Brian said. "But it happened a while back and it was all so sudden. I promise I'll talk to Justin and maybe we can have a ceremony for you guys. I would like that, to have you guys there."

"Congratulations, Brian," Ted said raising his beer.

Emmett, Vic and Lindsay did the same. Debbie smiled at the brunet. Out of nowhere, Michael who had been really quiet all this time, stood up angrily making the chair fall back. He didn't say anything as he stormed up to his old room. Everyone in the table stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"I'll go talk to him," Emmett said getting up.

"No," Debbie said. "Let him cool off. Trust me."

Brian sighed and stared down at his food. "I guess he's really mad that I didn't tell him."

"I don't think that's why he's mad," Lindsay said. "What?" she asked when everyone gave her a look that said 'just shut up'.

"I should go," Brian said.

"No honey," Debbie said. "Finish your dinner," she said getting up to go check on her son.

"Oh my god," Ted said and then look at Vic. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Vic said. "We all know that Michael has a thing for Brian."

The brunet groaned.

"He will get over it," Lindsay said.

"Just like you did," Vic said smirking at her.

"Hey!" Lindsay protested as she narrowed her eyes at Vic, but then she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, at least Brian fucked me."

"What?" Ted asked.

Emmett laughed at that. "Wow."

Brian covered his face. "Could we stop this conversation?"

"You fucked Lindsay?" Ted asked.

"We were experimenting and kind of drunk," Brian pointed out.

"You weren't so bad," Lindsay said.

"You're telling me this now?" Brian asked. "I could have been straight."

Lindsay and Brian looked at each other and laughed. Just then Debbie was coming down the stairs with a sad face.

"It's everything okay, sis?" Vic asked.

Debbie gave them a smile and a nod. She sat down and they finish eating. When they were leaving Emmett asked Brian for a ride and Brian told him it was no problem.

"So, how's married life?" Emmett asked once they were in the car.

Brian smiled. "Fucking great."

Emmett looked at Brian and laughed. "They are right, you're glowing."

"Shut up," the brunet said.

"You think Michael is going to be okay?" Emmett asked.

The brunet sighed and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Why didn't you ever get with him?" Emmett asked. "I mean you guys are pretty close, right?"

"He's my best friend," Brian said. "Almost like a brother."

"I see," Emmett said.

"I know he's mad but I can't do anything about that. I don't regret marrying Justin, no matter what," Brian said. “God knows what would have happened if Justin had never come along. I would have pretty much turned into Cole and now that I have a family I don’t think I would have liked being alone that much.”

Emmett nodded. “No one likes being alone, honey.”

The brunet knew now that was very true. He was sure that if he'd never met the blond, his life would have been miserable.

***

Justin stopped the car and got out. He went into Jake's house wondering what was going on. Slater had called him telling him that they were having a meeting. When he got there two of Jake's guys were there, Alan and Jimmy, along with some of his own guys, Dexter, Slater, Tony and J.C.

"So what's going on?" Justin asked.

"Come on," Jake said gesturing at all of them to follow him.

They exited the house through the back and went to the house guest's garage. The blond's blood ran cold. He knew that when Jake brought people there not everyone made it out alive. He started thinking that maybe they knew that he'd been talking. He knew that if that was true Brian was at risk. They would kill his husband just to prove a point for the rest of them.

"So what's going on?" Justin asked.

"Funny that you would ask something like that," Jake said.

Justin arched a brow.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"You know how we have someone talking," Jake said.

Slater nodded. "So, you think that it's one of us?"

"Ah," Jake said. "Right on the nose."

"Who?" Justin asked.

Jake licked his lips and looked at Dexter. The man in question raised a brow.

"Search him," Jake said.

Justin watched as Jimmy and Alan searched Dexter. When they were done they had pulled out a badge and a recorder from off the man. Justin thought it was way too easy. Right away he knew that there was something wrong. No one could be so stupid to let be found out like that.

"He's one of yours," Jake said. "Kill him."

"You heard him," Justin said and looked at Slater. He stayed stoic no matter how conflicted he felt inside.

Slater pulled out a gun and aimed at Dexter.

"No," Jake said. "You do it, Justin. You kill him."

Justin grinned and walked closer to Dexter. "Is it true?"

Dexter glared at Justin and looked away. Right away Justin knew what was going on. Things like that you couldn't think much. For one, they would screw up with your head and for another, timing was very important. He moved back as he pulled out one of his guns. He took the safety off and shot Alan and then Jimmy who was reaching for his gun.

"What the fuck?" Jake asked taking a step back. The man tried to reach for his gun but Slater shot him as well as Justin.

"Fuck," Dexter said. "I..."

Justin aimed at Dexter. "You're not a cop."

"I...Jake wanted you out of the game because..." Dexter said.

"Because he doesn't like me," Justin said. Everyone knew that piece of information, but Jake kept things strictly about business. So for Jake to go after him, meant that there was something else that he didn't know about.

"You..." Dexter said but J.C. shot him.

"Well then," Tony said. "We just killed Jake Vitto. We're dead men."

"Not necessarily," J.C. said. "So it went down like this. Jake accused Dexter and he accused me."

"What?" Slater asked.

"Hear me out," J.C. said.

Justin kept looking at all the bodies. He felt like he was going to throw up. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. His life was truly going down the drain; everything was spiraling out of control.

"Okay," Slater said. He put his gun away. He knew that if Jake had brought them all there just to kill Justin, he would have killed all of them just out of fear that one of them would say something or retaliate for killing their boss; and how right the man had been about that. If anyone had harmed Justin he would go after them no matter who they were.

"So while all this happened Dexter shot Jimmy and Alan and Jake," J.C. said.

"And none of us got to him?" Tony asked.

"I got him," J.C. pointed out. "That's why I killed him."

"Okay," Slater said.

"You two weren't here," Justin said. "Just me and J.C."

"What about the guns?" Tony asked. "We have to drop them. Shit, we can't. Everyone knows what your guns looks like."

"I know," Justin said. "Go to my trunk," he said to Slater. "I'll fix it all."

"Fuck, fuck," Tony said.

"Relax," Slater told him as he grabbed the keys that Justin was giving him.

"Are you going to talk to the boss?" Tony asked.

Justin nodded slowly. "He'll probably kill me just by being the bearer of bad news."

"Yeah, probably," J.C. said putting his gun away. He didn't have to worry about that one in particular.

The blond turn around and pointed at J.C. He shot him in the shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Tony said getting his gun out.

"Well, I'm making it look believable," Justin said.

"Does that mean I get to shot you?" J.C. asked from the floor where he had landed after the impact. "Motherfucker!"

"Jesus," Tony said shaking his head.

Slater came back a few minutes later and wondered what the fuck was going on. They did everything like professional's because they were. They knew what to take out and what to drop in to make the scene be just like they wanted it to. Slater even went over the trouble of shooting a few extra rounds towards the general direction of where the guys had been standing. Justin told Slater and Tony to disappear for a few days and that if they talked to anyone he was going to kill them.

"I can't believe Jake had the nerve to try and cross you all by himself. What a fucking idiot," J.C. said. He ran his hands through his blond hair. "God, you think this is going to work?"

"Yeah," Justin said and using his old guns with the new components he shot at Dexter.

"For good measure?" J.C. asked.

"Appearances," Justin responded. He kneeled in front of Dexter and using the dead man's hand to use one of the new guns he looked away as he pointed it at his shoulder. He took the shot and fell back. "Fuck!"

"I could have done that!" J.C. pointed out.

"That fucking hurts," Justin said. "Shoot me again."

"Seriously?" J.C. asked.

Justin nodded. "On the side, don't kill me and then you call Smith. And you better fucking hurry up because if I bleed to death, I will kill you."

"Is this really going to work?" J.C. asked. "Because…"

"Just do it," Justin hissed. "I'm not giving up now. Not now."

"Shit," J.C. said and did what his boss was telling him to do. Then Justin told him to call someone to inform them what had happened.

J.C. didn't want to leave Justin there but he did. If their plan was going to work he had to do it right. So he called Smith and told the man that Jake had called him to their house and then explained why. He told him how he had come with Justin and what had happened. He told the man that everyone was dead.

About an hour later Smith and John were at the house. They had a few guys with them to take care of the mess. First they moved Jake's body out of there. Then they dosed everything with gasoline. One of John's guys was pouring gasoline on Justin when the man opened his eyes and started coughing.

"Justin," Smith gasped. "Fuck, get him up."

"No," Justin groaned when they did.

"He's in bad shape," John said.

"He's been shot more times than I can remember and he always makes it. The man has more lives than a damn cat," Smith said. "Bring J.C. here. We need to get him to a hospital, right away."

Justin closed his eyes and thought about everything he'd done. He couldn't believe it. He'd killed those men in cold blood. But then again they were probably going to kill all of them. He didn't have any other option. He groaned as they put him on the back of a car. J.C. got inside with him.

He opened his eyes and stared at the other man. Two pair of blue eyes stared into each other and only saw pain. Justin covered his face and tried not to let the tears fall. He was falling apart. J.C. sighed and knew that everything that had happened had to be reaping the blond inside. He sure as hell had never thought of shooting anyone; certainly not a friend like Dexter had been. But in the end it was either them being dead or he and Justin. The blond was the most important person he had in his life and he wasn't going to let him down. The choice had been obvious.


	9. That Stupid, Twisted-Love Obsessed, Mentally Retarded Friend Of Yours

  
Author's notes: Brian finds out what happened to his husband after a few days of not knowing.  Michael is still meddling with their relationship.  


* * *

Brian frowned when he saw J.C. sitting right outside Justin's hospital bedroom. The man was leaning back and holding a cup of coffee. He walked over to the man and just gave him the best glare he could muster. To say that he was pissed would have been laughable. He was way beyond that. It had been three whole days since he last seen his husband or heard from him. It was a miracle that he didn't have a heart attack."Brian," J.C. said jumping up from the chair. "Justin is going to be okay."  
Brian sighed as he closed his eyes and thanked god in a whisper. He opened his eyes and stared at the man. "What happened? Why didn't you call me before?"

J.C. rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, maybe you should talk to Justin. I can't tell you anything. I'm sorry," he said. He didn't call before because he didn't know if Justin was going to make it or not. He knew that there was no way that he was going to put the brunet through that. Not only that, he didn't know what was going on so keeping Brian away was the safest thing he could do.

"Why can't you tell me anything?" Brian asked. "Never mind," he said and turned around to go inside the hospital room where his husband was.

"Brian," Justin said as he looked at the man. He'd just woken up a few seconds before.

"Justin," Brian said when he saw the man. "What happened?"

"I got shot," Justin told him.

"How? What happened?" Brian asked.

"Don't worry about it," Justin told him.

The brunet was getting frustrated. "But Justin..."

"Let it go, Brian," the older man told him.

Just then Justin's doctor came inside. He asked Justin how he was feeling. He informed them that the cops would come to take his statement. Justin assured the man that he didn't know what had happened. J.C. told they been walking down the streets when someone started shooting at them. J.C. had already changed so they didn't know that he was injured. He just told them that he hit the floor and no bullets hit him.

"Well, then," the doctor said. "You can tell that to the cops. You're very lucky Mr. Taylor. Your wounds were not dangerous but you almost bled to death."

Brian closed his eyes not wanting to think about that. J.C. came into the room and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I have to get out of here," Justin said.

"You need to rest," the doctor said.

The sandy haired man sighed. "Can I do that at home?"

The doctor looked at them and sighed. He knew that they were hiding something from him. He had seen Justin's body and knew about the other times the man had been shot because he had the scars to prove it. Maybe the people that wanted him dead were still out there and he couldn't risk having them come to the hospital and injuring someone else.

"Very well," the doctor said. "But it's bed rest with you. You can't walk or do anything at all. Right now you have no pain because of the drugs. I'll prescribe something. "

Brian sat down and let it all out. He started crying, not being able to stop himself. J.C. didn't know what to do or say. He looked at the doctor who excused himself so they could have some time.

"Brian," J.C. said. "It's going to be okay."

"It's been three days since this happened," Brian said. "I kept calling everyone and no one knew where Justin was. I thought he was dead. Why didn't you guys call me right away?"

Justin looked at J.C. and arched a brow.

"I didn't want to stress you," J.C. told him.

"You think I wasn't," Brian hissed. "I thought Justin had left without saying anything to me. How do you think that made me feel?"

"Better than sitting here every night wondering if he was going to pull through," J.C. told him.

The brunet rolled his lips inside his mouth as his eyes watered yet again. He nodded at what Jason said. "Okay, I understand that. But what if he had died? Look, I know you guys are trying to protect me and all that, but if something like this happens again you will call me. Because I want to be next to Justin no matter what. We said we would be there for one another until the end."

Justin smiled. "He's such a romantic."

"Shut the fuck up," Brian hissed. "I'll show you romantic when we get home. I'll be right back; I'm going to call everyone and tell them that you're okay."

The shorter man rolled his eyes.

"You're in so much trouble," J.C. said.

"Right now that's the least of my problems," the man said. "What do you know?"

"Smith took care of everything," J.C. informed him. "They believe the story so we're good. Alfred still wants to talk to you thought."

The sandy haired man sighed. "Great," he muttered.

"It's nothing," J.C. assured him.

"Right," the older man said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fuck!"

J.C. put his hand on the older man's shoulder. Just then Brian was coming back.

"What's going on?" Brian asked as he closed his cell phone.

J.C. turned to look at the brunet. He moved his hand away and looked at Justin with a grin. "I'm going to go."

"Asshole," Justin hissed at him knowing why his brother had grinned at him like that. He was sure too that Brian thought something was going on between them after all the secrecy. "You called everyone already?"

"Everyone consisted of Emmett and Ted," Brian said. "It's not like I can tell many people about my problems."

Justin looked at him and nodded. Brian came near him and grabbed Justin's hand.

"I love you," the brunet said and swallowed.

The older man smiled. "You're my kid. The one and only," he said as he closed his eyes.

The brunet stared at him and hoped that was true. He wondered why Justin wasn't telling him what had happened. Well, it wasn't like he ever did but still. There was something going on and he could feel it. He knew that it involved J.C. and it scared him to no end that the shorter man was cheating on him with the man. The two of them came from the same world and probably understood each other so well. If Brian only knew that he wasn't far from the truth but not for the reasons he thought.

***

"So how are things?" Emmett asked as he was in the kitchen.

It had been a few weeks since Justin had gotten shot and he was doing much better.

"Better," Brian told him. "He's okay now. At least he stopped taking the pills. He said that it made him drowsy and he couldn't work like that because he needed to stay sharp. He says that as long as he doesn't over do it he's okay and doesn't feel any kind of pain."

Emmett nodded and looked towards the living room where he could hear Slater and Justin laughing at something. "How are you doing?"

"Good," the brunet said and smiled. "One more month to go."

"That's nice," the man said. "I bet you can't wait."

"You know it," Brian told him. "I can't wait to see what it is, you know."

Emmett laughed at that. "So, is there anything else you need help with?"

Brian looked around and shook his head. He had set everything up for when everyone got there. He had finally invited Debbie, Vic, Ted, Michael, Cynthia and Lindsay to the house. Justin told him that he had invited Tony, Tim and J.C. Brian told him that as long as they behave everything would be okay.

"I got it," Slater shouted when the bell rang.

"Hi," Debbie said. "I think we got the wrong house."

"No," Slater said. "I'm a friend of Justin's."

"Oh," she said smiling widely. "I'm Debbie Novotny and this is my brother Vic Grassi."

"Nice to meet you," Slater said. "Come on in."

Debbie went inside with a plate of food in her hands. Vic also had something with him. Brian came to the living room and rolled his eyes.

"I told you I made plenty of food," Brian said.

"This is dessert," Debbie assured him.

"Whatever," Brian said.

"Be nice, Brian," Justin told him smirking.

Debbie let Brian take the plate she had and went to hug the shorter man. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Brian walked away with Vic to the kitchen.

"Been busy with work," Justin told her smiling.

"Hello Deb," Emmett said.

"You got here before us?" Debbie asked.

"I came with Slater," Emmett informed her.

"Are you two a thing?" Debbie asked smiling.

"You could say that," Slater told the woman.

The bell rang again and Justin got up. "I have it."

The sandy haired man opened the door to find Lindsay with a brunette to one side and Tim and Tony at the other. He smiled at them. "Come on in guys," he told them. Once inside the closed the door and presented all of them with the exception of the new woman.

"Her I don't know," Justin said. "I'm Justin Taylor."

"Melanie Marcus," she said extending her hand. "Have I seen you before?"

"I don't think so," Justin told her and moved his hand away quickly.

Melanie shrugged it off.

"She's my girlfriend," Lindsay said happily.

Justin smiled. "Well, come on. Brian has food in the kitchen and you can take anything you want. There is beer and wine among other things. Feel at home."

"Okay," Tim said and walked to the kitchen.

Justin rolled his eyes and went to find Brian. He heard the doorbell yet again but didn't go to open the door. He was sure that someone would get it.

"Hey," Justin said smirking when he found Brian eating a piece of chocolate cake. "Aren't you supposed to eat something first."

"Shut up," the brunet said. "The baby wants it. Vic made it. It's delicious."

Justin looked at Vic who was sitting next to his husband with a big smile. "Do you want anything to drink, Vic?"

"One beer only," Vic said. "I have to take care of myself."

The sandy haired man nodded and grabbed the one that Tim just opened. "Thanks," he said to the man.

Tim sighed and went to get another one.

"Here you go," Justin said.

"Guys," Emmett said coming to the kitchen. "Debbie wants a tour of the house. Do you mind if I do it?"

"Knock yourself out," Brian told him.

"Oh, J.C. is here and Michael came with this guy named Ben. Can you say gorgeous?" Emmett asked and laughed.

Just then Slater came into the kitchen and went straight for the sandy haired man. Justin arched a brow as Slater stood very close to him.

"Look up," Slater whispered.

Justin arched a brow and just then Michael came inside with his new boyfriend. Justin frowned as he looked at Ben.

"Hey, Brian," Michael said smiling as he held on to Ben's arm.

"And you are?" Justin asked looking at Ben.

"Ben Bruckner," the man said smiling. "It's nice to meet some of Michael's friends."

"It's nice to meet you," Vic said smirking.

"Thank you sir," Ben said and smiled.

"You're a cop," Tim said.

Ben arched a brow. "How did you know?"

"You got that look," Tim told him smirking. He could smell a cop a mile away; they all could.

J.C. popped his head into the kitchen. "I am going to watch some T.V.," he said wanting to get out of the kitchen because Ben was there.

"I'm going to go with him," Tim said.

"Bunch of pussies," Tony said as he passed J.C. in a low voice.

Justin shook his head as Michael grinned at him. He leaned close to the brunet. "Your friend is really a piece of work."

Brian swallowed and wondered what Michael was thinking bringing a cop into his house. So yeah, it could be a total coincidence but by the way Michael was grinning he was going to go with 'no'. He sighed and ignored the whole thing. Right at that moment the important thing was to eat his cake. He could deal with everything later on.

***

"So what's up with this fucking guy?" Tony asked.

"Don't worry about him," Justin said. "Michael is nothing but a leech and sooner or later I'm going to cut him off from Brian's life."

They were in one of the guest rooms with two black duffel bags. Tony had brought them to Justin's house. The shorter man had told him that he could have waited until everyone was gone and Tony shrugged. He did promise that he wasn't going to do it again.

"Is that your phone?" Slater asked and reached for his.

"Yeah," Tony said and sat down in the bed. "Yeah, oh really. Okay. Got it."

"Are you coming with us on Friday?" Slater asked.

"I don't know," Justin said and shrugged. "I'll let you know when the time comes."

"Oh here," Slater said and pulled a silver .38 from one of the bags. "Got you this yesterday."

"Nice," Justin said taking the piece and stopping a few minutes to inspect it.

"So, I got this call from a guy that works by the docks," Tony said. "I know where Johnny is."

Justin and Slater looked at each other. They had been looking for the man for a while. They had welcomed him into the group and after a few months the guy had turned on them. He stole some merchandise along with a pretty nice chunk of money.

The sandy haired man licked his lips. "Right now, we're going."

"Are you up for it?" Slater asked.

"We have to pay the guy," Tony said getting up. "He's not doing this for free."

Justin opened the second bag and nodded. He grabbed a roll of money and took the rubber band away. He pulled out five hundred dollars and passed it on to Tony. "We'll count this money later," he said as he closed the bag and pushed it under the bed.

"He's going to deny having the money," Slater said. "The prick."

"I'll fucking kill Johnny if he doesn't get it for us," Justin said.

The door to the room was open and Michael who had come from the bathroom had seen and heard half of their conversation. Before they saw him he moved away. He had to find Brian and tell him what was going on.

"Hey honey," Emmett said looking up from the sofa where he was sitting next to Brian.

"I need to talk to you, Brian," Michael told him. "It's important."

Emmett frowned and got up. "Well, I'm going to be in the kitchen with Debbie and Vic."

"What is it Michael?" Brian asked.

"Where are the girls?" Michael asked looking around.

"They left with Ted," Brian informed him. "Ben and J.C. are in the study looking at the paintings that Justin has bought."

"Oh," Michael said. "Well, I was upstairs in the bathroom and when I came out Justin was with his friends on one of the bedrooms."

"And?" Brian asked rubbing his belly.

"They had guns with them and money," Michael said.

Brian licked his bottom lip. "I don't want to hear it."

"But you have to," Michael told him. “Brian, I heard him saying that he was going to kill a guy today."

Brian swallowed and rubbed his face. “Stop it Mikey, please.”

“You have to get out of here, Brian,” Michael told him. “You just have to. It's not safe. What if he ever hurts you?”

"Stop it," Brian told him. "I'm not fucking stupid, Michael. I'm not a fucking moron. I know about Justin's work and I'm still here. So stop fucking telling me all this shit. I told Justin that when he's with me I don't want to know about it and he kept his promise. And I wish it wasn't like this but there is nothing I can do. I love him and I'm going to be with him and don't fucking tell me shit about him hurting me."

"He's a violent man," Michael pointed out.

"I trust him with my life, Mikey," Brian spat out. "I know in my mind and heart that he would never put a finger on me to harm me."

"What if they come after him and they get you," Michael said.

Brian looked away. He'd thought about that for a long time; he still did. He was scared that something could happen to his baby but he couldn't have those thoughts. He got up while grunting his discomfort.

"That's not going to happen," Justin said. "I can take care of my family."

Michael stood up with wide eyes. "How long have you been there?"

The sandy haired man smirked. "Does it matter?"

"You have a great collection, Justin," Ben said as he entered the living room with J.C. behind him.

"Thanks," Justin said as he stared daggers at Michael. "J.C. we're going out. Get your shit together."

Brian moved closer to Justin and kissed him before he smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Nice having you over," Justin said. "Can't wait to do it again," he told them before he left with J.C.

"Do you want to go?" Ben asked.

Michael sighed. "I don't know. Brian needs me here."

Ben frowned. "Is he not feeling okay?"

"It's not that," Michael said. "It's...let's go."

Ben nodded and they went to say goodbye to Debbie, Vic, Brian and Emmett. When they were in Ben's car Michael told him to stop because he had to tell him something.

"What is it Michael?" Ben asked.

"It's about Justin," Michael said. "He's...a criminal."

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"They all are," Michael quickly added. "They carry guns and deal with money and drugs. They talk about killing people and all that. I'm scared for Brian. He has his eyes closed because he thinks he's in love. He's only going to end up hurt."

Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure about this?"

Michael nodded. "We have to help Brian, Ben."

"Do you think he's in danger?" Ben asked. "Has Justin hurt him?"

"I think so," Michael said. "I'm worried about my friend."

"I understand, Michael," Ben told him. "I'll check into it."

"No," Michael said. "I don't want you getting into trouble. I'll call the cops. That way there is evidence that there is a problem."

Ben nodded. "That's the best you could do. Brian needs to open his eyes. I'm happy that you're so caring Michael. You're a good man."

Michael smiled and him and nodded.

***

Brian answered the phone of the house. It was Emmett and the man was asking for Justin so he handed him the phone.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Justin asked. He had a slight smile but it started to turn into a frowned as he listened to the man on the line. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah," Emmett said. "I know about it because he did it from here. He thought he was alone but I came home for lunch and was in my bedroom changing my shirt. I stayed really quiet and heard everything."

"What else did he told them?" Justin asked.

"That was everything," Emmett said. "He made it sound like Brian was in danger."

"What's going on?" Brian asked worried that something had happened.

"I'm going to fucking kill him, "Justin hissed. "Yeah, okay. Thanks, bye."

"Justin?" Brian asked in a low voice.

The older man got up from the bed where they were laying next to one another. He opened the closet and started taking out a few pieces of clothing.

"Tell me what's going on," Brian demanded.

"Oh nothing at all, just that stupid, twisted-love obsessed, mentally retarded friend of yours," Justin hissed. "Damn it! He called the cops on me."

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked.

“Michael called the cops on me, Brian," Justin said. "I don't know when but they might drop by to investigate."

“What?” Brian asked.

“He told them that I was armed and dangerous,” Justin said. "And that I had drugs in the house."

“Can they come in here?” Brian asked.

The sandy haired man sighed. “Come here.”

Brian walked to him.

“I need a favor kid," Justin told him.

The brunet swallowed. “What is it?” Brian asked not liking how things sounded already.

"If the cops come tell them that I don't live here," Justin said. "You haven't seen me in a while either. They can't come in here if you don't let them, Brian."

Brian didn't know what to say to all that.

"Tell them that Michael is making it all up because he's in love with you or something," Justin said. "Whatever you have to say to make all of this go away."

"You want me to lie...to the cops!" Brian said getting scared.

“I’m going to go for a few days, okay?” he asked as he started throwing things in his duffel bag. “I want you to tell them that you haven’t seen me in a few days. Then you tell them that Michael has been harassing you because he wants to be with you.”

“Justin,” Brian said not sure he was listening correctly. “What are you talking about?”

“Brian,” Justin said walking towards him. “If they find me they will take me in for questioning and right now I don’t have time for this shit. They will search this place and trust me, we don't want that. Think of our kid. They could take him away just because I’m here. Just to fuck with us they can say anything and take it away from you and all because of your so called best friend.”

Brian put his arms around his belly. “They can’t take our baby.”

“Would you do this for me, baby?” Justin asked.  
  
The brunet swallowed and nodded. “Okay, I will.”

"I don't want to leave you, Brian," Justin said. "But damn, I'm still hurt and if they find out there are going to be questions. If they start investigating me things will get ugly. If I go to prison I'll go crazy. I won't go back there again."

"I didn't know you were before," Brian told him.

"A long time ago," Justin said. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter," Brian assured him. "It's like I...god, Justin. Sometimes I feel like I don't know you."

The sandy haired man stopped moving and just stared at the floor. He knew that what Brian was saying it was true. He had so many secrets from Brian. He didn't even know himself anymore. "I'm sorry."

Brian rubbed his belly. "I don't want things to be like this when the baby is here."

Justin rubbed his face. "Okay, I know that I have to open up more to you but sometimes it's hard. We have a lot to talk about but right now I have to go."

Brian nodded and went over to the sandy haired man. He kissed him hard. "Be careful."

"I will," Justin promised him.

"Call me," Brian said before the older man left. He sat on the bed and started crying. He knew that he had to go talk to Michael and it wasn't going to be pretty.

***

Brian knocked on the door and waited for Michael to answer it. He was there because before he came he called Emmett and the man assured him that Michael was in the apartment. The door opened and Emmett arched both of his brows.

"You don't look too good," Emmett said.

"I haven't been able to sleep all night," Brian informed him.

"Who is there?" Michael called from inside.

Brian made his way in. When he got to the living room Ben and Michael were sitting down eating a pizza.

"Hey, Brian," Michael said smiling.

“You’re a fucking asshole!” Brian yelled. "How fucking dare you?!"

Emmett stood next to Brian. "Brian, you should calm down. The baby."

Brian bit his lower lip and his eyes watered. "How could you do this to me, Michael? The cops were at my house asking a bunch of questions. Jesus fuck!!"

Michael put his plate down. "I only did it to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Brian asked.

Ben got up. "Brian, you're so lucky to be alive. Justin could have done anything to you."

"You make it sound like Justin would ever hurt Brian," Emmett said. "Have you lost your mind? Justin would do anything for Brian. He loves him!"

“He’s a criminal!” Michael hissed.

“He’s my husband,” Brian told him. “And Michael if you do anything to jeopardize my family I’ll fucking kill you.”

“I can’t believe you’re treating me like this over him,” Michael said. “I’m your best friend.”

“I have a family Michael!” Brian yelled. “He’s going to be the father of my baby and you know what, I can’t wait for that to happen.”

“But Brian,” Michael tried.

“You know I had a shitty family, Mikey,” Brian said. “That’s all going to change. Please don’t mess with it. They could take the baby away from me. Did you not stop to think about that?”

"Brian, he's only trying to help," Ben assured the brunet.

Michael frowned momentarily. All he had wanted was for the shorter man to go away. “Is that why you’re with him?” Michael asked. “It could have been...someone else, Brian, someone that you deserve and can love just because not because you have to."

Brian walked closer to his friend. “I love Justin. I do, Mikey. I’m in love with him.”

Michael shook his head. “No, it’s only because he’s going to be the father of your baby.”

“Michael," Brian hissed getting even more annoyed. "Since the moment I met him I knew he was different. He could make me do things that no one else could. He made me want to have a family. He's the person that I've been waiting for all my life." Brian explained. Because even thought he always pretended like he was a tough guy and didn't give a shit about anyone, secretly he'd been hoping that he would find someone especial and now he had that person. He wasn't going to let anyone mess with what he had with Justin and that included his best friend. "This was supposed to happen, it was meant to be."

“It wasn’t Brian,” the man said and swallowed.

Brian looked down and put his hand on top of his belly. “This is what’s supposed to happen. My baby is going to be born and he’s going to be loved by his fathers.”

Michael looked at the floor. "I was just trying to help."

"I've always known from the beginning that Justin is a bit shady and gets involved in things that he shouldn't," Brian related. "But he's a good man."

Ben frowned. "How can he be good, Brian? I checked him out and he was in prison for murder."

Brian licked his lips and tried to keep calm. "I know about that," he lied. So he knew that Justin had been in prison but not the why. He and Justin had a lot to talk about as well.

"How can you be with him?" Michael asked.

"God, Michael," Emmett said. "You got to stop it. Really."

"Stop what?" Ben asked.

Everyone kept silent.

"I'm going to go," Brian said.

"I'll walk with you," Emmett told him and the two men left.

Ben looked at Michael who looked like someone had died. They sat back down and Ben threw his arm over Michael’s shoulders. When Emmett came back he closed the door and walked over to Michael.

"I was just trying to help," Michael pointed out.

"No, you weren't," Emmett told him. "Tell me if I ever get serious with Slater are you going to do the same to me?"

Michael looked away. "It's not like that."

"I bet is not!" Emmett hissed. "Jesus Christ, Michael. That was very low."

"Let's relax here," Ben said. "Your friend was only trying to help."

"You don't even know the half of it," Emmett said. "I'm going out."

Michael watched him go and then looked at Ben. "How am I supposed to help him? He doesn't want to see the truth."

Ben sighed. "I don't know, Michael. There is not much that we can do, but if there is anything we can do to help him then we'll find it."

The dark haired man smiled at that.

***

Justin was smiling at his friends as some of them padded him in the back. Earlier that day they had gone out with their boss because he had some business with a few old friends. Things turned ugly because it was more than it met the eye. Alfred had gone to see them to ask questions about what had happened to Jake. They were having dinner at one of Smith's restaurants when all of the sudden someone started shooting at them. Justin risked his life to protect Alfred and was able to get the man away from all of it.

Alfred was more than grateful and didn't question what had happened to his son anymore. Justin was happy that he'd gain the very thing they were after; trust. Alfred trusted Justin with his life. From now on they knew that Justin and his guys were going to get more business because of it.

“You’re going to be working for me now,” Alfred had told him. "From now on you answer directly to me."

Before, they had been working for the man, of course, but under the supervision of Smith. They would always do what Smith said. Now that was over. Slowly Justin kept climbing up the ladder.

"I'm going to go," Justin said as he looked at his watch.

Slater frowned. "Why? We're having a good time."

"I haven't seen Brian in over a week," Justin told him. "We're meeting today."

Slater nodded. "Okay, call me."

The older man left and drove to the park. When he got there he got out and walked to one of the benches. He looked at his watch again and then looked around. He leaned back and tried to relax but he was on the edge. He was about to leave when he saw the guy that was coming to meet him. He pulled out his cell phone and called J.C.

"What's up?" J.C. asked.

"What you doing?" Justin asked.

"Not much," the shorter man said.

"Meet me at Johnny's," Justin told him. It was the place they went to talk when something was wrong. Right at that moment, Justin felt like he was being watched.

"Sure," J.C. replied.

The shorter man hung up and stood up right away. He started walking towards the guy and didn't stop walking for nothing in the world. They had their rules; if Justin wasn't sitting on the bench then the guy didn't even look at him. They didn't even share as much as a look. Two hours later he was meeting his brother.

"What's up?" J.C. asked.

"Something doesn't feel right," Justin said. "I need you to blend away. Follow me everywhere and if someone is stepping over my shadow I want to know who."

"Done," J.C. said. "I went to see Brian yesterday. He really misses you. He looks so big."

Justin sighed.

"Here," J.C. said handing his phone to his older brother.

The shorter man smiled as he saw the picture of Brian. "He looks like he isn't sleeping."

"I don't think he is," J.C. said.

The older man sighed.

"I think you can go back home," J.C. said. "Do you want me to whack Michael? Because he so deserves it."

Justin looked at the blond. "Are you serious? Since when did you start talking like that?"

"It's the job," J.C. said.

The sandy haired man shook his head as he handed the man his phone. "I'm going home. I miss my family."

The older man drove home in silence. He usually had the radio on but he had too many things in his mind. When he arrived at the house he smirked as he saw Brian with his long coat on. The man looked like he was moving in slow motion. He parked the car and Brian didn't even realize it.

He got out and threw the door shut. That's when Brian turned around to see who it was. He smiled widely when he saw the shorter man. He started moving towards the older man. Justin shook his head and jogged over to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Justin asked.

"I was saying goodbye to Debbie," Brian told him. "She came by with Ted."

The shorter man kissed the brunet. "Mmm, I missed you."

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked.

"I live here," the man said.

Brian smiled widely. "Are you staying?"

"Of course I am," Justin whispered.

Brian couldn't have been happier happy with any other piece of news. He could have jump with joy if that was physically possible for him. He settled for hugging his husband tight to him. Justin kissed him on the corner of his mouth before he started walking towards the house with him. The older man had let Michael slide the firs time he cause Brian pain only because Brian had asked; now he was counting. He was going to be patient but he knew Michael was going to do something stupid again, it was a gut feeling. Three strikes and you're out; he would make Michael disappear from their lives forever if the man kept messing with him and his family.


End file.
